


Alicja w krainie Avengers

by LionLena



Series: You Are My Sunshine [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Alice in Wonderland, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parents, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, lots of hugs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Steve i Tony są szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Civil War nigdy się nie wydarzyło.Do tego idyllicznego obrazka brakuje tylko jednego... Dziecka.Czy poradzą sobie z wychowaniem dziewczynki, która była już w trzech rodzinach zastępczych?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie przywiązujcie większej wagi do formalności adopcyjnych. Tak naprawdę to miks moich informacji o procedurach adopcyjnych w Polsce, Stanach i Kanadzie... ;)

Stali niespokojnie przed windą. Tony zerknął na Steve'a, który wyglądał tak jakby miał zemdleć. Złapał go za dłoń i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Spokojnie, wielkoludzie. Przecież na to czekaliśmy.  
Jego mąż przytaknął głową i nabrał duży haust powietrza, a potem powoli je wypuścił.  
\- Wiem, - mruknął - ale myślałem... Nie wiem, że będziemy mieć więcej czasu na oswojenie się z tą myślą.

_"Ja też." _\- pomyślał Tony.

Sam także był cały zdenerwowany, ale nie chciał dać tego po sobie znać. Ostatnie pół roku było szalone. Po tym, jak w końcu zdecydowali, że chcą mieć dziecko i tworzyć razem rodzinę, zaczęły się przygotowania. Najpierw Stark proponował, żeby "kupili" dziecko, a dokładniej mówiąc myślał o zatrudnieniu surogatki. Rzec jasna, to on musiałby być dawcą nasienia, bo niewiadomo było, jaki wpływ miało serum na plemniki Steve'a. Na tym etapie już pojawiło się wiele problemów. Po pierwsze Tony zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie należy do najmłodszych, a to może mieć wpływ na kondycje jego nasienia. Po drugie Steve krzywił się na ten pomysł i oczywiście nie dlatego, że nie byłby biologicznym ojcem dziecka. Po prostu wiedział, że jest to nielegalne w Ameryce, więc zabieg należałoby przeprowadzić w innym kraju. Poza tym stwierdził, że po co tyle kombinować jeśli _"...jest tyle osieroconych dzieci na świecie. Dlaczego jakiemuś z nich nie możemy dać rodziny?" _.  
Tony w końcu poległ i przytaknął na ten pomysł. Nie małą rolę odegrało w tym "szczenięce" spojrzenie Steve'a.  
Stark chciał oczywiście wykorzystać swoje wpływy, jednak wtedy usłyszał: _"Ale zrobimy to, jak każda inna para w tym kraju. Nie chcę, żeby nasze dziecko było "kupione"."_.  
I znowu się na to zgodził, choć bardzo niechętnie, a jeszcze bardziej niechętny był, gdy zgłosili się do ośrodka adopcyjnego złożyć papiery. Oczywiście wszyscy ich rozpoznali, jako bohaterów, a mimo to i tak niektórzy patrzyli na nich spode łba. Mimo, że od dawna związki homoseksualne w ich kraju były prawnie dozwolone i nie byli pierwszą taką parą starającą się o adopcje.

O nie, nie byli pierwsi. Tony oczywiście kazał zrobić Friday badania i wyniki go nieco uspokoiło. Ponad 70% parą jednopłciowym udawało się uzyskać prawo do wychowywania jakiejś sierotki.  
Mimo to wizyta naprawdę nie należała do przyjemnych.  
_"Dzieciaka im się zachciało" _\- usłyszał, jak jakaś kobiet szepcze za ich plecami.  
Miał ochotę się odwrócić w jej stronę i posłać sarkastyczną odpowiedź, ale Steve złapał go uspokajająco za dłoń. Wtedy Tony przypomniał sobie o jego wyostrzonym słuchu i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ukochany słyszy zapewne inne komentarze. Niestety nie zgodził się ich potem przekazać. 

Byli naprawdę mało wymagający, właściwie w ogóle, gdy wypełniali formularz.  
Wiek dziecka, od 0 miesięcy do 17 lat. Płeć, nieistotna. Kolor skóry, wyznanie, zdrowie, wszystko to było nieważne. Nawet przeszłość biologicznych rodziców. Nic ich nie obchodziło. Jedyne czego chcieli, to dać jakiemuś dziecku (albo nastolatkowi) dom i miłość.

Czekali kilka miesięcy, aż w końcu zadzwonili. Kobieta, która rozmawiała z Tony'm miała szorstki głos i mówiła zwięzłymi zdaniami.  
Dziewczynka, skończyła 5 lat, po przejściach, w rodzinie zaznała przemocy, była już w trzech rodzinach zastępczych, jutro ją przywiozą.

\- Co?! Jak to jutro? Nie wiem czy zdążymy przygotować pokój. Znaczy mamy już pokój, ale nie wiedzieliśmy ile dziecko będzie miało lat, więc jest dość neutralny.  
\- To wystarczy.  
\- Wystarczy? Nie sądzę. Wolelibyśmy najpierw się z nią spotkać, żeby się oswoiła, a...  
\- Panie Stark, chyba nie wyraziłam się jasno. Albo jutro przyjmiecie to dziecko, albo szukam innego domu. Nie mamy dla niej miejsca u nas w ośrodku, więc...  
\- Ok, ok. Będziemy jutro gotowi.

To co działo się potem, można było spokojnie nazwać szaleństwem. Wezwał do pomocy całą drużynę. Pracowali kilkanaście godzin nad pokojem, robili zakupy, a Steve wciąż zarzucał go pytaniami:  
Jak ma na imię? Co znaczy, że zaznała przemocy? Jakiej przemocy? Wiesz, jakie lubi kolory, zwierzątka...

_Nie wiem. _

Tony wykorzystał cały pokład swojej cierpliwości i miłości do męża, żeby nie warknąć, ani nie krzyknąć. Za każdym razem jego "nie wiem" brzmiało z coraz większym zrezygnowaniem. W końcu Steve zrozumiał. Jego ekscytacja opadła i szepnął:  
\- Przepraszam.  
Stark natychmiast objął jego twarz dłońmi i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ej, ej, spokojnie. Jestem pewny, że będzie wspaniała i z czasem wszystkiego się o niej dowiemy. Co lubi, czego nie lubi... Będziemy cierpliwi i będziemy ją kochać. Tak, Kapitanie?  
\- Tak jest - odparł pewnym głosem i wyprostował się, jak żołnierz, który właśnie dostał zadanie.

Mimo to noc minęła im niespokojnie, a także ranek i popołudnie.  
Dochodziła szesnasta, a Tony miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchną i wtedy drzwi windy się rozsunęły.  
Na początku zobaczyli wysoką, chudą kobietę o pociągłej twarzy i surowym spojrzeniu. Obok niej stał niższy, lekko pucołowaty, łysy mężczyzna i wyglądał na zirytowanego. Dopiero po chwili zauważyli, że za nimi stoi mała dziewczynka. Miała długie, gęste, lekko falowane, brązowe włosy i oczy koloru mlecznej czekolady. Steve myślał, że umrze z zachwytu, była podobna do Tony'go.  
\- To Alice Royer - mruknęła kobieta i lekko popchnęła dziewczynkę w ich stronę.  
Ta zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Dzień dobry - wymamrotała prawie nie otwierając ust.  
\- Chyba stać cię na coś lepszego - syknął mężczyzna z opieki, a Stark posłał w jego stronę nienawistne spojrzenie.  
Steve nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymać. Przyklęknął przed dziewczynką i zaczął do niej gruchać.  
\- Cześć kochanie, słoneczko, księżniczko...  
Poczuł, jak Tony kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Blondyn zerknął na męża i jego rozbawioną minę.  
\- Cześć cukiereczku - powiedział miliarder i dodał spoglądając na partnera: - Tak to się robi. Jedno słodkie przezwisko na raz.  
Kapitan przytaknął i wrócił wzrokiem do dziewczynki. Nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, raczej przestraszoną, wycofaną i... Zaspaną?  
\- Jesteś zmęczona skarbie? - zapytał, pamiętając rade męża, by używać tylko jednego określenia na raz.  
Malutka potaknęła głową i jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów ziewnęła.  
\- Niefortunnie zasnęła nam w samochodzie - wtrąciła kobieta, a Steve na chwilę skupił wzrok na niej. - Trudno było ją dobudzić.  
\- Nie musieliście. Gdybyście do nas zadzwonili, któryś z nas zjechałby do garażu i ją przyniósł. Nie budząc - odparł Kapitan, szorstko podkreślając ostatnią część zdania.  
\- Procedura przekazania wymaga, by dziecko było w pełni świadome - burknęła kobieta, która miała na imię Eva, tak bynajmniej Steve przeczytał z jej plakietki.  
Tony postąpił naprzód stając bokiem, próbując zasłonić swojego męża i dziewczynkę.  
\- Przekazania? A co to jest, paczka kurierska?  
Robert, mężczyzna z opieki, rzucił ostro:  
\- Panie Stark...  
\- Wiem, jak mam na nazwisko. I wbrew ogólnikowej opinii nie jestem jakimś megalomanem, który musi je słyszeć co dwie minuty. Co pół godziny wystarczy. Prawda kochanie?  
Obrócił się przez ramię zerkając z uśmiechem na partnera.  
\- Czasem wytrzymujesz nawet godzinę. - Potem zwrócił się do dziewczynki. - Chcesz iść spać? Mamy dla ciebie miły pokój i miękkie łóżko.  
Alice ponownie przytaknęła. Wyglądała trochę tak, jakby wszystko było jej obojętne. To zmartwiło mężów. Steve wyprostował się i wyciągnął w jej stronę ramiona, a wtedy ona ze strachem w oczach odskoczyła do tyłu.  
\- Spokojnie, chcę cię tylko wziąć na ręce.  
\- Ona tego nie lubi - burknął Robert. - Niczego nie lubi.  
Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy oni byli aż tak zgorzknieli, że nie potrafili nic powiedzieć milszym tonem.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, a po chwili wrócił do dziewczynki. Uśmiechnął się do niej słodko i ponownie wyciągnął ramiona.  
\- Chodź księżniczko. Nic ci się nie stanie.  
Dziewczynka zamrugała zdziwiona. Jego głos był taki spokojny, bez irytacji czy ponaglania. Cała postawa blondyna przyciągała ją, a ona była taka zmęczona. Chwiejnie ruszyła do przodu, a już po chwili została uniesiona do góry, by za moment znaleźć się w jego silnych ramionach.  
Tony widział, że Steve wręcz promienieje szczęściem. Dziewczynka nie wyglądała na aż tak zachwyconą, ale wydawała się trochę mniej przestraszona.  
Dopiero po chwili obaj zauważyli, że trzymała małego, białego króliczka pod swoją bluzą. Zabawka wyglądała już na porządnie zużytą, ale sposób w jaki Alice go tuliła wskazywał, że była ważna.  
\- A jak ma na imię twój kolega? - zapytał Steve.  
W odpowiedzi dziewczynka ukryła pluszaka w ramionach.  
\- Nikt ci go nie zabierze - odparł szybko Tony. - Będzie naszym honorowym gościem.  
Mała zakręciła się niespokojnie w ramionach Kapitana, a po chwili wydukała:  
\- Zegarek.  
\- Ma na imię Zegarek? - zapytał Steve, a ona przytaknęła. - To świetne imię.  
Eva znacząco chrząknęła.  
\- Musicie jeszcze podpisać papiery, a my nie mamy...  
\- Oczywiście - przerwał jej Tony. - Kochanie, zabierz ją do jej pokoju.  
\- Lepiej nie - powiedział Robert. - Musimy obejrzeć pokój i specjalnie dla niej nie będziemy tego robić na paluszkach.  
\- A pokój gościnny też musicie obejrzeć? - zapytał Steve starając się by jego głos mimo wszystko nie brzmiał zbyt surowo i nie przestraszył malutkiej.  
\- Nie.  
\- Świetnie - mruknął i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Wchodząc do pokoju dziękował za małą obsesję Tony'go, że łóżko zawsze musi być przygotowane na gości. Minimum raz w tygodniu zmieniana była pościel. Dzięki temu Steve spokojnie mógł ułożyć Alice w łóżku.  
Pomógł jej zdjąć bluzę, buty i łagodnie namówił do położenia się.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś, skarbie?  
\- Nie - szepnęła.  
\- A może opowiedzieć ci bajkę?  
\- Nie.  
\- W porządku - odparł.  
Mimo wszystko zaczął głaskać małą po głowie, spokojnym, rytmicznym ruchem. Po chwili dziewczynka zamknęła oczy i zasnęła.

Wrócił do salonu, gdzie Tony kończył podpisywać stos dokumentów. Brunet zachęcająco poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
\- I jak? - zapytał.  
\- Zasnęła prawie momentalnie. Musiała być wykończona.  
\- Powodzenia w nocy - powiedział z nutą złośliwości Robert.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Skoro teraz twardo usnęła, to będziecie mieć z nią problemy w nocy. Da wam popalić. Nie zdziwię się, jak oddacie ją jutro rano.  
Steve zwęził oczy i zanim przechylił się do przodu, chcąc złapać mężczyznę i przeciągnąć go przez stolik do kawy, Tony powstrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi.  
\- Zarówno ja, jak i mój mąż jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do bezsennych nocy. Myślę, że sobie poradzimy, a odpoczynek tego dziecka jest dla nas najważniejszy.  
\- Proszę dokończyć podpisywanie - wtrąciła się Eva. - Naprawdę i tak już spędziliśmy tu za dużo czasu.  
Steve kiwnął głową i czym prędzej złapał długopis.

Tony widział, że pokój dziecięcy ich zachwycił. Próbowali to ukryć, ale on był zbyt dobry w odczytywaniu emocji. W końcu włożył w pomieszczenie niemałą ilość pieniędzy, ale nie tylko to się liczyło. Na ścianach były wymalowane bajkowe sceny. Zamek w chmurach, jednorożce na łące, wróżki latające wokół drzewa... Wszystko było dziełem Kapitana, a Stark był pewny, że gdyby nie serum, to po kilkunastu godzinach ciągłego stania i wymachiwania pędzlem, każdy inny człowiek by zemdlał.  
\- Jest... Odpowiedni - mruknął Robert.  
\- Świetnie - odparł szybko Tony. - Odprowadzimy was do windy.

Kiedy w końcu mężowie zostali sami, odetchnęli. Stark uśmiechnął się do partnera i mruknął:  
\- Idziemy do niej zajrzeć?  
\- Pewnie!  
Kilka minut później stali, jak zauroczeni w progu pokoju gościnnego i wpatrywali się w małą istotkę, która została im powierzona. Ponieważ łóżko było ogromne, to Alice wyglądała na jeszcze mniejszą niż w rzeczywistości.  
\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć - szepnął Steve.  
\- Nasza mała dziewczynka.  
\- Myślisz, że damy sobie radę?  
Tony złapał go za dłoń i nie odrywając wzroku od śpiącego dziecka powiedział:  
\- Może chwilami nie będzie łatwo, ale nie poddamy się. Cokolwiek myślą o nas te dupki z ośrodka, to mylą się. Pokażemy im, że jesteśmy najlepszym, co spotkało to maleństwo.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

Była sama, kiedy się obudziła, ale przyzwyczaiła się do tego. W ostatniej rodzinie, w której przebywała, jej przybrani rodzice wciąż byli zajęci opieką nad pozostałymi dziećmi. Z tego powodu ciągle była odrzucana.  
Przetarła oczy i rozejrzała się. Dostrzegła smugę światła wydobywającą się zza uchylonych drzwi. Ostrożnie zsunęła się z łóżka i wyszła na zewnątrz. Była zaskoczona rozległą przestrzenią jaką zobaczyła. To ją trochę przytłoczyło. Przycisnęła mocniej pluszowego króliczka i już chciała wrócić do pokoju, gdy usłyszała ten głos.  
\- Obudziłaś się. Chodź ze mną, skarbie.  
Spojrzała z lekkim lękiem na dużego mężczyzną o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach.  
\- Ja... Ja...  
Przyklęknął przed nią i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
Przytaknęła głową. Zawsze, tak robiła. Nawet, gdy ją bolało, gdy była głodna, gdy była smutna, to zawsze przytakiwała głową usłyszawszy to konkretne pytanie.  
Mężczyzna jednak nie wydawał się być przekonany. Przechylił głowę lekko na bok i zapytał:  
\- Na pewno? Nie wyglądasz jakby wszystko było w porządku i nie musisz tego ukrywać.  
Opuściła głowę na dół i zaczęła mamrotać:  
\- Bo ja... Ja nic nie wiem... Ja...   
Po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy, choć próbowała je powstrzymać. Poczuła jak mężczyzna ją delikatnie przytula i uspakajająco szepcze:  
\- Ciii, już w porządku. Zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnimy. Wiem, że jesteś zagubiona, ale musisz wiedzieć jedno. Nikt cię tu nie skrzywdzi.  
***  
Steve spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Alice obudziła się w obcym miejscu i miała prawo się bać. Pocałował ją delikatnie w głowę i zapytał:  
\- Pójdziemy do salonu? Wszystko ci wyjaśnimy.  
Kiwnęła głową, a on wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Po chwili zawahania złapała go za rękę i pozwoliła się poprowadzić. Najchętniej niósłby ją w ramionach, ale pamiętał jej wcześniejszy strach i nie chciał za bardzo naciskać.

Tony czekał już w salonie i na ich widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Ktoś tu się obudził. Choć mały przybyszu. Usiądź na kanapie.  
Mała spojrzała podejrzliwie na mebel, a Steve położył dłoń na jej plecach.  
\- Nie bój się. Tylko porozmawiamy.  
Alice zrobiła to, co jej kazali. Nauczona doświadczeniami pamiętała, co spotyka dzieci, które nie słuchają dorosłych.  
Gdy tylko zajęła miejsce, mężowie natychmiast przyklęknęli przed nią, nie chcąc przytłaczać ją swoją wielkością.  
\- Więc Alice Royer, wkrótce Rogers-Stark. - Steve szturchnął go łokciem. - Och... Ok, zrozumiałem. Bez nacisku.  
\- Wiesz kim jesteśmy? - zapytał Kapitan.  
\- Moimi opiekunami.  
Mężowie wymienili się spojrzeniami. Nadszedł czas, by przejęli stery.  
\- Mam na imię Tony Stark i chciałbym być twoim tatą, ale nie musisz od razu tak do mnie mówić. Może być "Tony".  
\- A ja jestem Steve Rogers i chciałbym być twoim papą, ale na razie możesz mówić "Steve".  
\- Dobrze - szepnęła.  
\- Ok, teraz czas na zasady - powiedział entuzjastycznie Stark.  
Mała jednak napięła się. Nigdy nie lubiła tego słowa.  
\- Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, możesz nas o wszystko pytać. - powiedział Steve. - Po drugie, zawsze możesz nas poprosić o pomoc. Po trzecie, możesz wszędzie chodzić i wszystko dotykać na tym piętrze.   
\- Po czwarte, musisz się dobrze bawić.  
\- Tony - mruknął blondyn.  
\- No co, to ważna zasada.  
Dziewczynka patrzyła na nich zaskoczona, zastanawiając się gdzie najważniejsza zasada, którą zawsze słyszała.  
\- A... - Złapała mocniej swoją zabawkę. - Słuchać was i... Być posłuszna?  
Steve uśmiechnął się i delikatnie położył dłoń na jej kolanie.  
\- Cóż, miło by było, gdybyś nas słuchała i starała się być grzeczna, ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Jesteś jeszcze malutka i wiemy, że czasem możesz się mylić. Dlatego najważniejsza zasada to ta, żebyś nas o wszystko pytała.  
Przytaknęła głową i odważyła się spojrzeć im w oczy.   
Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią w sposób jaki nie znała. Nie rozumiała, że to bezgraniczna miłość i cierpliwość.   
\- Zostanę tu na zawsze? - zapytała.  
Z reguły nie dopytywała się o to w trzech poprzednich rodzinach. Jednak mężowie sami powiedzieli, że może zadawać pytania.  
Tony odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś została z nami do końca świata.  
\- Ale wszystko zależy od ciebie - wtrącił szybko Steve.  
\- Ode mnie?  
Na jej twarzy malowało się ogromne zdziwienie. Już dawno zrozumiała, że nic nie zależy od niej.   
\- Oczywiście - odparł Steve. - Jeśli nie będziesz chciała z nami zostać, to... Będzie nam ciężko, ale pomożemy dla ciebie znaleźć inną rodzinę.  
Tony, któremu cała ta rozmowa się nie podobała, postanowił zmienić temat.   
\- Hej, chcesz obejrzeć swój nowy dom i pokój?  
\- Tak - odparła cicho.  
Kapitan spojrzał na męża z lekkim wyrzutem, ale nic nie powiedział. Poczekał aż mała wstanie i złapał ją za rączkę.

Rozumiał po części swojego ukochanego. Alice była ich małym cudem. Darem z niebios. Oczywiście, że nie chciał jej od tak oddać. Nawet jeśli ona nie chciałaby zostać, to starałby się robić wszystko, żeby ją przekonać, ale jeśli to by nie pomogło... Przecież nie można nikogo trzymać na siłę. Może i była dzieckiem, ale była człowiekiem i miała prawo decydować o własnym losie.  
\- ...tu jest nasza kuchnia, widać z niej salon, ale tak nie musi być. Czasami naciskamy specjalny przycisk i pojawia się taka cienka ściana...  
Steve zerknął na dziewczynkę. Wydawała się lekko oszołomiona, ale słuchała wywodu Starka. Był pewien, że nie zapamięta wszystkiego, ale to nie był problem.  
\- Tym korytarzem dojdziesz do pokoju gościnnego i pracowni papy.  
\- Pracowni? - zapytała zadzierając główkę do góry, żeby móc spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy.  
\- Czasem tam maluję.  
\- Rysunki?  
\- Hmmm, obrazy, ale to trochę, jak rysunki. Chcesz zobaczyć?  
\- Tak.  
*  
Tony stał na progu i obserwował interakcję pomiędzy Alice, a Steve'm. Dziewczynka wciąż wydawała się mocno wycofana, ale jakby powoli się otwierała. Kiedy Kapitan usiadł na swoim stołku pozwoliła by posadził ją na swoich kolanach. Potem wręczył jej pędzel i razem zaczęli malować. Trwało to z dobre dwadzieścia minut zanim nie zaproponował:  
\- Może pójdziemy obejrzeć resztę domu? Będziesz miała jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na malowanie z papą.  
Mała kiwnęła głową. Steve jednak nie postawił jej na ziemię, a wziął w ramiona. 

Po obejrzeniu reszty pomieszczeń, w końcu dotarli do jej pokoju. Alice osłupiała, ledwo zdążyła zauważyć, że została postawiona na ziemię.  
\- To... To mój pokój? - zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od widoku przed nią.  
Tony zachichotał i odparł:  
\- Oczywiście. Wszystko tu jest twoje.  
\- Zabawki też?  
\- Wszystko.  
Niepewnie zrobiła krok do przodu. Spojrzała na kolorowe łóżko, na którym leżały poduszki w kształcie głów zwierzątek. Potem opuściła wzrok na puszysty dywan. Była też huśtawka i mały basen z miękkimi piłeczkami. Nie wspominając już o domku z lalkami i torze wyścigowym. Pokój był po prostu ogromny, bynajmniej dla niej. Zupełnie nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić.   
Steve przyklęknął przy niej.  
\- Jeśli jakieś zabawki ci sie nie podobają, to zabierzemy je. Jeśli nie lubisz samochodów...  
\- Lubię!  
Była równie zaskoczona swoim krzykiem, jak mężowie.   
\- Przepraszam...  
Tony przyklęknął przy niej z drugiej strony i odgarnął kilka niesfornych kosmyków z twarzy.  
\- Ej, nie ma za co przepraszać. Nic się nie stało. Samochody zostają. Z resztą w ogóle ci się nie dziwię. Gdyby mi ktoś próbował zabrać moje samochody, też bym krzyczał.  
\- Nie chciałam - szepnęła i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
Steve szybko zaczął rozumieć, że nie należy kontynuować tej rozmowy. Mała miała syndrom skrzywdzonego dziecka. Uważała, że wszystko jest jej winą. Ich argumenty nie dotarłyby do niej. Nadal by przepraszała.  
\- Może poszukamy przyjaciela dla Zegarka? Jestem pewny, że kupiliśmy szarego królika.  
Tony w mig pojął taktykę męża. Należało przerwać spiralę przepraszania i obwiniania się.  
\- Tak... Też mi się tak wydaję. Może jest tam?  
Wskazał ręką na kolorowe pudło wypełnione zabawkami.  
W pierwszej chwili mała nawet nie spojrzała we wskazane miejsce, ale w końcu bardzo powoli zaczęła się przyglądać.   
\- Poszukamy? - zapytał Steve.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej w sposób, który wydawał jej się przyjazny. Pokiwała głową i lekko przygryzła wargę.

Po kilku minutach przeszukiwania pokoju w końcu trzymała w swoich ramionach puchatego, szarego króliczka. Tony klasnął w ręce.  
\- No i jest. Jak go nazwiemy? Pewnie Marcowy Zając.  
Dziewczynka przechyliła główkę na bok patrząc na niego niezrozumiale.  
\- Czemu tak? - zapytała w końcu.  
\- No bo masz już Białego Królika, ten drugi z bajki miał chyba Marcowy Zając.  
\- Z jakiej bajki?  
Stark spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
\- Czekaj, nie znasz "Alicji w krainie czarów"?  
\- Yyy... Nie.  
Steve przyklęknął przy niej i podniósł z podłogi jej białego króliczka. Zauważył, że na moment w jej oczach błysnął strach, dlatego trzymał go tak ostrożnie, jakby było to żywe zwierzątko.  
\- To dlaczego nazwałaś go Zegarek? - zapytał przyglądając się maskotce.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Ok. Natychmiast trzeba to naprawić. - Zadecydował brunet tonem nie znającym sprzeciwu. - Jest jeszcze trochę czasu do kolacji. Zdążysz obejrzeć.  
Kapitan spojrzał na męża z lekkim wyrzutem.  
\- Jeśli Alice chce obejrzeć bajkę, to tak. - Spojrzał na dziewczynkę - Ale jeśli chcesz robić coś innego, to nie ma problemu.  
\- Chcę... Bajkę.  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Mała ostrożnie ujęła jego dłoń i podążyła za nim do salonu. Jednak w połowie drogi odwróciła się z lękiem, ale Steve jakby czytając w jej myślach powiedział:  
\- Spokojnie, mam Zegarka.  
Wtedy Alice po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnęła. Wciąż był to bardzo skromny uśmiech, ale jednak. W końcu w poprzednich domach, nikt nie przejmował się jej przywiązaniem do zabawki.

_"Materiał wypchany watą, a ty płaczesz jakbyś zgubiła ojca!" _

Tak krzyknęła jej ostatnia zastępcza matka, gdy Alice ze łzami w oczach biegała po podwórku i szukała maskotki. W końcu przypomniała sobie, że zostawiła ją pod drzewem, niedaleko huśtawki, na której nie mogła się bujać, bo zawsze inne dzieci miały pierwszeństwo.  
Potem zjawiła się pani z opieki i siłą wepchnęła ją do samochodu mamrocząc, że jest głupim dzieckiem.  
A Alice z całych sił ściskała białego króliczka i płakała, ale nie dlatego, że znowu ją ktoś odrzucił. Po prostu bała się kolejnego domu, kolejnej rodziny...

Tony poklepał kanapę i pomógł jej usiąść. Steve zaraz przyklęknął przy niej i delikatnie położył na jej kolanach białego króliczka, obok nowego, szarego. Alice po raz pierwszy nie czuła nagłej potrzeby przyciśnięcia zabawki do siebie.  
\- Friday, puść na telewizorze bajkę o Alicji w krainie czarów.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na bruneta zastanawiając się z kim on rozmawia i wtedy usłyszała głos pochodzący znikąd.  
_\- Wersję Disneya z 1951 roku? _  
\- Tak, dokładnie tą.  
Mała aż podskoczyła i pisnęła ze strachu. Steve natychmiast przysiadł przy niej i objął ramieniem.  
\- Spokojnie maleństwo, to tylko technologia stworzona przez tatę.  
Alice rozejrzała się.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?  
Tony spojrzał na nią łagodnie. Każdego innego obdarzyłby spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, ale nie tą malutką istotkę.  
\- Teoretycznie wszędzie. To taki komputer. Wiesz, co to komputer? - Mała przytaknęła. - Więc Friday, to taki komputer, który jest w ścianach i który umie mówić, ale nie musisz się jej bać. Ona zawsze ci pomoże. Możesz ją na przykład poprosić, żeby włączyła światło. Albo jeśli będziesz sama, możesz się jej zapytać, gdzie jesteśmy.  
Steve potarł jej ramiona i dodał:  
\- Możesz ją poprosić, żeby włączyła bajkę. Powiedz "Friday" i to co ma zrobić.  
\- Gdzie mam patrzeć?  
\- To obojętne - odparł Tony. - Na sufit, na telewizor, w okno... Gdzie chcesz.  
Alice spojrzała na telewizor. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że zrezygnuje, ale w końcu cicho powiedziała:  
\- Friday?  
_\- Tak, cukiereczku. Co mam zrobić? _  
Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Był pewny, że to jego mąż zdążył już zaprogramować AI, jak ma zwracać się do dziecka.  
\- Czy możesz włączyć bajkę?  
_\- Oczywiście. Miłego oglądania. _  
Ekran zabłysnął, a po chwili pojawiły się kolorowe obrazy.  
Tony z uśmiechem obserwował, jak mała wpatruje się z zainteresowaniem w ekran. Jeszcze bardziej było zabawne to, że jego mąż też pogrążył się w oglądaniu. Po kilkunastu minutach klepnął go w ramię, a gdy miał już jego uwagę wskazał podbródkiem w stronę kuchni. Zanim Steve wstał, zerknął jeszcze na dziecko, ale mała wydawała się być zahipnotyzowana bajką i nie zwróciła większej uwagi, gdy wstał.  
*  
Stanęli przy wyspie kuchennej w miejscu, gdzie mieli na nią doskonały widok, ale na tyle daleko, by móc spokojnie rozmawiać.  
\- Rety - jęknął Tony. - Mamy ją dopiero kilka godzin, a już zastanawiam się co schrzaniliśmy i chcę się napić.  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Jest dobrze, tylko... Musimy być z nią naprawdę delikatni.  
\- Myślisz, że powinienem wyłączyć Friday? Mogę to zrobić. Mam taki tryb, w którym będzie wykonywać polecenia, ale bez odpowiadania, a na zadane pytania będzie...  
\- Kochanie, uspokój się. - Steve położył mu ręce na ramionach i lekko ściskał. - Jest dobrze. Już wie, że Friday istnieje i to zaakceptowała. Musi się po prostu do wielu rzeczy przyzwyczaić.  
Tony zerknął na ekran, na którym właśnie Alicja zmieniała swój rozmiar z wielkiej w malutką i prychnął.  
\- Ona naprawdę jest, jak ta mała z bajki. Wszystko dla niej będzie tu niezwykłe. - Spojrzał na partnera i uśmiechnął się. - Myślę, że będę Szalonym Kapelusznikiem.  
Steve puścił go i mruknął:  
\- Trudno mi zaprzeczyć.   
Tony zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- A ty tym królikiem z zegarkiem wiecznie powtarzającym "spóźnimy się".  
\- Wolałbym być kimś milszym.  
\- Białą królową?  
Steve wytknął w jego stronę język, co wywołało tylko chichot bruneta.  
Obaj ponownie spojrzeli w stronę kanapy i na chwilę zamilkli. W końcu ciszę przerwał Steve.  
\- Napisałeś już do kogoś?  
\- A ty?  
\- Bucky jest na misji, Sam też... W sumie mógłbym do Nataszy.  
\- A ja do Pepper i Rhodey'a. Friday, zrób małej potajemnie zdjęcie i prześlij na mój telefon.  
\- I na mój - wtrącił szybko Steve.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i już zaczął szybko wystukiwać wiadomość, ale nagle mąż złapał go za nadgarstek.  
\- Czekaj, a co jeśli oni będą chcieli już przyjść? Alice, nie wydaje się być na to gotowa.  
Stark zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Racja. To dopiszę, że na razie odwiedziny zabronione, mama i dziecko odpoczywają.   
Steve mocno klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Nie jestem mamą.  
\- Z nas dwojga, to ty poddałeś się eksperymentowi, któremu przewodził mój nieobliczalny ojciec więc...  
\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i się rozwodzimy.  
Tony uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Ok...   
\- Dopisałeś to, prawda?  
\- I tak mnie kochasz.  
\- Za karę, ty robisz jej kolację.  
Stark zerknął na niego przerażony.  
\- Ej, nie możesz tak robić! Jeśli nic nie zje, to wiesz jakie będę miał wyrzuty sumienia?!  
Steve pokręcił głową, ale w końcu mruknął:  
\- Ok, pomogę ci.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ponownie zerknął na ekran. Zaczął się śmiać, a widząc pytające spojrzenie męża odparł:  
\- Barnes jest tym kotem, tym nienormalnym... No co?  
\- Jako "mama" dam ci dobrą radę, bądź blisko mojej tarczy, gdy będziesz mu to mówił. Może zdążę cię zasłonić.  
Tony machnął ręką i ruszył w stronę lodówki. Czekało go ciężkie zadanie, więc postanowił podejść do niego ze sprytem. Zamierzał zrobić wszystkiego po trochu. W końcu coś musiało zasmakować dziewczynce.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

Alice wymachiwała lekko nogami. Bajka przypadła jej do gustu. I podobało jej się to, że któryś z mężczyzn co jakiś czas podchodził do niej i głaskał ją po głowie, komentując jakiś fragment filmu. W pewnym momencie, któryś z nich przyniósł jej też sok do picia w specjalnym kubku dla dzieci, choć nawet o to nie prosiła. Było jej tak dobrze, że oparła się o kanapę i z lekkim uśmiechem spoglądała na ekran, ale wtedy pojawiła się Czerwona Królowa i krzyczała coś o ścięciu głowy. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i lekko skrzywiła. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w stronę mężczyzn. Obydwaj wydawali się być zajęci i kręcili się po kuchni. Alice ponownie zerknęła na ekran. Niby wiedziała, że to przecież tylko bajka, ale chciała się upewnić, że skończy się dobrze. Kiedy Czerwona Królowa zaczęła wrzeszczeć na Alicję, to w oczach dziewczynki pojawiły się łzy. Ponownie zerknęła za siebie.  
Jak miała krzyknąć? Otworzyła usta, ale nie potrafiła użyć słowa "tata" ani "papa".  
\- Steve! - zawołała i natychmiast skuliła się w sobie.

Kończyli robić kolację. W międzyczasie zaglądali do niej i sprawdzali, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpowiadali też na sms-y, bo wieści o dziecku szybko się rozeszły i wszyscy z drużyny im gratulowali i zadawali pytania.  
Gdy z salonu dobiegł jej krzyk, Steve wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z partnerem i pospieszył do dziewczynki.  
Absolutnie nie miał do niej pretensji, że użyła jego imienia. Sam jej na to pozwolił. Wiedział, że dzień, w którym usłyszy, jak z jej ust wychodzi słowo "papa", będzie dniem kiedy serce mu się roztopi. Wiedział też, że nie nastąpi to od razu, ale był cierpliwy.

Bała się, że zrobiła źle. W innych rodzinach miała się zwracać do opiekunów "proszę pana i pani", "mamo i tato", ewentualnie "wujku, ciociu". Jednak Steve i Tony wydawali jej się jacyś inni. Jeszcze do końca nie rozumiała, w jaki sposób, ale nie bała się ich aż tak bardzo.  
Blondyn usiadł przy niej i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Co jest nie tak, kochanie?  
Wskazała palcem na ekran. Friday automatycznie zatrzymała bajkę, gdy krzyknęła i teraz panowała cisza, która nieco ją ośmieliła.  
\- Gonią ją i krzyczą... Krzyczą...  
\- Ściąć jej głowę - powiedział Tony, który stanął za kanapą.  
\- Tak - szepnęła mała.  
Steve spojrzał na męża z lekkim wyrzutem jakby chciał powiedzieć: _"Jeśli wiedziałeś o tym fragmencie, to czemu pozwoliłeś jej to oglądać?" _  
Stark nachylił się i pocałował małą w głowę mówiąc:  
\- Nie bój się, cukiereczku. Wszystko skończy się dobrze, ale jeśli nie chcesz oglądać, to zaraz wyłączymy.  
Przez chwilę się zastanawiała. Była zszokowana ich reakcją. Nie wydawali się źli, ale pełni troski. Ich bliskość była w jakiś sposób uspakajająca.  
\- Chcę obejrzeć, ale... Ale... - Odważyła się zerknąć w niebieskie oczy. - Ale nie sama.  
Steve natychmiast się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową.  
\- Zostaniemy z tobą.  
Tony szybko zajął drugie miejsce obok niej.  
\- Friday, włącz film - zarządził.

Przez resztę seansu wydawała się być zadowolona. Kiedy bajka się skończyła, Steve powiedział:  
\- Ok, czas na kolację. Chcesz zjeść tutaj, czy w kuchni?  
Spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie zobaczyła przybysza z kosmosu.  
\- Tutaj? Na kanapie?  
\- Tak.  
Zakręciła się niespokojnie i skupiła wzrok na jasnym materiale.  
\- A jak wybrudzę?  
Za swoimi plecami usłyszała cichy chichot, a potem rozbrzmiał głos Tony'go.  
\- I co z tego? Wiesz ile razy, ja coś wylałem? Mam specjalne roboty, które zajmują się czyszczeniem, więc, jak? Jesz tu czy w kuchni?  
Dziewczynka mimo wszystko nie była w stanie do końca mu uwierzyć. Pamiętała jak raz została skrzyczana za to, że wybrudziła dywan sokiem, a przecież nie chciała. Mimo to, jej wuj złapał ją mocno za ramiona, potrząsał nią i krzyczał, że jest niezdarą.  
\- W kuchni... - wyjąkała.  
Steve spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem, ale jego mąż pokiwał głową.  
\- W porządku. - Pogłaskał włosy małej. - Jeszcze przyjdzie czas, kiedy nie będziesz się bała wybrudzić kanapy.  
Kapitan miał wrażenie, że było to bardziej skierowane do niego niż do dziecka.  
*  
Reszta wieczoru minęła im spokojnie. Ku zadowoleniu Tony'go, Alice miała apetyt i sporo zjadła. Potem zapytała się, czy może porysować, więc dostała cały stos kolorowanek i ogromny zestaw kredek.   
Steve z uśmiechem obserwował, jak leżała na puszystym dywanie i z wytkniętym językiem skupiała się na zapełnianiu kartek kolorami.  
Gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń męża na biodrze oderwał się na chwilę od widoku.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Wiesz, że nie należę do ludzi przestrzegających pory snu, ale to dziecko i chyba czas już na kąpiel i tulenie na dobranoc. Pójdę przygotować wodę.  
Steve energicznie przytaknął głową. Jego mąż miał stu procentową rację. Wszedł do pokoju małej i spokojnym tonem oznajmił:  
\- Alice, jest już późno. Czas kończyć kolorowanie i iść spać. - Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i skrzywiła się. - No chodź skarbie. Wykąpiemy cię i...  
\- Nie chcę.  
Na twarzy blondyna nawet na moment nie pojawiła się złość.  
\- Wiem, że dobrze się bawisz, ale obiecuję, że jutro też będziesz mogła rysować.  
Dziewczynka wstała i odsunęła się od kartek, co przez chwilę dało mu złudzenie, że to koniec problemów.  
\- Nie chcę - powtórzyła z desperacją w głosie.  
Steve wciąż nie tracił spokoju. Posłał jej wyrozumiały uśmiech.  
\- Kochanie, musisz iść spać.   
\- Pójdę spać - odparła szybko, a Steve wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
\- Ok, ale powiedziałaś, że nie chcesz.  
\- Kąpieli.  
\- Ach... Ale, dlaczego? - Zrobił w jej stronę krok, a ona cofnęła się aż pod ścianę. - Spokojnie. Po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje?  
Energicznie potrząsnęła głową, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Za dobrze pamiętała uczucie, gdy trzymano jej głowę pod wodą zbyt długo. W każdej rodzinie, która się nią zajmowała pojawiał się ten sam problem. Często odpuszczali jej pierwszego dnia, ale potem naciskali. Zawsze kończyło się awanturą, staniem w kącie, krzykami, a nawet paroma klapsami. Mimo to Alice nie przestawał się buntować. Czuła, że tym razem mężczyźni nie będą tacy mili.   
Steve jednak zbliżył się do niej i przyklęknął przed nią. Na jego twarzy malowało się zmartwienie.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć skarbie.   
\- Nie chcę - jęknęła.  
Próbował znaleźć powód jej zachowania.  
\- Nic się nie stanie. Woda nie będzie za zimna, ani za gorąca... I mydło nie wpadnie ci w oczy. I nie poślizgniesz się.  
Widział jednak po reakcji małej, że żadna z tych rzeczy nie była sednem problemu.  
\- Co jest nie tak?  
Mimo że jego głos był bardzo spokojny, to mała czuła się coraz bardziej przerażona. Chciała żeby ją zostawił w spokoju.  
\- Nie chcę!  
\- Wiem, ale próbuję zrozumieć dlaczego. Pomóż mi.  
Chciał złapać ją za rączki, ale to wywołało u niej wybuch. Zaczęła krzyczeć, zamknęła oczy, a potem na oślep wymachiwała dłońmi. Większość ciosów trafiała w jego ramiona i pierś. Steve jej nie powstrzymywał, nawet nie próbował. W końcu w żaden sposób nie mogła go skrzywdzić, to nie on był ofiarą. Rozumiał, że musiała ją spotkać jakaś trauma.   
Po kilku chwilach mała nagle przestała, jakby dotarło do niej, co zrobiła. Spojrzała na niego przestraszona, ale nie ujrzała tego, do czego była przyzwyczajona. Żadnej groźnej miny, uniesionej dłoni, wyrazu dezaprobaty. Zamiast tego Steve patrzył na nią ze spokojem.  
\- Czy to już koniec tej małej furii? - zapytał utrzymując swój głos dość cicho.  
Przełknęła ślinę i przytaknęła głową.  
Ponieważ podejrzewał, że i tak nie otrzyma od niej odpowiedzi, skąd bierze się jej strach, postanowił zadziałać w inny sposób.  
\- W porządku. To teraz zaniosę cię do wanny i pokażę ci niespodziankę.  
Gdy usłyszała ostatnie słowo, przekrzywiła lekko główkę. Steve wiedział, że osiągnął swój cel.  
\- Niespodziankę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale ja... Ja... Byłam niegrzeczna... Uderzyłam...  
Po jej policzkach popłynęły świeże łzy.   
Delikatnie ujął w swoją dłoń jej małe rączki, a drugą odgarniał krople z policzków.  
\- Zrobiłaś to, bo byłaś przestraszona. Bałaś się. Wciąż się boisz i ja to rozumiem, ale w tym domu nie spotka cię nic złego.  
\- Przepraszam... - załkała.  
Steve widząc, że szykuje się kolejny potok łez, przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.  
\- No już, już. Naprawdę nie zrobiłaś nic złego. Nie jestem zły, ani zraniony. Wszystko w porządku.  
Alice wtuliła się w niego bardziej, co potraktował jako dobry znak. Po chwili podniósł się wraz z nią w ramionach i otarł ostatnie łzy.   
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnął i pocałował ją w mokry policzek.

Kiedy Steve wszedł z małą do łazienki, Tony od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Oczy Alice były lekko zaczerwienione, a policzki błyszczały od wilgoci. Jego mąż natomiast miał z pozoru spokojną twarz, ale bez problemu dostrzegł prawie niezauważalne zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.   
\- Coś się stało? - zapytał.  
\- Małe problemy.   
Stark wiedział, że oznaczało to: _ "Wyjaśnię ci później"_. Przytaknął głową i uśmiechnął się do dziewczynki. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Steve oznajmił:  
\- Mam nadzieję, że twoja atrakcja działa, bo obiecałem jej niespodziankę.  
Brunet prychnął urażony.  
\- Oczywiście, że działa. Wszystko co tworzę, działa idealnie.  
Chciał postawić Alice na ziemi, ale ta mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię i drżącym głosem zapytała:  
\- Nie utopię się?  
Steve spojrzał na nią przerażony. Czy o to jej chodziło?   
\- Skarbie... - wydukał.  
Tony widząc, że jego partner jest zbyt oszołomiony, podszedł bliżej i postanowił działać.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wody jest za mało, a poza tym żaden z nas na to nie pozwoli, no i Friday ma włączony tryb pilnowania. Nie utopisz się. Nigdy do tego nie dopuszczę.  
W końcu pozwoliła się postawić, rozebrać i wsadzić do wanny. Steve widział, jak bardzo jest spięta i miał nadzieję, że niespodzianka naprawdę odciągnie jej uwagę na tyle, że spokojnie będą mogli ją wykąpać.  
Tony przyklęknął na końcu wanny i z szerokim uśmiechem zapytał:  
\- Gotowa?  
\- Yhy.  
Przycisnął guzik i wtedy woda pod wpływem odpowiedniego światła przybrała kolor niebieski. Mała pisnęła z zachwytu, ale to był dopiero początek. Pojawiły się hologramy wodnych zwierząt. Delfiny, rybki, płaszczki...  
Wyglądało to tak, jakby w wannie istniał miniaturowy ocean.  
Steve przyklęknął przy niej i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Nie bój się. Nie są prawdziwe, to jak film, tylko w wodzie.  
Ona jednak nie wyglądała ani trochę na przestraszoną. Jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w hologramy.  
Stark ugryzł się w język, by nie powiedzieć: "a nie mówiłem". Pamiętał, jak jego partner podchodził sceptycznie do tego pomysłu. 

_\- Tony, przesadzasz. Żadne dziecko na świecie nie potrzebuje takich wymysłów. Wystarczą gumowe kaczuszki.  
Brunet przewrócił oczami.  
\- Daj spokój. Kaczuszki? Moje dziecko zasługuje na coś ekstra.  
\- A jeśli to będzie nastolatek?  
Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- To wtedy zaprogramuję hologramy gołych syren.  
\- Tony! _

Steve miał ochotę uścisnąć męża i wychwalać go pod niebiosa. Alice była zaczarowana. Całkowicie pochłonięta małym spektaklem w wodzie. Wziął delikatną gąbkę i zaczął ją ostrożnie myć i wtedy to spostrzegł. Przedtem był tak skupiony na jej strachu, że nie zauważył tego. Małe i większe siniaki tu i tam. Część wyglądała na starsze, niektóre były świeże. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył wyraźny odcisk palców na jej przedramieniu. Tony też to spostrzegł i cicho warknął:  
\- Skurwysyn.  
\- Nie wiesz kto to zrobił - odparł równie cicho.  
Mąż znalazł się przy jego boku.  
\- Wiem. Pan kurier, dla którego była tylko paczką do przekazania.  
Steve nie mógł ani zaprzeczyć ani potwierdzić. Choć był w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. Alice, która nie chciała wejść do samochodu i Roberta, który zbyt mocno zacisnął dłoń na jej ręce i siłą wepchnął do auta.  
Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się uspokoić. Spojrzał na Tony'go jakby chciał mu przekazać swoje myśli.

_Najważniejsze, że już nikt jej nie skrzywdzi, bo zabijemy każdego, kto spróbuje._

Steve ponownie skupił się na dziewczynce i zaczął myć jej włosy, mała automatycznie spięła się, mimo że jego dłoń skutecznie osłaniała jej oczy. Na szczęście Tony zareagował błyskawicznie.  
\- Alice, chcesz zobaczyć syrenki?  
\- Tak.  
Stark nacisnął guziki na swoim zegarku, a woda zmieniła kolor na jasnozielony, hologramy zwierzątek przekształciły się w śliczne, małe syrenki.  
Dziewczynka ponownie patrzyła na to, jak zaczarowana, nie przejmując się myciem głowy. Steve spojrzał na męża z wdzięcznością i wypowiedział bezgłośne: "dziękuję".

Po kąpieli Kapitan owinął ją w najpuszystszy ręcznik i niczym małe burrito zaniósł do salonu, gdzie Tony zaczął przeglądać jej rzeczy. Czyli aż jedną torbę, w której były ubrania i kilka zabawek. W końcu wyciągnął parę spranych, szarych piżam w różowe kropki. Uniósł je do góry i spojrzał zdegustowany.  
\- Lubisz je?  
Alice, która cały czas siedziała grzecznie na kanapie, opuściła wzrok i pokręciła głową.  
\- I bardzo dobrze - odparł i rzucił ubrania w kąt.  
Słowa bruneta sprawiły, że podniosła głowę i powiedziała:  
\- Ale nie mam innych.  
Steve uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.  
\- Och, uwierz mi, że masz. Tata kazał naszym przyjaciółką kupić różne piżamy w najróżniejszych rozmiarach i wzorach, któreś na pewno będą pasowały.  
Gdy kończył mówić, Starka już nie było. Zniknął, a po kilku minutach wrócił niosąc triumfalnie dwie pary piżam.  
\- Na razie mamy tylko takie. Reszta jest albo za duża, albo za mała, ale nie przejmuj się. Teraz, gdy już znamy twój rozmiar kupimy ci więcej.  
Uniósł do góry pierwszy zestaw, gdzie żółte spodenki pokrywały czarne, psie łapki, a na bluzce widniały trzy śpiące szczeniaczki. Potem pokazał jej drugą parę, zielone spodenki i białą bluzkę ze słonikami.  
\- No, to które?  
Steve widział w jej oczach zachwyt. Podejrzewał, że gdyby mogła założyłaby obydwa zestawy.  
\- Pieski - powiedziała po chwili.  
\- Doskonały wybór, księżniczko!  
Ubrana w nowe piżamki, otulona kocem, siedziała na kanapie pijąc ciepłe mleko i oglądając "Troskliwe misie", bo Steve stwierdził, że to jedyna dopuszczalna bajka na dobranoc. Kiedy zaczęła przysypiać, ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Tony odpowiednio przygasił światła i z czułością obserwował, jak Kapitan układa małą w łóżku.  
\- Gdybyś nas potrzebowała poproś Friday, żeby nas zawołała - szepnął i pocałował ją w głowę.  
Stark zrobił dokładnie to samo, mówiąc:  
\- Śpij dobrze, cukiereczku.  
Mała zasnęła prawie od razu, a oni po cichu wyszli zostawiając lekko uchylone drzwi.  
\- Uff, chyba nieźle nam poszło.  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie najgorzej, chociaż kręci mi się w głowie gorzej niż po przejażdżce górską kolejką.  
Tony zachichotał i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Jakieś plany?  
\- Muszę przejrzeć jeden raport, a ty?  
Stark zamyślił się:  
\- Muszę coś sprawdzić. Będę w sypialni.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

Steve przejrzał papiery, wziął prysznic i wszedł do sypialni, gdzie Tony wciąż siedział na łóżku przeglądając jakieś hologramy.  
\- Wciąż pracujesz? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.  
\- Robię... Coś innego.  
\- Nielegalnego?  
Tony zamrugał do niego.  
\- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.  
Westchnął ciężko i zajął miejsce obok niego przyglądając się wyświetlanym dokumentom.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Przeszłość Alice.  
Steve natychmiast usiadł prosto.  
\- Co?! To nielegalne.  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To już omówiliśmy wcześniej. - Machnął ręką i wszystko zniknęło. - Kazałem Friday zdobyć wszelkie informacje. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co przeszło nasze maleństwo? Nie uważasz, że dzięki temu lepiej ją zrozumiemy i będziemy lepszymi rodzicami.  
Steve westchnął ciężko. Jego mąż doskonale wiedział jakich użyć argumentów, by go zmiękczyć.  
Usiadł bliżej Tony'go, który ponownie włączył obraz zdobytych informacji.  
\- To co mamy?  
\- Alice Royer. Córka Adama i Evelyn Royer. Wychodzi na to, że do drugiego roku życia miała normalne dzieciństwo. Problemy zaczęły się, gdy jej ojciec stracił pracę, a dziadkowie ze strony matki zginęli w wypadku. On zaczął pić i brać narkotyki, ona wkrótce dołączyła. On zaczął lądować na komisariacie. Potem pojawiły się zgłoszenia o awanturach domowych. Bił żonę i pewnie Alice, ale to ona... - Wziął głęboki oddech. - Pewnego dnia sąsiadka weszła do mieszkania, bo usłyszała, jak dziewczynka woła o pomoc, drzwi były uchylone. Kobieta zobaczyła, jak ta naćpana suka próbuje utopić dziecko w wannie.  
Steve poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mógłby rozwalić. Zamiast tego zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze.  
\- Więc dlatego...  
\- Tak, bez dwóch zdań, to był powód jej paniki.   
Oboje na chwilę zamilkli. W końcu Tony zaczął mówić ponownie.  
\- Oczywiście zabrali małą, trafiła do szpitala na miesiąc, stamtąd do ośrodka, ale nie była tam długo, jako rodzina zastępcza zgłosił się jej wujek, Joe Royer.  
\- Dlaczego mam złe przeczucia?  
\- Joe Royer i jego żona Nina. Najprościej mówiąc nie radzili sobie. Zaniedbywali małą, raczej nie bili, ale po prostu byli nieudolni. Potrafili zostawić ją samą w domu na kilka godzin. - Tony spojrzał z niepokojem na męża. - Kończymy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ok. Więc, po czterech miesiącach u wuja, trafiła znowu do ośrodka i znowu błyskawiczna adopcja. Wysyłają ją do Piotra i Marty Tenersów. Jak dla mnie to od początku była porażka. Małżeństwo po sześćdziesiątce. Owszem, doświadczeni, bo wychowali siódemkę sierot, ale wszystkie były o połowę starsze od Alice. Najstarsze miało już trzydzieści lat, a najmłodsze piętnaście.  
Steve pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ona musiała się tam czuć?  
\- Jak u dziadków za karę - mruknął miliarder.  
\- Co było dalej?  
\- Pięć miesięcy. Mała uciekła im z domu i wtedy ją zabrali. Nie wiele mogłem znaleźć. Dość enigmatyczne zdanie: "Podejście rodziców zastępczych było zbyt szorstkie." Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Nie byli tacy ja my.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego udzie.  
\- Nie, nie byli. Podejrzewam, że nie okazywali jej czułości. Byli po prostu starzy i pewnie oczekiwali, że będzie się zachowywać, jak dużo starsze dziecko. A więc, znowu powrót do ośrodka, tym razem jest tam dwa tygodnie i trafia do Markusa i Barbary Edwynów. Kolejna porażka. On, pracuje jako kierowca ciężarówki, często nie ma go w domu. Ona, zapracowana matka, bliźniaki w wieku trzech lat i dwójka adoptowanych, w wieku dziesięciu i ośmiu. No i do tego kotła wrzucają nasze maleństwo.  
\- Nasze maleństwo, które potrzebuje spokoju i mnóstwa uwagi.  
\- Dokładnie. Po czterech miesiącach sami ją oddają. Powód: "Nie dogaduje się z resztą rodzeństwa".  
Steve prychnął.  
\- No jasne, bo przecież powinna być wniebowzięta, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, że wszystkim musi się dzielić, że nie znajduje pocieszenia, kiedy go potrzebuje, że...  
\- Ej, ej, kotku... - Poklepał go po nodze. - Spokojnie. Wiem, że to frustrujące, ale nie zmienimy jej przeszłości. Możemy tylko spróbować wszystko jej wynagrodzić. Spójrz na to z jasnej strony. Łatwo będzie nam pokazać, że jesteśmy lepsi. Myślę, że już zdobyliśmy u niej sporo punktów i jesteśmy na szczycie listy.  
\- To nie konkurs Tony.  
\- Nie, jasne, że nie, ale wiesz, że zapewnimy jej wszystko czego nie miała w poprzednich rodzinach. Spokój, miłość, czas... Wszystko.  
\- W porządku. Chyba masz rację. - Westchnął ciężko i zapytał: - Coś jeszcze?  
Brunet lekko się skrzywił.  
\- To było zaledwie dwa dni temu.  
\- Co?  
\- No... Oddali ją przedwczoraj. A dziś już jest z nami.  
\- Boże. - Zaczął masować palcami skronie. - Nic dziwnego, że jest taka zagubiona i roztrzęsiona. Przerzucają ją, jak rzecz. - Spojrzał na męża poważnie. - Ale to koniec. Jesteśmy jej ostatnią rodziną.   
Tony lekko się uśmiechnął.  
\- A gdzie się podziało: "Jeśli nie będziesz chciała z nami zostać znajdziemy ci nową rodziną?"  
\- Chrzanić to. Zrobimy wszystko, żeby chciała z nami zostać.  
Stark zaśmiał się i po chwili przysunął do blondyna całując go w usta.  
\- Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży. Stworzymy dla niej idealny świat, trochę zwariowany, ale pełen miłości. A za kilka lat wspomnienia poprzednich rodzin będą dla niej tak mgliste, że będzie się zastanawiała, czy to był tylko sen.  
Steve zaczął się rozluźniać, zamknął oczy i mruknął:  
\- Jesteś wizjonerem.  
\- Zawsze.  
***  
Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, gdy mężów obudziła Friday.  
_\- Kapitanie Rogers, Panie Stark, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam o tej porze, ale kazano mi informować o wszelkich nieprawidłowościach związanych z dziewczynką._  
Steve natychmiast się rozbudził i usiadł na łóżku. Jedną ręką przecierał oczy, a drugą już sięgał po spodnie dresowe.  
\- Co jest? - mruknął Stark przewracając się na plecy.  
_\- Dziewczynka od piętnastu minut jest poza łóżkiem. Odnotowałam też, że wydaje dźwięki, które można kwalifikować jako płacz._  
Kapitan nie potrzebował ani słowa więcej, pospiesznie założył podkoszulek i pobiegł do pokoju dziecinnego.  
Gdy tylko wszedł do środka, zapaliło się łagodne światło. Na tyle jasne, że wszystko było widać, ale dość słabe, że nie rozbudziłoby śpiącego dziecka.

Alice siedziała skulona w kącie. Nogi podciągnęła pod brodę i wydawała z siebie ciche łkanie.  
Steve natychmiast znalazł się przy niej.  
\- Skarbie, co się stało?  
Nawet na niego nie spojrzała, tylko mocniej przycisnęła się do ściany.  
\- Spokojnie, nic złego ci się nie stanie. Miałaś zły sen?  
Przytaknęła głową, a on bardzo powoli zaczął ją podnosić z podłogi. W pierwszym momencie pisnęła ze strachu, ale po chwili wtuliła w jego pierś. Odgarnął kosmyki włosów, które przykleiły się do jej mokrej twarzy i zapytał:  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.   
\- Ok. Nie musisz o tym mówić. Już jest po wszystkim. Jestem tutaj i nic złego cię nie spotka.  
Do pokoju wszedł Tony. Wciąż wyglądał na zaspanego, ale Steve wiedział, że nie mógłby nie sprawdzić ich małej dziewczynki. Potrzebował po prostu więcej czasu niż on, żeby wstać i znaleźć koszulkę z grubszego materiału, nie przepuszczającego światła z reaktora.  
Stark sam uznał, że będzie go zasłaniał, dopóki mała się z nimi wystarczająco nie oswoi.   
\- Co się stało? - zapytał wciąż lekko zaspanym głosem.  
\- Koszmar - odparł Steve robiąc przy tym zmartwioną minę.  
Tony podszedł do nich i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Już po wszystkim. Wiem, że złe sny to nic przyjemnego, ale ja i papa jesteśmy przy tobie.  
Alice oparła głowę na szerokim ramieniu i pociągnęła nosem.  
\- Zgubiłam Zegarka - szepnęła, a Tony zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać.  
Nagle padł na podłogę i sięgnął ręką pod łóżko. Po chwili triumfalnie ogłosił:  
\- Mam go!   
Dziewczynka nieśmiało wyciągnęła rączkę po zabawkę i przytuliła mocno do siebie.  
\- Ok, więc może teraz spróbujemy wrócić do snu - szepnął Steve i zaczął ją delikatnie kołysać.

Po kilku minutach mała już nie płakała, ale wciąż nie wyglądała na spokojną. Wierciła się w ramionach Steve'a i nie pomagały jego łagodne słowa, ani głaskanie pleców.  
\- Daj mi ją - zakomenderował Tony wyciągając przed siebie ramiona.  
Mąż spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
\- Dajmy jej jeszcze chwilkę.  
\- Ej, ja nie miałem jej jeszcze ani razu na rękach.  
\- To nie szczeniak - mruknął.  
Steve jednak widział determinację w oczach męża i w końcu delikatnie przekazał w jego ręce dziewczynkę szepcząc:  
\- Idź do taty.  
Tony z szerokim uśmiechem przytulił ją do siebie i pocałował w bok główki. Alice była jednak tak samo zdenerwowana, jak chwilę wcześniej.   
Stark zaczął delikatnie ją kołysać, potem wziął głęboki oddech i pokój wypełnił jego melodyjny, spokojny głos.  
_\- Ninna nanna, ninna oh. Questo bimbo a chi lo do? Ninna nanna, ninna oh. Questo bimbo a chi lo do? Se lo do alla Befana (...)_  
Steve stanął, jak zaczarowany, wsłuchując się w słowa włoskiej kołysanki. Czasami słyszał, jak Tony podśpiewuje różne kawałki pod nosem i dzięki temu wiedział, że jego mąż umie śpiewać, ale nigdy nie robił tego tak otwarcie.  
Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące było to, że małe ciałko w ramionach bruneta zaczęło zwisać coraz bardziej bezwładnie. W końcu nawet biały króliczek wypadł jej z rąk na podłogę, a Kapitan błyskawicznie go podniósł i odłożył na łóżko.

Stark nie przestawał śpiewać dopóki nie upewnił się, że Alice mocno śpi. Wtedy spojrzał na Steve'a i uśmiechnął się.  
\- I co? Niezły ze mnie zaklinacz "szczeniaczków"?  
Blondyn tylko kiwnął głową i odciągnął kołdrę na dziecinnym łóżku. Tony jednak nie wyglądał na chętnego, by ją odłożyć. Widząc to, jego partner podszedł do niego i jedną dłoń położył na plecach dziecka, a drugą zacisnął na biodrze mężczyzny.  
\- Będziemy mieć jeszcze wiele czasu by się nią nacieszyć. Zobaczysz, jeszcze przyjdzie taki dzień, kiedy będziesz mi ją wciskał do potrzymania.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Twoje niedoczekanie, Rogers. - Po chwili ciszy dodał: - Jest taka leciutka. Czy to normalne? Może powinien ją obejrzeć Bruce albo doktor Cho?  
\- Wszystko w swoim czasie, kochanie. Na razie nic złego jej się nie dzieje. Szybko nabierze masy biorąc pod uwagę to, że będziemy ją rozpieszczać.  
\- Pewnie, że będziemy. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to ściągnę nawet holenderską czekoladę albo...  
Zesztywniał i zamilkł, gdy mała cichutko westchnęła.  
Steve uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, odsunął kawałek i wskazał ręką na łóżko. Tony kiwnął głową i odłożył ją, dokładnie przykrywając kołdrą.  
Żaden z nich nie potrafił jednak od tak ją zostawić. Przyklęknęli przy niej i ponad pół godziny w całkowitej ciszy obserwowali, jak dziecko śpi.  
Dziecko... Ich dziecko.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do piosenki, którą śpiewał Tony ;) Niestety nie znalazłam z męskim głosem. Zawsze jest kobiecy ;/
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd5sO3gRGeo


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy rano się obudziła, przez dłuższy czas siedziała na łóżku i zastanawiała się czy wszystko było snem. Jednak wciąż była w tym ogromnym pokoju z oszałamiającą ilością zabawek. Więc naprawdę miała teraz dwóch tatusiów?   
Spojrzała na Zegarka i podniosła go na wysokość oczu.  
\- Co o tym myślisz?   
Pokręciła zabawką tak, jakby królik się rozglądał.  
\- Tak, też myślę, że tu jest fajnie. Myślisz, że oni są naprawdę mili?  
Pluszak "pokiwał" głową.  
\- Ale nie znamy ich.   
Odłożyła zabawkę na bok i zeskoczyła na podłogę. Puszysty dywan przyjemnie łaskotał jej stopy.  
Potem przyklęknęła przy dużym, drewnianym torze wyścigowym. Podobały jej się smukłe, jaskrawe samochody. Wybrała czerwony i zaczęła się nim bawić.

\- To Acura NSX Specs.  
Alice odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi i prawie upuściła auto.  
\- Ja... Ja...  
Tony uśmiechnął się do niej i wszedł do środka.  
\- Podoba ci się?  
\- Tak.  
Przyklęknął przy niej.  
\- W garażu mam taki, tylko oczywiście duży i czarny, ale w każdej chwili możemy go przemalować, jeśli wolisz czerwony.  
Alice wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.  
\- Ten prawdziwy? - zapytała.  
\- Tak, albo kolor zabawki. Możemy zmieniać wszystko, jak chcemy.  
\- Mnie też?  
Spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem, a Tony miał wrażenie, że gdyby było to możliwe, to jego reaktor w tamtym momencie by pękł.  
\- Nie. Ty jesteś idealna. - Nachylił się i pocałował ją w głowę. - Ciebie nigdy nie zmienię.  
Gdy się odsunął wyglądała na bardziej ośmieloną.  
\- Jesteś bogaty? - zapytała.  
\- Tak... Nawet bardzo.  
\- Dlatego mam tyle zabawek?  
Tony zachichotał.  
\- To też, ale głównie dlatego, że chcę cię rozpieszczać do granic możliwości. Wiesz, zdradzę ci tajemnicę. - Mała spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. - Wystarczy, że nauczysz się od papy robić "szczenięce" oczy i będziesz mnie mogła prosić o wszystko. Nawet o stacje kosmiczną.  
\- Tony, nie mieszaj jej w głowie.  
Oboje odwrócili się patrząc na Steve'a.  
\- Cześć, cukiereczku. - Podszedł bliżej i nachylił się całując małą w głowę. - Dobrze spałaś?  
\- Yyy... Tak.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się. Radość wręcz z niego promieniowała.   
\- Czas na śniadanie. Lubisz naleśniki z czekoladą?  
\- Tak! - krzyknęła radośnie.  
Tony klasnął w dłonie i momentalnie złapał ją w ramiona. Dziewczynkę lekko to zaskoczyło, ale po chwili położyła dłonie na jego barku i wydawało się, że zaakceptowała to. Nim jednak wyszli na korytarz szarpnęła się do przodu.  
\- Zegarek...  
Steve błyskawicznie się odwrócił i złapał zabawkę.  
\- Już mam. Nasz honorowy gość, nie może ominąć śniadania. Czy on też lubi naleśniki z czekoladą?  
Alice zastanowiła się i po chwili odparła:  
\- Woli z owocami.  
***  
Mężowie w lekkim szoku obserwowali, jak mała starannie próbuje pokroić naleśnika na małe kawałki, a potem ostrożnie nabija na widelec i uważa by przypadkiem się nie pobrudzić. Tony był pierwszym, który nie wytrzymał i usiadł obok niej pytając:  
\- Pomóc ci? Mogę cię nakarmić.  
\- Tak... Poproszę.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej i przejął sztućce.  
Steve nie mógł oderwać od nich oczu. Jego mąż tak świetnie odnalazł się w sytuacji, jakby nie robił tego po raz pierwszy, a setny.  
Gdy jednak poczuł wibracje swojego telefonu, skupił się na odczytaniu wiadomości i zmarszczył brwi.  
Sms był od Nat.   
Mała przybyła do nich ta nagle, że nie zdążyli zmienić swoich grafików. To był problem. Choć oboje byli gotowi się poświęcić.

_"Stracę parę kontraktów... Trudno. Nic nie jest ważniejsze od niej."_ \- powiedział mu Tony, kilka godzin przed jej przybyciem.

Steve nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego partner uważnie go obserwuje. Stark zawsze miał świetnie rozwiniętą podzielność uwagi. Zauważył, jak palce blondyna niepewnie unoszą się nad telefonem, jakby starał się coś odpisać, ale wahał się.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał w końcu, jednocześnie wkładając kawałek jedzenia do buzi dziewczynki.  
\- Nat napisała. Miałem z nią dzisiaj przetestować nowe urządzenia, ale pisze, że nie ma problemu, jeśli chcę to odwołać.   
Tony zmrużył oczy.  
\- Ile ci to zajmie?  
\- Godzinę, dwie... Trzy to maksimum.  
\- To co za problem? Zabiorę Alice do warsztatu, potem może pokażę jej biuro.   
Mała spojrzała na nich z nieśmiałością. Z reguły nigdy nie przerywała, gdy rozmawiali dorośli, ale w mężczyznach było coś takiego, że odważyła się cicho mruknąć:  
\- A garaż?  
Stark zachichotał i pokiwał głową.   
\- Garaż jest po drodze do warsztatu, więc na pewno tam zajrzymy. Acura będzie do twojej dyspozycji.  
Steve spojrzał na niego pytająco i usłyszał:  
\- Nasz cukiereczek okazuje się być fanem motoryzacji.   
\- To koniecznie pokaż jej moje motory.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. Tylko o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, twoje graty stoją w ogólnym.  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przestań je tak nazywać. To, że nie mają tysiąca udoskonaleń, nie czyni z nich gorszych pojazdów.  
\- Jasne - mruknął i delikatnie wytarł policzek dziewczynki, gdzie pojawiła się czekolada.  
Kapitan uznał, że i tak przegra, więc zmienił temat.  
\- Nie przeszkadza ci to, skarbie? Jeśli chcesz, zostanę.  
Alice dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że wypowiedź była skierowana do niej. Spojrzała na Tony'go, jakby szukając podpowiedzi, ale on tylko kiwnął zachęcająco głową. Ponownie zerknęła na Steve'a.  
\- Ja... Mi... Nie przeszkadza.  
Podszedł do niej i pogłaskał po policzku.  
\- Ok, więc zostaniesz z tatą, ale wkrótce się zobaczymy. - Dał jej buziaka w policzek, a potem pocałował męża i mruknął: - Tylko ubierz ją w coś, zanim wyjdziecie.  
\- Jasne - odparł.  
Gdy tylko usłyszał, jak zamykają się drzwi za jego partnerem, spojrzał z błyskiem na dziewczynkę.  
\- Chcesz zostać w piżamach.  
\- Mogę? Steve powiedział...  
Tony machnął ręką.  
\- Możesz wszystko. Tylko założymy jakieś skarpetki i bluzę, bo w garażach będzie chłodno.  
***  
Najpierw zaprowadził ją do ogólnego garażu, gdzie było wiele pojazdów. Większość nieciekawych. Trzy motory Kapitana stały na specjalnym miejscu. Tony posadził ją na jednym z nich i zrobił kilka zdjęć, które natychmiast przesłał do męża. W odpowiedzi otrzymał:

_"Czy ona wciąż jest w piżamach?" _

Szybko odpisał:

_"Nie oceniaj mnie, Rogers! Ciesz się, że pokazałem jej te twoje złomy :P "_

Potem pokazał jej swoje pojazdy, a mała natychmiast powiedziała:  
\- Łał! Wszystkie są twoje?  
\- Tak. I oczywiście, do każdego możesz wsiąść. - Postąpił kilka kroków naprzód. - Friday, odblokuj wszystkie samochody.  
_\- Już to zrobiłam. _

Tony z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwował, jak mała siada za kierownicą Audi R8. Wyglądała na zadowoloną, a on był zachwycony jej małą obsesją. Absolutnie nie przeszkadzała mu jej płeć. Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem teorii, że samochody, klocki, pociągi należały do chłopców, a lalki, pluszaki, małe kuchnie i kucyki do dziewczynek. W końcu znał zbyt wiele silnych kobiet, by zgadzać się z tą teorią. Wystarczył mu fakt, że nikt nie potrafił złożyć broni tak szybko, jak Natasza.

W końcu wyszli z garażu udając się do jego pracowni.   
\- Możesz chodzić gdzie chcesz, ale zapytaj się mnie zanim czegoś dotkniesz, dobrze?  
\- Tak.  
Przyklęknął przy niej i musnął palcem jej nosek.  
\- To tylko dlatego, że niektóre rzeczy tutaj, są trochę niebezpieczne, a papa dosłownie rozerwałby mnie na pół, gdyby coś ci się stało.  
\- Będę uważać.  
\- Świetnie - odparł i stanął przy stole z narzędziami. - I nie martw się, możesz mi w każdej chwili przerwać w pracy.  
Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się rozglądać.

Tony kątem oka obserwował, jak mała wędruje po jego warsztacie. Była bardzo grzeczna i ostrożna. Trochę go to martwiło, że nie zachowywała się, jak typowe dzieci w jej wieku. Nie biegała jak szalona wciąż krzycząc: _"Co to? A to? A to...". _ Miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia doczeka się, że będzie bardziej rezolutna.

Nagle zauważył, że od dłuższego czasu stoi w miejscu i wpatruje się w jeden punkt. W jego zbroje. Podszedł do niej i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Podoba ci się? To Mark 14, jest odporna na mrozy Arktyki, a właściwie powinna być, ale wciąż nad nią pracuję.  
Alice spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.   
\- Robisz zbroję dla Iron Mana?  
Stark potrząsnął głową w zdziwieniu. Przez chwilę nie był pewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Nooo tak - mruknął.  
Starał się być ostrożny w odpowiedzi, choć w głowie już zaczynał sobie wszystko układać.  
\- Znasz Iron Mana? - zapytała.

_"Bingo! Czy ci idioci naprawdę jej nie powiedzieli?" _

Przyklęknął przy niej i łagodnie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wiesz kim jestem?  
\- Yyy... Moim opiekunem... - Opuściła wzrok i szepnęła: - Tatą?  
Tony niespokojnie przeczesał swoje włosy.  
\- Ok, zróbmy to powoli. Wiesz, jak ma na imię Iron Man?  
\- Iron?  
\- No powiedzmy, a Kapitan Ameryka? Wiesz kim on jest?  
\- Bohaterem.  
Stark uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.   
\- Poczekaj tu chwilę.  
Odwrócił się od niej i kawałek odszedł.  
\- Friday? Czy Steve jest cały czas w sali treningowej.  
_\- Tak, szefie. _  
\- Ma na sobie strój Kapitana?  
_\- Tak. _  
Spojrzał przez ramię na dziewczynkę, która stała spokojnie w miejscu.  
\- Ok, zrobimy to szybko, jak oderwanie plastra.  
***


	6. Chapter 6

Wszedł do ogromnej sali treningowej, trzymając dziewczynkę w swoich ramionach. W środku było kilku agentów, Czarna Wdowa, Barton i Kapitan.  
Poczuł, jak mała sztywnieje w jego uścisku.  
\- Czy tam jest...  
\- Steve! - krzyknął urywając jej pytanie.  
Alice nie wierzyła w to, co widzi. W jej stronę biegł Kapitan Ameryka, a potem nagle uśmiechnął się, zatrzymał kawałek przed nią i zdjął hełm.  
\- Cześć! Postanowiliście mnie odwiedzić?  
W oczach dziewczynki pojawiły się łzy i zaczęła wyrywać się z ramion Tony'go.  
\- Ej, spokojnie cukiereczku. Zaraz ci wszystko... Ał... A...  
Stark zaczął odchylać głowę do tyłu próbując uniknąć dziecięcych dłoni, które jak szalone przecinały powietrze, co i rusz uderzając go w ramię, pierś lub szczękę.  
Steve kompletnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje i czego przestraszyła się malutka, ale wiedział jedno, musiała być wolna.  
\- Tony, postaw ją - powiedział zdecydowanie.  
Jego mąż wykonał polecenie. Gdy tylko stopy dziewczynki dotknęły ziemi, ta odwróciła się i pobiegła przed siebie. Mężczyźni ruszyli za nią.  
Nawet jej nie gonili i tak nie byłaby w stanie przed nimi uciec. Poza tym zatrzymała się już na korytarzu. Usiadła wciśnięta w kąt i płakała.  
Tony chciał już do niej ruszyć, ale Steve złapał go za łokieć.  
\- Czekaj. Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie powiedzieli jej. Ci skończeni debile nie uprzedzili jej...  
\- Kotku, nie nakręcaj się. Powiedz wprost.  
Brunet wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Ona nie wie, a raczej nie wiedziała, że ty to Kapitan Ameryka, a ja Iron Man. Znaczy tego chyba wciąż nie wie.  
Steve pokręcił głową i głupio się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie żartuj. Przecież jesteśmy wszędzie. Nasze podobizny... Przedstawiliśmy się jej prawdziwymi imionami.  
Tony spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.  
\- Tak, jasne, jesteśmy wszędzie. Ja ubrany od stóp do głowy, ty - popukał go w głowę - w hełmie... A ona ma pięć lat. Myślisz, że interesowało ją, żeby sprawdzać jak tacy super fajni bohaterowie mają na imię i nazwisko? Poza tym, widziałeś nas jako zabawki? Niekoniecznie przypominamy siebie.  
Steve przełknął ślinę i zmartwionym wzrokiem spojrzał w stronę dziecka.  
\- Chyba masz rację. Co teraz?  
\- Spokojnie z nią porozmawiamy.  
***  
Wcisnęła twarz w swoje kolana i chciała zniknąć. Tak bardzo się bała i niczego nie rozumiała. Zegarek się mylił, oni nie byli mili. Gdyby byli, to by jej nie brali. Pamiętała, jak Ben się z niej wyśmiewał.

_Z zachwytem oglądała animowaną bajkę o Avengersach. Na widok niebiesko-białego stroju aż podskakiwała i nagle "pstryk". Na ekranie zamiast bohaterów pojawili się jacyś ludzie przedstawiający dziwne maszyny. Odwróciła się i spojrzała ze złością na Bena, który rozsiadł się na kanapie.  
\- Ej... Chcę bajkę.  
\- Cicho bądź mała. Myślisz, że tu przybyłaś i wszystko będziesz zmieniać. O tej porze ja oglądam "Jak to jest zrobione?". Koniec dyskusji.  
Zagryzła wargę i spojrzała ze smutkiem na nastolatka.  
\- Ale ja chcę zobaczyć, czy Kapitan Ameryka da radę uciec...  
Ben zaczął się śmiać i ją przedrzeźniać.  
\- Ale ja chcę zobaczyć, czy Kapitan da radę uciec? - Spojrzał na nią surowo. - Nie da rady. Zginie.  
\- Nieprawda! - Podskoczyła na równe nogi. - On zawsze wygrywa! On jest... Jest... Super...  
\- Co tu się dzieje?  
Do pokoju weszła Barbara z surową miną. Alice opuściła wzrok.  
\- Bo ja proszę pani oglądałam bajkę o Kapitanie, a Ben przełączył, a ja tylko...  
\- I z tego powodu krzyczysz? Chyba jasno ci powiedziałam, że masz nie podnosić głosu na starszych.  
\- Ale, ale... Ja go tak lubię...  
Ben spojrzał na swoją matkę zastępczą i uśmiechnął się.  
\- To nie są bajki dla dziewczynek - powiedział. - Nie wiem, skąd ona ma tą obsesje.  
Kobieta przytaknęła głową.  
\- Racja. Zachowuj się, jak na młodą damę przystało. A teraz staniesz w kącie na pięć minut za krzyczenie. - Alice spojrzała na nią z łzami. - Ale to już! I wybij sobie z głowy te bajki o jakiś tam bohaterach.  
Gdy kobieta wyszła do kuchni, Ben podszedł bliżej i przyklęknął. Przez chwilę myślała, że chce ją pocieszyć i wtedy usłyszała:  
\- Ale ty jesteś głupia. Kapitan Ameryka nie lubi dziewczynek. On jest prawdziwym bohaterem i toleruje tylko silnych chłopców, a nie takie smarkule, jak ty.  
Wrócił na kanapę, a Alice mocniej przycisnęła się do ściany i płakała. Nigdy więcej nie oglądała już bajki o Avengersach, a wieczorem Barbara zdarła strój z Zegarka i powiedziała, że może mieć zabawkę, ale "bez tego durnego przebrania"._

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją łagodny dotyk na ramieniu.  
\- Spójrz na mnie cukiereczku. Już jest dobrze. Wiem, że się przestraszyłaś, bo nikt ci nie powiedział, kim jestem ja i tata, ale to nic nie zmienia.  
Mała gwałtownie się od niego odsunęła. Tony widział, że to zabolało Steve'a, ale niewiele mógł zrobić.  
\- Chodź księżniczko. Wrócimy do domu i tam spokojnie porozmawiamy.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu przyszła do niego, pozwoliła się wziąć na ręce i ukryła twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. Tony zastanawiał się, czy zachowywałaby się tak, gdyby to jego zobaczyła w zbroi.  
Steve szedł za nimi z przybitą miną. W głowie miał tysiące myśli, co mógł zrobić nie tak. Miał ochotę zedrzeć z siebie strój, ale nie był pewny, czy to zmieniłoby cokolwiek.

Tony ostrożnie posadził małą na kanapie i szybko skoczył po Zegarka, który od śniadania wciąż znajdował się na stole. Miał przeczucie, że zabawka się przyda i nie pomylił się. Alice natychmiast przytuliła mocno maskotkę. Stark usiadł przy niej, ale Steve przyklęknął w pewnej odległości. Brunet widział, jak jest zdruzgotany i miał nadzieję, że jakoś to naprawi.  
\- Kochanie... - szepnął odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy. - Boisz się nas? Jesteśmy bohaterami i nie krzywdzimy dzieci. Co jest nie tak?  
Spojrzała prosto w niebieskie oczy superżołnierza i zawyła:  
\- Nie lubisz mnie!  
Steve prawie odskoczył do tyłu. Wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś nagle poraził go prądem.  
\- Co? Niby czemu tak uważasz? Zrobiłem coś złego?  
Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać tak mocno, że z ledwością mówiła.  
\- Bo... Bo Ben... On... mówił, że... Że Kapitan nie lubi dziewczynek!  
Natychmiast zbliżył się do niej.  
\- Ej, ej, spokojnie. Spójrz na mnie, skarbie. Nie znam tego Bena, a skoro ja nie znam jego, to on nie zna mnie. Uwielbiam dziewczynki, a najbardziej ciebie.  
Tony przytulił ją do swojego boku.   
\- I Iron Man też.  
Steve położył ręce na jej kolanach, a jego mąż obejmował małą ramieniem i delikatnie nią kołysał. Po kilku minutach jej płacz w końcu ustał i zamienił sie w pociąganie nosem.  
\- Naprawdę? Lubicie mnie?  
\- Lubimy? My cię ubóstwiamy, księżniczko! - odparł entuzjastycznie Tony.  
Mała przetarła oczy i cicho zapytała:  
\- I mogę oglądać bajki o was?  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz - odparł szybko Stark. - I możesz mieć zabawki z naszymi podobiznami i mini strój kapitana, możesz mieć wszystko.  
\- I możesz bawić się moją tarczą - dodał szybko Steve i szeroko się uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył błysk w jej oczach.  
\- Mogę? Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście - odparł i ostrożnie wyciągnął do niej ręce.  
Tony widział, jak wielka ulga wymalowała się na jego twarzy, gdy mała wpadła w jego ramiona, mocno się do niego tuląc.  
Po kilku chwilach ciszy zaczęła dotykać palcami jego białej gwiazdy i nie odwracając od niej wzroku mruknęła:  
\- Więc Ben kłamał?  
\- Tak, skarbie - powiedział i mocniej ją przytulił.  
\- I nie zginąłeś w bajce? Uciekłeś?  
Steve zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Tony'go szukając pomocy. Stark uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jej plecach.  
\- Nie mamy wpływu na te bajki. Wiesz, to nie my w nich występujemy, ale zaraz się dowiemy. Friday?  
_\- Słucham szefie. _  
\- Sprawdź wszystkie odcinki _"Przygód Avengersów"_ i powiedz, czy w którymś odcinku postać Kapitana ginie.  
_\- Potrzebuję chwili. _  
\- Poczekamy.  
Minęło zaledwie trzydzieści sekund, gdy AI oznajmiło:  
\- _W żadnym odcinku Kapitan nie umiera. _  
\- Słyszysz, księżniczko - odparł radośnie brunet. - Ten cały Ben to kłamca i głupek. Skończony su...  
\- Tony - uciął szybko Steve.  
\- Suseł - dodał Tony z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Alice odwróciła głowę w jego stronę.  
\- Suseł? - zapytała.  
\- Tak, na razie suseł. Kiedyś nauczę cię lepszego określenia.  
Mała kiwnęła głową i ziewnęła.   
\- Chcesz mieć drzemkę? - spytał Steve.  
\- Tak.  
\- W porządku. Miałaś sporo wrażeń od rana. Przyda ci się odpoczynek.  
\- I jesteś już w piżamkach - dodał Tony.  
\- Raczej ciągle - odparł Kapitan, ale nie było w jego głosie złości, raczej lekkie rozbawienie.  
Bez oporów pozwoliła mu zanieść się do łóżka i gdy tylko ją położył, zwinęła się w kłębek i zamknęła oczy. Steve zachichotał i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Jesteś, jak mały kotek - szepnął.

Kiedy wrócił do męża, ten już coś przeglądał w telefonie.  
\- Mam tego gnojka - oświadczył. - Benjamin Teners, adoptowany syn tych starców. Wiem do jakiej chodzi szkoły.  
Blondyn skrzywił się.  
\- Tony, nie będziemy prześladować tego dzieciaka.  
\- Co?! Gdzie byłeś, jak nasze dziecko wpadło w histerię, bo odkryło, że jesteś Kapitanem? Była przerażona. Kto wie, co ten gówniarz jej jeszcze naopowiadał? Może, że Iron Man to zboczeniec, albo...  
\- Przestań! - warknął. - Wiem, że jesteś zły, ja też, ale co zamierzasz zrobić? Wpaść tam i pobić chłopaka, który nie ma z tobą żadnych szans? Zrobiłbyś to Peterowi?  
\- Peter nie jest takim debilem. Nigdy nie okłamałby i nie skrzywdziłby młodszego dziecka.  
\- Super. Będzie świetnym przyjacielem Alice.  
\- Zmieniasz temat - burknął Tony.  
\- Nie. Próbuję tylko cię uspokoić. - Podszedł bliżej i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. - Wiesz, że to nie ma sensu i nic nie zmienisz takim zachowaniem. Nie na tym polega rodzicielstwo.  
Stark musiał się poddać. Schował telefon do kieszeni i burknął:  
\- Wiem, ale nie zaprzeczaj, że gdybyś mógł...  
\- To tak nastraszyłbym tego gówniarza, że na widok białej gwiazdy dostawałby ataku paniki.  
Tony zachichotał i ponownie wyjął komórkę.  
\- Co tym razem? - zapytał z podejrzliwością Steve.  
\- Ooo, tym razem nic.  
Odwrócił telefon tak, że jego mąż mógł zobaczyć zdjęcie.  
\- Piżamki z naszymi wizerunkami... Ok, na to mogę się zgodzić.  
\- Tak!  
Steve pokręcił głową i odsunął się. Czasem niedowierzał, jak dziecinny potrafił być Stark... Ale kochał tą jego stronę i wiedział, że niewielu ją znało.  
\- Wrócę do Nat i skończę testy. Za godzinę powinienem być.  
\- W porządku. Póki mała śpi, poprzeglądam emaile. Potem może z powrotem zabiorę ją do warsztatu. W razie czego pytaj Friday, gdzie jesteśmy.  
\- Jasne.  
***  
Reszta dnia minęła im w spokoju, dopiero wieczorem znowu zaczęły się problemy. Choć już wiedzieli dlaczego dziewczynka boi się kąpieli, to wiedza ta niewiele im pomogła. Była przerażona. Co prawda obeszło się, bez ataku złości, ale Kapitanowi pękało serce, gdy wnosił ją do łazienki. Mała kurczowo się go trzymała i czuł jakby ją zdradzał.  
\- No już, już. - Poklepał jej plecy. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Spójrz. Tata już włączył hologramy.  
Tylko na chwilę się odwróciła i zerknęła w stronę wanny, po czym ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu. Owszem, wodne zwierzątka były kuszące, ale ona jakoś nie miała ochoty się skusić.  
Tony widział, że Steve powoli się poddaje, zrobił pół kroku w stronę wyjścia. Wiedział jednak, że odpuszczając jej, niczego nie osiągną. Musieli przełamać jej strach.  
\- Mam dla ciebie nowe piżamki! - powiedział z radością. - Uwierz mi, pokochasz je, ale... To niespodzianka. Umyjemy się szybko i pokażę ci je.   
Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, jakby oczekiwała, że to podstęp. Zerknęła na wodę i mruknęła:  
\- Chcę syrenki.  
\- Jasne!   
Tony natychmiast włączył odpowiednią opcję. W końcu pozwoliła się włożyć do wanny, choć przez całą kąpiel była zdenerwowana, a jej minka jasno im mówiła, że jest gotowa rozpłakać się w każdej chwili.  
Ten nastrój jednak minął momentalnie, gdy Stark pokazał jej trzy nowe pary piżamek. Oczy Alice natychmiast zaszkliły się zachwytem, a ślady po łzach zniknęły w sekundę.  
\- To... To moje?  
\- Oczywiście. Mówiłem ci, że dostaniesz ode mnie wszystko.  
\- Które wybierasz? - zapytał Steve i szybko dodał: - Pamiętaj, że wszystkie są twoje. Dzisiaj możesz wybrać te.   
Wskazał na zestaw z czerwonymi spodenkami w niebieskie reaktory i czerwono-żółtą bluzkę z wizerunkiem Iron Mana.   
\- Albo te - wtrącił szybko Stark i podniósł drugi zestaw.  
Niebieskie spodenki przyozdobione małymi tarczami i niebiesko-białą koszulkę z twarzą Kapitana.  
Alice zagryzła wargę i patrzyła to na jedne piżamki to na drugie. W końcu uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na trzeci zestaw.  
Tony zaśmiał się i odparł:  
\- Wiedziałem.  
Spodenki były czerwono-niebieskie, a bluza była podzielona na pół. Po jednej stronie był wizerunek Kapitana, a po drugiej Iron Mana.

Gdy kładli ją spać, wyraźnie chciała coś od Tony'go. Patrzyła na niego prosząco, otworzyła usta, ale zamknęła je i zrezygnowana opuściła wzrok.  
\- Ej, co jest nie tak, cukiereczku? - zapytał.  
Alice milczała, ale Steve miał pewne przeczucie. Szepnął coś do ucha męża.  
\- Aaaa... Myślisz? - zapytał Stark.  
\- Tak.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej ramiona.  
\- No chodź. Chcesz, żebym ci zaśpiewał?  
Dziewczynka energicznie przytaknęła głową i wręcz rzuciła się w jego objęcia.  
Po chwili w pokoju rozbrzmiał głos Tony'go. Ta sama włoska piosenka znowu pomogła jej pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie.  
Kiedy Steve przykrywał ją kołdrą, uśmiechnął się szeroko, odgarnął z czoła kilka zabłąkanych kosmyków i szepnął:  
\- Śpij dobrze, skarbie.  
***


	7. Chapter 7

Następne trzy dni minęły im w podobnej rutynie. Jedli razem śniadanie, oglądali jakiejś bajki, potem Tony zabierał ją do warsztatu, gdzie pozwalał jej się bawić z Dum-E. Alice początkowo była sceptycznie nastawiona do robota, ale po tym jak odkryła, że umie on aportować i w ogóle zachowuje się trochę, jak pies, zaczęła go uwielbiać.  
Następnie w drodze do domu zahaczali o garaż. Kiedy wchodzili do mieszkania, Steve czekał już na nich z przekąskami. Po jedzeniu mała chwilę się bawiła i miała drzemkę.   
Po przebudzeniu to Steve przejmował nad nią opiekę, pozwalając mężowi skupić się na jego sprawach. Co jednak nie znaczyło, ze Tony siedział cały czas w swoim gabinecie. Co około pół godziny wyglądał i ciekawsko patrzył co robią.   
Po obiedzie, znowu pozwalali jej oglądać bajki, obowiązkowo musiała obejrzeć minimum dwa odcinki _"Przygód Avengersów"_. Do wieczora czas mijał im w błogim spokoju.  
Problemy standardowo zaczynały się przed kąpielą, choć z ulgą zaczęli zauważać, że jej strach się zmniejsza. Na dobranoc Tony musiał jej oczywiście zaśpiewać i choć zasypiała od razu, to każdej nocy wybudzała się z płaczem. Z reguły wystarczyło kilka minut przytulania i wracała do snu, ale mężowie i tak się tym martwili.

Po tych trzech dniach Steve zaczął mieć wątpliwości, co do ich "planu dnia".  
\- Powinniśmy w końcu pokazać jej resztę kompleksu... No, może na razie unikając tych zatłoczonych miejsc, ale musi w końcu wyjść na zewnątrz.  
\- Jest zima - odparł Tony.  
Ponieważ był pochylony nad biurkiem nie zauważył, jak Steve przewraca oczami.  
\- Jest prawie połowa wiosny, a poza tym, zaskoczę cię... Dzieci też wychodzą zimą. Trzeba je po prostu ubrać cieplej.  
Stark posłał mu bezczelny uśmiech.  
\- W coś więcej niż piżamki? Wystarczy dodać szalik i czapkę?  
Kapitan zaplótł ręce na piersi, co było zawsze jego ostrzeżeniem, że chce porozmawiać na poważnie.  
Tony spojrzał na niego i odsunął papiery na bok.  
\- Ok, zrozumiałem. Nie możemy jej ciągle ukrywać i sprowadzać jej życia do domu i warsztatu.  
\- Dokładnie - mruknął Steve. - Zastanawiam się tylko w jaki sposób poznać ją z resztą zespołu, pojedynczo, czy grupowo.  
\- Możemy zrobić przyjęcie powitalnie.  
\- Tony - jęknął. - Naprawdę uważasz, że czułaby się dobrze?  
\- Nie, ale pokazalibyśmy jej, jak bardzo się cieszymy, że ją mamy.  
\- Tak, ale... To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
Wtedy usłyszeli przerażony krzyk z salonu:  
\- Steve! Tony!  
\- O cholera - syknął Stark i pospieszył do małej.  
Kapitan był tuż za nim.  
***  
Bucky wszedł do ich mieszkania, jak do swojego. Było wczesne popołudnie i z doświadczenia wiedział, że o tej porze Stark jest w warsztacie, a Steve maluje. Chciał właściwie tylko powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że na misji rozwalił swój telefon, więc nie dostał żadnej jego wiadomości. Wszedł do salonu i gwałtownie się zatrzymał.  
Na podłodze siedziała mała dziewczynka bawiąca się w układanie puzzli. W pierwszej chwili go nie dostrzegła, a on patrzył na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Więc udało im się - szepnął sam do siebie.  
Mocno trzymał kciuki za przyjaciela i jego męża. Czasami mogło się wydawać, że nie lubią się z Tony'm, ale tak naprawdę dawno zakopali urazy i uwielbiali się po prostu sprzeczać.  
Próbował po cichu wycofać się z salonu, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak nagłe pojawienie się może przestraszyć dziecko. Na dodatek miał na sobie koszulkę na ramiączkach, więc jego metalowe ramię było w pełni widoczne.  
Niestety dziewczynka podniosła wzrok i zauważyła go. W jej oczach natychmiast pojawił się strach, a on poczuł ukłucie.  
\- Cześć... - Przełknął ślinę. - Nie bój się, ja już...  
Mała jednak wygląda na przerażoną i krzyknęła:  
\- Steve! Tony!  
***  
Tony był pierwszym, który wpadł do salonu, spodziewając się czegoś najgorszego. Kiedy zobaczył Bucky'go odetchnął z ulgą, ale i tak błyskawicznie wziął małą na ręce.  
\- Już dobrze... No już, to tylko mój i papy przyjaciel. Bucky.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i podszedł, by lekko przytulić James'a.  
\- Hej, miło cię widzieć.  
\- Uh... Przepraszam, ja wpadłem tylko powiedzieć, że telefon mi się roztrzaskał... Nie chciałem jej przestraszyć.  
\- Och, więc nie wiedziałeś?  
\- No nie... Gratulacje.  
\- Dzięki.  
Alice, która zdążyła się już trochę uspokoić, spojrzała na niego z podejrzliwością.  
\- Nie przyszedł mnie zabrać z powrotem do ośrodka... Do...   
\- Nie, nie. Oczywiście, że nie cukiereczku - odparł Tony i przytulił ją do siebie.  
Steve w tym momencie postanowił do niej podejść, ale przyjaciel go zatrzymał.  
\- Ja już pójdę.  
\- Nie, poczekaj, proszę.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć podszedł do męża. Delikatnie przejął Alice w swoje ramiona i pocałował ją w czoło. Podszedł do Zimowego Żołnierza i powiedział:  
\- Alice, to wujek Bucky. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdy byłem mały i słaby, zawsze mnie ratował i ciebie też będzie bronił.  
Dziewczynka w końcu zerknęła na niego.  
\- Cześć Alice - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Steve ma rację. Nie skrzywdzę cię.  
Kapitan czując, że jest spokojniejsza, postawił ją na ziemię. James natychmiast przyklęknął, nie chcąc nad nią górować. Spojrzenie małej powędrowało na jego lewe ramię.  
\- To prawdziwa ręka? - zapytała cicho.  
\- No tak jakby, to taka zastępcza ręka... Chcesz dotknąć?  
Mała przez chwilę się wahała. Właściwie dla Tony'go to wyglądało nawet śmiesznie, bo oboje byli równie niepewni. Bucky wyglądał tak, jakby sam zamierzał uciec. W końcu mała cicho powiedziała:  
\- Mogę?  
\- Jasne.  
Ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń i na początku tylko musnęła metal. Zachęcona spokojem Bucky'go, zbliżyła się i złapała za jego palec.  
\- Jesteś robotem, jak Dum-E?  
Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni zaśmiali się. Tony oczywiście najgłośniej.  
\- Nie, kochanie - powiedział Steve. - Bucky nie jest robotem. Po prostu kiedyś mi pomagał i przez to stracił rękę, tą prawdziwą. Ta metalowa, to proteza. Czasem ludzie mają protezy nóg, czasem rąk.  
\- Ach - mruknęła.  
Potem jej wzrok padł na fragment odsłoniętej skóry, gdzie metalowa kończyna łączyła się z ciałem.  
\- Ktoś cię skrzywdził? - spytała wskazując na blizny.  
\- Tak - odparł cicho.  
\- Dlatego, że byłeś niegrzeczny?  
\- Nie... Znaczy, pewni ludzie uważali, że jestem niegrzeczny, ale tak naprawdę oni byli źli.  
Alice odsunęła się od niego kawałek i podwinęła rękaw bluzki pokazując mu kilka małych blizn, jakie miała na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia.  
\- Ja byłam niegrzeczna - szepnęła.  
Bucky westchnął cicho i siłą powstrzymał, by nie przyciągnąć jej do siebie i ochronnie otoczyć ramionami. Spojrzał pytająco na mężczyzn. Ci jednak pozostawali cicho, jakby sami byli zaskoczeni jej wyznaniem  
Steve w końcu otrząsnął się i przyklęknął przy małej.  
\- Ciebie też skrzywdzili źli ludzie. Byłaś grzeczna, tylko oni tego nie widzieli.  
Mała nie wyglądała wcale na przekonaną. Posmutniała i wbiła wzrok w swoje stopy. Bucky miał wrażenia, że zaraz pęknie mu serce. Desperacko chciał zrobić coś, co by ją pocieszyło.  
\- Hej, a pokarzesz mi, co układasz? Uwielbiam puzzle.  
Alice spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili kiwnęła głową, złapała go za metalową dłoń i pociągnęła w stronę układanki.  
\- Łał! Tych puzzli jest chyba z tysiąc.  
Dziewczynka zachichotała i pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, Tony mówi, że sześćdziesiąt.  
\- Sześćdziesiąt? To i tak dużo, a ty ułożyłaś już prawie połowę.  
\- Chcesz mi pomóc?  
\- Pewnie, ale musisz mi najpierw zdradzić, co to będzie... - Przekręcił głowę na bok. - Hipopotamy? Żyrafy?  
Popatrzyła na niego, jak na kosmitę.  
\- Nie widzisz. - Pacnęła dłonią fragment przedstawiający uszy. - To będą króliczki.  
\- Ach. Teraz widzę.

Tony, który stał z boku, patrzył oniemiały. W końcu przysunął się do męża, który nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Jakby to, że Zimowy Żołnierz świetnie dogaduje się z dzieckiem, nie było niczym niezwykłym.  
\- Porwali go kosmici i wymienili na Mary Poppins?  
Bucky rzucił mu lodowate spojrzenie, ale trwało to tylko sekundę. Nie chciał by zauważyła to dziewczynka.  
\- Słyszę cię - mruknął.  
Stark jednak go zignorował i wyczekująco patrzył na Steve'a.  
\- Bucky miał młodszą siostrę, którą się zajmował.  
\- I ciebie, Stevie... Ty też byłeś, jak dziecko - dodał i wziął kilka wolnych puzzli.  
Kapitan naburmuszył się, a Tony uśmiechnął się. Czasem naprawdę lubił obserwować ich słowne przepychanki.

Kiedy puzzle były już ułożone, a dziewczynka zajęła się inną zabawą, Bucky odciągnął Steve'a na bok.  
\- Powiesz mi o co chodziło? Kto ją skrzywdził?   
\- Ech... Od czego by tu zacząć. Usiądź.  
Dziesięć minut później miał ochotę zrobić dziurę w ścianę.  
\- Żartujesz sobie! To jest jakiś cholerny żart!  
\- Ciszej - syknął i spojrzał na małą, ale znajdowała się tak daleko i była na tyle zajęta, że w ogóle nie zwracała na nich uwagi.  
Bucky przeczesał dłonią po włosach i wymruczał:  
\- Przepraszam, po prostu... To okropne...  
\- Co jest okropne? - zapytał Tony, który nagle zjawił się obok nich.  
\- To, że traktowano ją, jak rzecz i przerzucano z miejsca na miejsce i to, że jej rodzice... Kurwa, nie mogę - sapnął.   
Stark poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu.  
\- Wiem, też mam ochotę rozwalić cały ten system. Może chcesz znać ich adresy...  
\- Tony - mruknął ostrzegawczo Steve. - Cieszę się, że znalazłeś partnera w zbrodni, ale żadnemu z was nie pozwolę na wymierzanie sprawiedliwości na własną rękę.   
\- Jesteś nudny - odparł dramatycznie Stark.  
\- To co ją spotkało było okropne, ale ma teraz nas i wkrótce poznamy ją z resztą i jestem pewny, że wszyscy otoczą ją miłością.  
\- Tego też jestem pewny - dodał Bucky.  
\- Ech, Barnes i już przelazłeś na jego stronę.  
James przewrócił oczami i zapytał:  
\- Więc, jestem pierwszym, którego poznała?  
\- Taa, ale nie czuj się, jakbyś wygrał Oscara - mruknął Tony.  
\- Och, nie śmiałbym.  
Steve westchnął ciężko doskonale wiedząc do czego to zmierza.  
\- To ja do niej pójdę, a wy kontynuujcie tą waszą ulubioną grę w słownego pin-ponga.  
Obaj spojrzeli na niego z politowaniem.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że relacja Tony/Bucky może trochę zaskoczyć ;) Zakładam jednak, że w świecie, w którym dzieje się moje opowiadanie, Steve postąpił rozsądnie. Czyli już po wydarzeniach w DC powiedział Tony'mu prawdę, by ten miał czas na przetrawienie tych informacji.  
Poza tym w komiksie z 2018 r. Winter Soldier No. 1 widać, że ta dwójka naprawdę mogłaby się w specyficzny sposób przyjaźnić https://bamsmackpow.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/308/files/2018/12/tony1.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

Wieczorem Tony wszedł do sypialni i oznajmił:  
\- Za dwa dni robimy piknik i poznamy ją ze wszystkimi.  
Steve odłożył książkę, którą czytał i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
\- Poważnie? Jeszcze kilka godzin temu twierdziłeś, że jest zima...  
\- Sam wyprowadziłeś mnie z błędu - odparł i zaczął się rozbierać.  
\- Tak, ale... W sumie jest chłodno... I...   
Stark zaczął się śmiać i w samych bokserkach wślizgnął się pod kołdrę przytulając się do szerokiej piersi męża.  
\- Teraz zastanawiam się, kto boi się bardziej? Ty, czy mała?   
\- Po prostu... Piknik?  
\- Tak - jęknął brunet. - Za dwa dni będzie naprawdę ciepły dzień. Najcieplejszy tej wiosny. Uwierz mi, Friday to sprawdziła i... Sam nie wiem, pomyślałem, że to dobry sposób. Zrobimy to na terenie ośrodka. Upewnimy się, że żadni kadeci nie będą mieli w tym czasie ćwiczeń. Rozstawimy stoły. Zdążyłem już też zamówić mini plac zabaw. I póki co, wszyscy mają wolne.  
Steve pokiwał głową i objął go ramieniem.  
\- Może to dobry pomysł. Otwarta przestrzeń, świeże powietrze. Powinno się udać. Więc, kto będzie?  
\- Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Nat, Wanda, Happy, Clint, Thor, Sam, Bruce i niestety Barnes.  
\- Ok. Mam nadzieję, że się nie przestraszy.  
W głosie Steve'a była niepewność, ale Tony poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Da radę. To mały wojownik.  
***

*2 dni później 

Dziewczynka zatrzymała się w korytarzu i skuliła w sobie.  
\- Nie chcę - szepnęła, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.  
Steve przyklęknął przy niej i pogłaskał jej policzek.  
\- To nasi przyjaciele, kochanie. Wszyscy bardzo chcą cię poznać. Nic złego cię nie spotka. Ja i tata będziemy blisko.  
Tony stanął za nią i delikatnie położył dłoń na jej plecach.  
\- To tylko piknik, cukiereczku. Będzie fajnie. Będzie też huśtawka i zjeżdżalnia. Wszyscy będziemy się dobrze bawić.  
Steve był pełen podziwu, że jego mąż wciąż był tak samo pewny siebie i spokojny. On miał ochotę skryć małą w swoich ramionach i popędzić z nią do jej pokoju.   
Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i najspokojniej, jak potrafił powiedział:  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu spróbujemy, ale jeśli będziesz się czuć naprawdę źle, to obiecuję, że wrócimy tutaj.  
Alice przytaknęła głową i patrząc na niego zapytała:  
\- A... Wujek Bucky będzie?  
Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Będzie i jestem pewny, że nie może się ciebie doczekać.  
Poprawił jej szaliczek, wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Mała chętniej, niż kilka chwil wcześniej, złapała jego dłoń i pozwoliła się poprowadzić.

Wszyscy już na nich czekali. Każdy zaczął podchodzić i się przestawiać. Byli podekscytowani i pełni entuzjazmu w przeciwieństwie do Alice. Dziewczynka złapała mocno za nogę Tony'go, tak że ten nie mógł przy niej przyklęknąć, ale zrobił to Steve.  
\- To Peter - powiedział i pogłaskał ją po plecach.  
\- Hej - odparł radośnie chłopak.  
Alice wychyliła się troszkę do przodu i mruknęła:  
\- Cześć.  
Parker prawie podskoczył z radości.  
\- Strasznie się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać. Pokażę ci fajne sztuczki, jak będziesz chciała. Umiem zrobić hamak z pajęczyny albo huśtawkę, ale jak chcesz to możemy też poukładać zestawy lego...  
\- Peter, - uciął mu Tony - doceniam twój entuzjazm, ale zwolnij trochę.   
\- Cześć, króliczku.  
Mała natychmiast spojrzała na Bucky'go i uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Cześć wujku.  
Steve bez problemy zauważył, jak jego przyjaciel był zadowolony słysząc dziewczynkę. Najwyraźniej nazywanie go "wujkiem" było dla niego zaszczytem.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć huśtawkę? - zapytał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
Alice jednak zawahała się i pytająco spojrzała na opiekunów.  
\- Idź, cukiereczku - powiedział Stark.  
\- W razie czego będziemy tu cały czas - dodał Steve.

Steve i Tony odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy mała zaczęła się zachowywać swobodniej i rozmawiać z innymi. Nie umknęło im jednak, że zdecydowanie trzymała się najbliżej Bucky'go.  
\- Czemu ona tak do niego ciągnie? - mruknął Tony. - Myślałem, że bardziej zaprzyjaźni się z Peterem albo chociaż z Wandą, ale nie... Barnes.  
Mąż spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.  
\- Mam swoją teorię. - Stark zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem. - Myślę, że w jakiś sposób ona wyczuwa, że on też był zraniony, pomiatany... Poza tym pamiętasz, jaki był kiedyś?  
Brunet zamyślił się.  
\- W sumie, coś w tym jest. Kiedyś też był taki zahukany... Nie lubię twojej teorii, ale ją akceptuję.  
Steve zaśmiał się i przyciągnął go do siebie całując w bok głowy.

Minęło pół godziny, a mała wciąż chodziła wszędzie za Bucky'm. Trzymała go za dłoń i nawet, gdy rozmawiała z innymi nie puszczała go. Kapitan zauważył, że Tony oddalił się i stał teraz do wszystkich plecami wstukując coś w telefon. Podszedł do niego.  
\- Firma? - zapytał.  
\- Umm... Zaraz kończę.  
\- Tony - mruknął lekko karcącym tonem.  
\- Co? - sapnął brunet i natychmiast podniósł głowę.  
Mimo ciemnych okularów jego mąż był w stanie dostrzec błysk złości w jego oczach.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- A co jeśli ona woli jego? Mamy nad nim przewagę tylko kilku dni... Co jeśli...  
\- Co? To my ją adoptowaliśmy.  
Tony westchnął zirytowany.  
\- Tak wiem, ale jeśli to nic nie znaczy. Może woli jego.  
\- Może tak.  
Stark aż zdjął okulary i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- I nie widzisz w tym problemu?  
\- Nie... My zostaniemy jej wujkami, a on jej tatą.  
\- Chyba cię popie...  
\- Odwróć się - urwał mu zanim Tony zdążył wyrzucić z siebie ciąg przekleństw.  
Kiedy tylko to zrobił, zrozumiał, że ostatnie wypowiedzi Steve'a były podpuchą, bo widział coś, czego on nie był w stanie dostrzec.   
Alice i Bucky zbliżali się do nich. Mała wciąż trzymała jego dłoń, ale wyraźnie ciągnęła go w ich stronę. Gdy była dość blisko, Stark dostrzegł jej nietęgą minę.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał i natychmiast przyklęknął.  
I to był moment, kiedy wszelkie jego obawy gwałtownie się rozmyły, bo dziewczynka puściła rękę wujka i natychmiast schowała się w jego ramionach. Nie płakała, ale wyraźnie potrzebowała komfortu. Tony zaczął zataczać dłońmi kółka na jej plecach.  
Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok i powiedział:  
\- Thor postanowił pokazać, co potrafi jego młot i ściągnął błyskawicę... Malutka się przestraszyła i chciała do was.  
Steve nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu i spojrzał znacząco na męża. Ten jednak był zbyt zajęty tuleniem dziewczynki.  
\- Już skarbie. Wujek Thor jest czasem idiotą i nie zastanawia się nad tym co robi.  
\- Tony...  
\- Przecież mam rację.   
Steve skrzywił się lekko. W sumie, patrząc na zdenerwowane dziecko czuł trochę złości w stosunku do boga piorunów.  
\- A co powiecie na zrobienie mu psikusa?  
Stark podniósł się trzymając małą w ramionach i spojrzała na niego zaciekawiony.  
\- Hmm, ja jestem za. A ty, cukiereczku?  
Alice przytaknęła głową nie będąc nawet do końca pewna na co się zgadza.  
\- Buck, odsuń się trochę.  
Gdy tylko to zrobił, Steve zaczął się rozglądać przymrużył oczy i w końcu dostrzegł Thora siedzącego przy stole z dziko gestykulującą Nat. Był prawie pewny, że przyjaciółka daje mu wykład na temat tego, że midgardskie dzieci mają prawo bać się błyskawic i grzmotów.  
Wytężył wzrok jeszcze bardziej i uśmiechnął się złośliwie zauważając, że młot boga leży kawałek dalej, oparty o drzewo.

Och, Bucky znał ten uśmiech. Co prawda odkąd Steve został Kapitanem Ameryką rzadko kiedy pozwalał by pojawiała się ta strona jego natury. Najwyraźniej jednak należało zanotować, że dla dziecka był w stanie zrobić wiele, a może nawet i wszystko.  
Steve wyciągnął rękę i w mniej niż sekundę oręż znalazła się w jego dłoni.  
\- Łał! - krzyknęła mała z zachwytem.  
\- Tak, papa też może trzymać młot - odparł zadowolony Tony, który doskonale zaczął rozumieć, co planuje blondyn.  
\- A teraz - Steve spojrzał na przyjaciela - pójdziesz tam i niby przypadkiem zapytasz się Thora, gdzie jego młot.  
Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ok, ale czy jeśli on wyciągnie dłoń to...  
\- Nie - odparł szybko Kapitan. - Ja go trzymam, nie przyciągnie mnie razem z nim do niego. Jeśli o to pytałeś.  
\- W porządku.  
Steve spojrzał na Tony'go i dziewczynkę.  
\- Ja idę się schować, a wy obserwujcie zabawę.  
Alice spojrzała lekko zaniepokojona za nim.  
\- Czy Thor będzie na nas zły? - zapytała.  
Tony poprawił swój uchwyt i odparł:  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. To papa zabrał młot, ale... To my powinniśmy być źli na niego na przestraszenie ciebie.

Obserwowali, jak Bucky podchodzi do Thora, a ten wyciąga rękę. Po chwili zerwał się na równe nogi i jak w amoku zaczął się rozglądać. Ponownie próbował przywołać młot, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Wyglądało to dość komicznie. Szczególnie, gdy bóg piorunów zaczął zaglądać pod stoły.  
Tony zaczął się śmiać, a do niego dołączyła dziewczynka. Choć odgłosy wydawane przez nią były znacznie cichsze.  
Po kilku minutach Thor podbiegł do nich, a Alice lekko się skuliła, ale brunet delikatnie cmoknął ją w policzek i szepnął:  
\- Nie ma się czego bać.   
\- Anthony, przyjacielu... Pomóż mi. Te twoje maszyny wszystko widzą i wiedzą. Rozkaż im, żeby znalazły mój młot.  
\- Jasne. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko na te słowa, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy usłyszał resztę . - Najpierw jednak przeproś moje dziecko i obiecaj, że następnym razem zapytasz się jej, czy chce zobaczyć błyskawice i grzmoty.  
Thor zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale po chwili uległ.  
\- Przepraszam kruszyno. Zapewne masz swoje powody, żeby bać się błyskawic i grzmotów. Obiecuję, że już ich nie będę przywoływać przy tobie.  
Alice spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tego, że dorośli ją przepraszają. W końcu mruknęła:  
\- Ok.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i zapytał:  
\- Oddajemy mu młot?  
\- Tak - odparła.  
Stark odwrócił się za siebie i pomachał ręką. Na horyzoncie pojawił się Steve trzymający oręż Thora.  
\- Naprawdę? On mnie zdradził? - mruknął bóg.  
\- Och przyjacielu. Wkrótce nauczysz się, że nie ma bardziej rozwścieczonej istoty w całym wszechświecie niż midgardski tata.  
\- Zapamiętam to. - Spojrzał na dziewczynkę. - Naprawdę przepraszam, już tego nie zrobię.  
Steve oddał z uśmiechem młot, a potem przejął z rąk męża dziewczynkę.  
\- I jak, podobała ci się zabawa?  
\- Chyba tak - odparła.   
\- Chcesz wrócić do reszty?  
\- Tak, ale... Ty i Tony będziecie blisko?  
\- Oczywiście - odparł błyskawicznie Stark. - Cały czas, cukiereczku.  
***


	9. Chapter 9

Reszta spotkania minęła im w spokoju na rozmowach i zabawie. Było tak ciepło, że postanowili zjeść kolacje przy piknikowych stołach. Steve jednak zauważył, że Alice siedząca pomiędzy nim, a Tony'm trzęsie się nieznacznie.  
\- Zimno ci kochanie? - zapytał głaszcząc ją po policzku.  
\- Trochę - szepnęła.  
Natychmiast zdjął swoją kurtkę i opatulił nią dziewczynkę, a Stark posadził ją na swoich kolanach. Natasha, która siedziała naprzeciwko nich uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Co cię tak bawi, Romanoff? - mruknął Iron Man.  
\- Och, przypomniałam sobie, jak byliście przerażeni kilka dni temu, a teraz proszę... Urodzeni z was tatusiowie.  
Stark pokręcił głową i zignorował ją. Schylił się do dziecka i delikatnie zapytał:  
\- Teraz lepiej? Ciepło ci już?  
\- Tak.  
W końcu jednak zaczęło się ściemniać i wszyscy wrócili do siebie. Steve wziął dziewczynkę na ręce i nim doszli do domu, ona zasnęła. Mężowie postanowili jej nie kąpać i nie budzić. Przebrali ją w piżamki i ostrożnie ułożyli w łóżku. Nawet nie drgnęła, więc uznali, że musi być wykończona.   
Sami z resztą też odczuwali, jak zlatuje z nich stres zastępowany znużeniem.

Tony sapnął i opadł na kanapę. Po chwili położył nogi na kolanach męża, a Steve zaczął masować jego stopy. Brunet zamknął oczy i zamruczał z przyjemności.  
\- To był ciężki dzień... Ale chyba udany? - zerknął jednym okiem na Kapitana.  
\- Chyba tak. Przez większość czasu mała wydawała się zadowolona.  
\- Owszem, tylko Thor - mruknął.  
Steve zachichotał i poklepał go po nodze.  
\- Wiesz, jaki on jest. Nie chciał jej specjalnie przestraszyć.  
Tony kiwnął głową i sięgnął po komórkę. Kapitan złapał jedną ręką porzuconą książkę, ale drugą dłonią wciąż delikatnie masował nogi partnera.  
Zapadli w błogie lenistwo i nawet nie usłyszeli odgłosu małych kroków.  
\- Steve, Tony?  
Obaj prawie podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu dziewczynki.  
Alice stała zaledwie metr od nich, przyciskając do siebie Zegarka. Wyglądała na zaspaną, ale nie zauważyli śladów łez, co było dobrym znakiem.  
Byli zaskoczeni, bo był to pierwszy raz, kiedy sama wyszła ze swojego pokoju.  
Steve jako pierwszy się ocknął.  
\- Hej, skarbie. Co się stało? Miałaś zły sen?  
Mała pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie mogę spać.  
Tony wyciągnął do niej dłoń.  
\- Chodź do nas.  
Kolejnym zaskoczeniem było dla nich to, że zrobiła to chętnie. Steve posadził ją na nogach Starka, które wciąż znajdowały się na jego kolanach. Nikomu to jednak nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Podobał ci się dzisiejszy dzień? - zapytał Kapitan, głaszcząc ją po głowie.  
\- Yhy... Było fajnie.  
\- Powtórzymy to, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała - odparł Tony.  
Steve postanowił wykorzystać jej dobry nastrój i zapytać o ważną kwestię.  
\- A, gdybyśmy obaj musieli iść na misję, to z kim byś chciała zostać?  
Alice zerknęła na niego przestraszona, a Stark szybko dodał:  
\- Tylko na kilka godzin.   
Uspokoiła się i odparła:  
\- Z wujkiem Bucky'm.  
\- Cóż za zaskoczenie - prychnął Tony.  
\- A oprócz wujka Bucky'go? - dopytywał Steve.  
\- Hmm... Ciocia Wanda i Nat, i ciocia Pepper... I... Może Peter, bo on chyba nie jest taki, jak Ben...  
\- Nie, cukiereczku. Peter, jest zupełnie inny. Nigdy by cię nie okłamał i nie skrzywdził.  
\- Powiedział, że ma klocki lego, z których można zbudować twoją zbroję.  
Tony zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie wątpię w to.  
Steve postanowił kontynuować temat.  
\- A co myślisz o wujku Samie, albo wujku Rhodey'u? Mogłabyś z nimi trochę zostać?  
\- Yyy... - Mała skrzywiła się lekko. - Nie...  
\- W porządku, potrzebujesz więcej czasu, żeby zaufać innym - odparł szybko Kapitan.  
Tony chciał rozwiać niepokój, który się w niej pojawił.  
\- Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Pepper i Peter, to bardzo dużo. Ja i papa jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. Świetnie sobie poradziłaś.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Jasne. Chodź tu - powiedział i wyciągnął do niej ramiona.  
Przesunęła się z jego nóg na pierś i pozwoliła przytulić.  
Nagle jednak poderwała głowę do góry i zaczęła się wpatrywać w jego koszulę.  
\- Co to jest?  
Stark przeklął się w duchu za własną głupotę. Po tym, jak Steve położył małą, przebrał się w cienką, bawełnianą podkoszulkę.  
\- To... Reaktor łukowy. - Mała zmarszczyła brwi. - Taka bateria zasilająca moje zbroje i... Trochę moje serce.  
Alice przekrzywiła lekko głowę, a on musiał powstrzymać się przed śmiechem. Wyglądała trochę, jak mały szczeniaczek, który po raz pierwszy zobaczył śnieg.  
\- Serce? Ale jest na wierzchu i świeci.  
\- To trochę nietypowe serce.  
\- Tata cały jest nietypowy - wtrącił Steve. - Ale reaktor to nic złego. Właściwie to nawet fajnie, że świeci w nocy.  
Tony uważnie obserwował wyraz twarzy dziewczynki. Nie zauważył strachu ani obrzydzenia i poczuł ogromną ulgę. Była tylko ciekawość.  
\- Czy to boli? - zapytała z autentyczną troską w głosie.  
\- Teraz już nie. Kiedyś bolało... Teraz tylko czasami, gdy z czymś przesadzę. Na przykład za długo latam.  
Mała pokiwała głową i wyciągnęła rękę do przodu. Po chwili jednak szybko ją cofnęła.  
\- Możesz dotknąć - powiedział Stark.  
Najpierw niepewnie musnęła opuszkami reaktor. Po chwili jednak położyła już na nim dłoń.  
\- Dotykam twojego serca?  
\- Tak jakby - odparł z uśmiechem.  
Steve obserwował w ciszy interakcje między nimi. Miał ochotę zerwać się i pobiec po szkicownik, ale Tony wciąż miał nogi na jego kolanach. Poza tym nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Jednak był pewny, że zapamięta ten obrazek i wkrótce go naszkicuje.  
Alice nagle zrobiła bardzo poważną minę i oświadczyła:  
\- No tak, na każdym zdjęciu i w telewizorze i w bajkach, Iron Man ma takie świecące kółko w piersi.  
Brunet zachichotał.  
\- Dokładnie. Świetna dedukcja, prawie dorównująca mojej.  
Mała odwzajemniła jego uśmiech, a potem głośno ziewnęła.  
\- Chcesz wrócić do swojego łóżka?  
\- Nie - jęknęła.  
\- W porządku. Możesz z nami zostać.   
Przyciągnął ją do siebie, delikatnie zachęcając by położyła się na nim. Alice zwinęła się w kłębek na jego piersi, głowę mając tuż pod jego brodą, jedną rączką trzymając jego reaktor. Steve sięgnął po koc leżący na oparciu kanapy i starając się jak najmniej ruszać, przykrył ją.   
\- Wygodnie ci? - zapytał Tony obejmując ją jednym ramieniem.  
\- Tak - mruknęła sennie i zamknęła oczy.  
Stark wolną ręką wyciągnął swój telefon i napisał sms.  
Steve zmarszczył brwi widząc, że dostał wiadomość, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się do męża.

_Tony: Co się właśnie stało?!?!?!?!_

_Steve: Spokojnie, to chyba... RODZICIELSTWO._

_Tony: Rety..._

_Tony: Kocham to! _

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy Stark ponownie wysłał wiadomość.

_Tony: Czy to znaczy, że nie mogę się teraz ruszyć? _

Kapitan spojrzał na niego z rozczuleniem i odpisał.

_Steve: Prawdopodobnie tak, ale nie martw się, gdy twardo zaśnie, spróbuję ją zabrać._

_Tony: Nie!!! _

Spojrzała na męża pobłażliwie i wysłałam kolejnego sms.

_Steve: Musi wrócić do swojego łóżka... Podobnie, jak ty i ja ;)_

_Tony: Sugerujesz coś?_

_Steve: A pozwolisz mi ją zabrać?_

_Tony: Niech ci będzie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. _

Blondyn pokiwał głową i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Koniecznie musiał dorwać swój szkicownik.

Po godzinie, Tony w końcu zgodził się, żeby Steve zaniósł dziecko do pokoju. Kiedy Kapitan do niego wrócił, ten oznajmił poważnym tonem:  
\- Potrzebujemy więcej koców. Koniecznie z kaszmiru... Chociaż, czy z kaszmiru będą z naszymi podobiznami?  
Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Myślałem, że mamy wystarczająco dużo.  
Stark machnął ręką.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie. Jeśli mała zaśnie u mnie w warsztacie, albo w pokoju gościnnym, albo w moim gabinecie? W każdym pomieszczeniu musi być przynajmniej jeden koc.  
\- A nie łatwiej po prostu unikać jej zasypiania w takich miejscach i przenosić.  
\- Bywasz taki restrykcyjny - sapnął.  
\- Serio?  
Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Mówię, co widzę.  
Steve przewrócił oczami i usiadł obok niego zerkając na ekran.   
\- Co to?   
\- Pluszaki - odparł Stark. - Patrz, to miś Kapitan Ameryka... I... Poprosimy o werble... Misiowy Iron Man... Już w koszyku.  
Kapitan jęknął.  
\- Tony, nie możesz dla niej kupić pół sklepu z zabawkami.  
\- Mas rację. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Kupię cały sklep.  
\- Ughh...  
Steve odchylił głowę do tyłu i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Nie bądź taki. Wiesz, że ona pokocha te zabawki.   
\- Rozpieszczasz ją.  
Tony spojrzał na niego niewinnie.  
\- Na swoją obronę powiem tylko, chcę żeby była najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie.  
Wyraz twarzy blondyna natychmiast zmiękł i pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Ok, ja też tego chcę.  
Stark klasnął zadowolony w dłonie.  
\- Świetnie, czytałem, że te same priorytety to podstawa udanego małżeństwa.  
\- Czytałeś? Gdzie?  
\- W poradniku, "Jak mieć udane małżeństwo i szczęśliwe dziecko" autorstwa Anthony'go Starka.  
Steve przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował, a potem szeroko uśmiechnął.  
\- Kocham cię i twój zapał i twoje niedorzeczne pomysły.  
Tony przejechał kciukiem po jego żuchwie.  
\- Widzisz, te same priorytety równa się udane małżeństwo. I... Też cię kocham.  
***


	10. Chapter 10

Tony wszedł do kuchni ubrany w trzyczęściowy, szary garnitur. Kończył zawiązywać krawat, a jego mina nie wskazywała na to, że jest szczęśliwy.  
Alice była już z nimi prawie trzy tygodnie i były to dla niego najlepsze dni w życiu. Jednak po raz pierwszy musiał zniknąć na cały dzień. Czekała go ciężka narada z zarządem. Wiedział, że wróci wieczorem, a jeśli coś pójdzie źle, to nawet później.

Westchnął ciężko i usiadł z boku.  
Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która z apetytem pochłaniała jajecznice i to na moment rozjaśniło jego dzień.  
\- Alice - powiedział, a mała skupiła na niego całą swoją uwagę. - Muszę iść do pracy.  
\- To dlatego wyglądasz jak szef?  
Zachichotał i pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, cukiereczku. Cóż, jestem szefem, więc muszę wyglądać, jak szef.  
Steve, który doskonale wiedział co trapi jego męża, stanął za dziewczynką i pocałował ją w głowę.  
\- Tata będzie miał dzisiaj bardzo dużo pracy i nie zobaczymy go aż do wieczora.  
Na twarzy dziewczynki pojawiło się przygnębienie i to w jakiś dziwny sposób cieszyło Tony'go. Nie sam jej smutek, ale myśl, że jednak będzie za nim tęsknić. Czasami obawiał się, że jest jej obojętne to, czy go ma czy nie ma. Jednak jej reakcja jasno mu uświadomiła, że przyzwyczaiła się do niego.  
\- Nie martw się - powiedział i musnął palcem jej nosek. - Zostaniesz z papą i będziesz się świetnie bawić, a ja wrócę... Tylko później niż zazwyczaj.  
Mała pokiwała głową, ale wciąż nie wyglądała na pocieszoną.  
\- Wiesz co, - zaczął Stark - będziecie mogli do mnie w każdej chwili zadzwonić. Papa wie, jak to zrobić. I będziemy się widzieć.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Naprawdę - odparł Steve i spojrzał na męża z obawą.  
Stark odpowiadając na jego nieme pytanie powiedział:  
\- Nie będziecie mi przeszkadzać. Jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi i zawsze odbiorę.  
*  
Steve zadzwonił do niego trzy razy. Raz, gdy miał spotkanie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Cieszył się, jak głupi, gdy Alice mówiła mu co robi i że tęskni za nim.  
Do mieszkania wrócił wieczorem. Był pewny, że dziewczynka jadła już kolację i może nawet juz śpi, co trochę go smuciło. Chciał w końcu dać jej całusa na dobranoc. Oparł się plecami o ścianę windy, zamknął oczy i mruknął:  
\- Stałem się taki miękki.  
Potem kąciki jego warg uniosły się do góry.  
\- A, pal licho. Mogę być miękki. Friday, czy Alice już śpi?  
_\- Dziewczynka jest w salonie razem z Kapitanem Rogers'em._  
Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Był zmęczony, ale myśl, że jeszcze zdąży spędzić kilka minut z dzieckiem była, jak zastrzyk energii.  
Podejrzewał, że jego mąż specjalnie nie spieszył się z położeniem dziecka.  
Wszedł do domu i gwałtownie się zatrzymał wytężając słuch. Dźwięk, który dochodził z salonu był tak nieoczekiwany, że przez chwilę wpadło mu do głowy, że to tylko sen. Jednak to była prawda.  
Wyraźnie słyszał dziecięcy śmiech. Pełen radości i rozbawienia. Wstrzymał oddech i przez dłuższy czas nie ruszał się. Obawiał się, że jego pojawienie przerwie ten śmiech, a tak bardzo chciał się nim nasycić. Po okropnie długich trzech tygodniach, Alice była taka szczęśliwa. W końcu jednak zwyciężyła jego ciekawość. Chciał wiedzieć, jak Kapitanowi udało się wywołać taką reakcję.  
Po cichu przeszedł przez korytarz i zajrzał do salonu. 

Steve leżał na plecach z rękami wyciągniętymi do góry. Dziewczynka biegała wokół niego, a po chwili skoczyła pewnie do przodu. Silne ramiona bez problemu ją złapały i uniosły do góry. Mała rozłożyła ręce i znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Była ubrana w czerwone piżamki z wizerunkiem Iron Man'a, a Stark wręcz puchł z dumy.  
Miał ochotę patrzeć na to całą wieczność, ale został przyłapany.  
Najpierw Steve spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, a Alice podążyła za jego wzrokiem i...  
Posłała w jego stronę najjaśniejszy uśmiech jaki widział. Miał wrażenie, że jego reaktor się roztapiał, a to nie był koniec.  
Steve postawił ją na ziemię, a ona błyskawicznie podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się do jego nóg.  
\- Wróciłeś!  
\- Cześć cukiereczku - odparł z uśmiechem.  
Chciał się schylić i wziąć ją na ręce, ale ona odsunęła się. Zaczęła skakać do góry i krzyczeć:  
\- Spójrz tatusiu, latam, jak ty!  
Oczy Tony'go rozszerzyły się, otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydobyć głosu. W uszach wciąż słyszał echo tego słowa.

_"Tatusiu." _

Steve wydawał się równie zaskoczony, ale musiał szybko się otrząsnąć, gdy Alice podbiegła do niego i ponownie ze śmiechem rzuciła się w jego objęcia.  
Stark przełknął ślinę i odparł:  
\- Tak, kochanie, latasz jak ja.  
To wywołało kolejną falę radosnych dźwięków.  
Tony wyjął swój telefon i szybko coś wystukał. Wysłał tekstowe polecenie, by Friday nagrywała tą zabawę. Był pewien, że będzie to świetny lek na wszelkie jego smutki.

Zabawa trwała jeszcze dobre kilka minut nim mała sapnęła, że jest zmęczona. Stark zaśmiał się i pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Cóż, nie masz szans z superżołnierzem. Papy nie zmęczysz.  
\- Nie... Steve jest niepokonany.  
Tony zamrugał zdziwiony, ale mała nie zauważyła jego zdezorientowania i usiadła na kanapie.  
\- Przyniosę ci coś do picia - odparł Kapitan i szybko wstał.  
Jego mąż podążył za nim. Potarł dłonią jego plecy i szepnął:  
\- Przepraszam.  
Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Za co?  
\- Ciebie wciąż nazywa Steve'm - mruknął smutno.  
Mąż uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i cmoknął w policzek.  
\- Przestań. Dzisiaj był świetny dzień. Pozwoliła sobie na szaloną zabawę, krzyczała z radości i nazwała cię "tatą" i wiesz co... Jestem przeszczęśliwy. Może mnie wołać po imieniu, jak długo chce, ale myślę, że teraz następny w kolejce będę ja.  
\- Może z nią porozmawiam?  
Steve pokręcił głową i ciężko westchnął.  
\- Za dużo myślisz. - Objął dłońmi twarz bruneta. - Niech robi wszystko we własnym tempie.  
\- Ale nie zaprzeczaj, że nie jest ci przykro.  
\- Dobrze, trochę jest, ale... Boże, ten śmiech. Słyszałeś go?  
\- Prawie dostałem zawału, jak wszedłem do domu.  
\- Chcę, żeby śmiała się tak każdego dnia i to co najmniej kilkanaście razy.  
Tony zerknął na dziewczynkę podskakującą na kanapie i pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja też.  
Steve rzucił okiem na dziecko i mruknął:  
\- Spróbujesz ją położyć spać?  
\- Pewnie... To chyba nie będzie takie trudne, prawda?  
Kapitan zaśmiał się widząc wciąż podskakującą małą.  
\- Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie chciałem, żeby zasnęła przed twoim przyjściem i możliwe, że dałem jej... Trochę słodkiego soku.  
\- Ty zdrajco - syknął Tony, ale w jego tonie nie było cienia złości.  
\- Poradzisz sobie - odparł i poklepał go po plecach.  
***  
Ponad dwie godziny później Steve mył naczynia, gdy usłyszał odgłos małych stópek. Natychmiast przerwał i odwrócił się. Za nim stała Alice, jedną ręką przecierała oczka, a drugą trzymała koc, który ciągnęła za sobą. Tony'mu co prawda udało się dość szybko ją położyć, ale najwidoczniej nie oznaczało to jeszcze pełnego sukcesu.  
\- Skarbie, co się stało? Nie możesz spać?  
Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Steve natychmiast pospieszył i wziął ją w ramiona. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i praktycznie od razu zasnęła.  
Uśmiechnął się i jeszcze dłuższą chwilę chodził z nią po kuchni, rozkoszując się ciepłem bijącym z małego ciałka. W końcu postanowił ją odnieść. W korytarzu napotkał Tony'go wracającego z gabinetu. Brunet kiwnął podbródkiem, wskazując na Alice. Steve wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Chyba chciała się po prostu przytulić.  
\- Awww, dzisiaj jest naprawdę jakiś dzień cudów.  
Oczy Kapitana wręcz błyszczały.  
\- Widzisz, nie musi mnie nazywać papą. Ona wie, że nim jestem.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony to szczęściarz :)  
A podobno pierwszym słowem dzieci jest "mama" :D
> 
> Ale nie martwcie się o Steve'a, wkrótce też dostąpi tego zaszczytu ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Dum-E ma malutką rolę, ale jakże ważną... Dum-E to bohater ;)

Steve podświadomie wiedział, że spokój nie może trwać wiecznie. W głębi siebie liczył na to, że okres bez misji, wybuchów, złoczyńców i całej reszty, potrwa kilka miesięcy. Marzył, że wszechświat postanowi dać im spokój.

_"Macie teraz dziecko, więc wam odpuszczę."_

Tak, pomarzyć można.  
*  
Tony stanął przy przeszklonej ścianie i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał Steve, który siedział z Alice na podłodze i układał puzzle.  
\- Te chmury... Wyglądają dziwnie...  
\- To znaczy?  
Kapitan już był przy nim i nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Widział żółte światło, które coraz bardziej rozjaśniało pochmurne, popołudniowe niebo.  
\- Friday, czy to Strażnicy Galaktyki? - zapytał Stark, choć podświadomie w to wątpił.  
Quill z reguły zapowiadał się kilka dni przed przybyciem. Poza tym był dwa miesiące wcześniej i powiedział, że nie będzie go dłuższy czas.  
_\- To nie jest statek Petera Quill'a, ale nawiązałam już z nim kontakt. Niejaki kapitan Kri szuka Star-Lord'a._

Alice, która dłuższą chwilę przyglądała im się w ciszy, podeszła bliżej i złapała za rękę Steve'a. Ten spojrzał na nią, jakby przypominając sobie, że tam jest.  
\- Chodź do mnie, kochanie.   
Wziął ją na ręce przytrzymując jedną ręką, a drugą sięgnął po tarcze opartą o kanapę i zasłonił dziecko.  
Małą zaniepokoiło to i zaczęła się kręcić.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytała.  
Tony posłał w jej stronę uspakajający uśmiech.   
\- Jeszcze nic, cukiereczku. Nie bój się, jesteś z nami bezpieczna. - Potem ponownie skupił wzrok na statku. - Friday połącz nas z nimi.  
Usłyszeli zgrzytanie, potem wściekłe warknięcie i w końcu metaliczny głos.  
**\- Dajcie nam tego szczura Star-Lord'a, albo zaczniemy strzelać! **  
Steve zacisnął zęby i zerknął na męża, który zdawał się być mniej zdenerwowany.  
\- Macie złe dane. Prawdopodobnie nawigacja wam szwankuje... Albo myślenie - odparł brunet. - Quill był tu ponad miesiąc temu i nie wiem, gdzie znajduje się teraz.  
**\- Kłamiesz! Liczę do trzech i strzelam! **  
\- Proszę bardzo - mruknął. - Friday, tarcze włączone?  
_\- Oczywiście._

Statek kosmiczny zawisł kilka metrów nad ziemią i strzelił w ich stronę działami laserowymi. Tarcza kinetyczna pochłonęła całą energię, ale i tak słychać było wybuch, który sprawił, że Alice krzyknęła i mocniej wtuliła w pierś blondyna.  
\- Trzeba ich nauczyć lekcji dobrego wychowania - mruknął Tony. - Friday zarządź ewakuację wszystkich do schronu i poproś pannę Potts, by spotkała się ze mną przy wejściu AS.  
Steve starał się uspokoić małą.  
\- Ciii. Spokojnie, nic złego cię nie spotka. - Zerknął na męża, wiedząc, że ten ma już cały plan.  
\- Zabiorę ją do schronu. Przywitasz gości?   
\- Jasne - odparł i przekazał małą w jego ręce.  
Alice wtuliła się w Tony'go. 

Razem wyszli na korytarz, ale gdy Steve zaczął biec w przeciwległą stronę, dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączkę w jego stronę i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
\- Papa, papa! Papa!  
Kapitan zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił. Widok rozdzierał mu serce. Chciał podbiec i przytulić ją. Ukołysać w ramionach, ale wiedział, że liczy się czas. Przełknął ślinę i pobiegł w swoją stronę, a przed oczami wciąż miał jej zrozpaczone spojrzenie.  
Tony zaczął ją głaskać po głowie i przyspieszył kroku.  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Papa i ja wrócimy do ciebie.  
Zobaczył Pepper czekającą w umówionym miejscu i odetchnął z ulgą.  
Jednak przekazanie dziecka w ramiona kobiety wcale nie było proste. Alice z całych sił zaplotła ręce na jego szyi i zaczęła płakać.  
\- Nie chcę! Chcę być z tobą i...  
\- Już, już. - Zaczął nią delikatnie bujać. - Muszę pomóc papie. Ty zostaniesz z ciocią w bezpiecznym miejscu. Proszę, Alice, to ważne.  
Mała pociągnęła noskiem i przytaknęła. Tony pocałował ją w czoło i w końcu przekazał ją przyjaciółce, a po chwili nacisnął przycisk na swoim zegarku.  
Zrobił krok do tyłu i w niej niż minutę był już w pełnej zbroi Iron Mana. Zanim zamknął hełm uśmiechnął się jeszcze szeroko do dziewczynki i puścił do niej oczko.  
\- Będzie dobrze, cukiereczku.

Potem zniknął, a Potts wykorzystując jej chwilowe zapatrzenie za odlatującym tatą, otworzyła szybko drzwi do schronu i weszła do środka.  
Ostrożnie postawiła dziecko na ziemi i przykucnęła przy niej.  
\- Naprawdę nie ma potrzeby płakać. Będę tu z tobą cały czas i uwierz mi, że nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.  
Mała przytaknęła główką i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.   
Był to średniej wielkości pokój z dwoma łóżkami pod ścianą, stołem i fotelem po środku. Znajdowała się tam też lodówka i drzwi do łazienki. Dostrzegła też kącik zabaw z małym stolikiem, kredkami, kolorowankami, plasteliną... Właściwie tylko brak okien sprawiał, że czuła się dziwnie.  
\- Gdzie są inni? - zapytała.  
\- W innym schronie, ten jest przeznaczony specjalnie dla nas.  
\- A wujek Bucky?  
Pepper uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.  
\- Pomaga twoim rodzicom.  
\- Czy długo tu będziemy?  
\- Och, to zależy od wielu czynników. - Alice spojrzała na nią niezrozumiale. - No wiesz, od... Nie wiem, skarbie, ale jestem pewna, że wszyscy będą robić wszystko, żebyśmy były tu jak najkrócej, ale spójrz, mamy tu wszystko. - Wstała i wyciągnęła do dziewczynki rękę. - W lodówce są soki, jedzenie, a nawet... Lody!  
Na twarzy dziewczynki w końcu pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który nagle przerodził się w przerażenie.  
\- Zegarek! Zostawiłam go w kuchni!  
Podbiegła do drzwi, ale te oczywiście pozostały zamknięte. Zaczęła uderzać w nie piąstkami i płakać. Pepper szybko znalazła się przy niej i złapała małe dłonie.  
\- Uspokój się. Już dobrze. Nic mu nie będzie.  
\- Będzie się bał!  
I wtedy drzwi się nagle otworzyły. Potts automatycznie pociągnęła małą do siebie w ochronnym geście, ale po chwili się roześmiała.  
Do środka wjechał Dum-E trzymający w swojej metalowej łapie, białego króliczka.  
Alice podskoczyła radośnie i chwyciła zabawkę tuląc do siebie.  
_\- Czy prezent się spodobał?_  
Usłyszały głos Tony'go wydobywający się z głośników umieszczonych w suficie.  
\- Dziękuję tatusiu!  
Pepper mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić szeroki uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy mężczyzny i to jak zaświeciły mu się oczy.  
_\- Proszę bardzo - odparł. - Bądź miła dla Pepper i nie martw się o mnie i papę... O, muszę kończyć. Pa._  
Kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że dziewczynka się uspokoiła.  
\- I co, czy teraz z Zegarkiem i Dum-E, będzie lepiej?  
\- Tak.  
\- I chcesz zjeść te lody?  
\- Tak!  
***  
Tony był zadowolony z tego, jak przebiegał pojedynek. Wszystko szło dobrze i po parunastu minutach mieli już widoczną przewagę. Jedyne co mu przeszkadzało to zachowanie Steve'a, który za wszelką cenę starał się przejąć wszystkie ataki, które były skierowane w niego.  
\- Steve! Uspokój się! - krzyknął przez komunikator.  
\- Musisz wrócić cały do małej!  
\- I wrócimy! Ale... - Wypalił kilka armatek w zbliżających się przeciwników. - Zajmij się sobą... Nie masz na sobie nawet stroju.  
\- Ale mam serum.  
Tony prychnął niezadowolony wiedząc, że nie wygra tej dyskusji. Czasami jego ukochany zachowywał się, jak osioł.  
*  
Gdy kurz bitewny opadł, a wszyscy przeciwnicy, którzy pozostali przy życiu, byli związani, Tony zaczął szukać wzrokiem Steve'a.  
To było dziwne, bo z reguły Kapitan był tym, który jako pierwszy go odnajdywał i sprawdzał, czy wszystko w porządku.  
W końcu go spostrzegł. Był zajęty rozmową z agentami. Wciąż pozostając w swojej zbroi podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na pozostałych lodowatym wzrokiem.  
\- Zostawcie nas - warknął.  
Nikt się nie sprzeciwił i nie zawahał. Po kilku minutach, był sam na sam z mężem.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Steve z wyraźną dezaprobatą.  
\- Co ja wyprawiam?! Nie musisz tego robić. Ktoś inny zajmie się porządkowaniem. Ty masz dziecko i męża...  
Widząc, że postawa Steve'a zmienia się z pewnej siebie na wycofaną postanowił przerwać. Wyszedł ze swojej zbroi i podszedł bliżej. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał i delikatnie położył dłoń na piersi męża.  
\- Widziała to... Była przestraszona.  
\- Tak, trochę była, ale... Na pewno nie tak, jak pierwszego dnia, gdy wkładaliśmy ją do wanny i na pewno nieraz coś innego ją przestraszy, i od tego my jesteśmy, żeby po wszystkim ją przytulić i uspokoić.  
Steve pokiwał głową, ale wciąż coś go dręczyło, więc Tony postanowił go podejść z innej strony.  
\- Ej, nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Nazwała cię papą.  
\- Taa...  
Gwałtownie wyprostował się i spojrzał na blondyna ze złością. Nie podobało mu się, że w głosie męża słyszał rezygnacje.  
\- No co?!  
\- Byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdyby to nie nastąpiło w momencie, kiedy musiałem się od niej odwrócić. Nie mogłem się cofnąć, przytulić jej, poza tym... Pewnie to było jednorazowe.  
Tony spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.  
\- Daj spokój. Co cię ugryzło?  
\- Co mnie ugryzło?!  
Stark aż cofnął się o krok zaskoczony tą złością.  
\- Boże, Tony, gdzie byłeś, jak naszemu dziecku groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo?  
\- Nie przesadzasz? Cały czas byliśmy...  
\- Może nie powinniśmy...  
W oczach Starka błysnęła wściekłość.  
\- Nie kończ tej myśli - warknął.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i ze smutkiem odparł:  
\- Nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji, że mam takie myśli. Nie chcę ich mieć i... Nienawidzę siebie, że je mam, ale...  
Tony przytaknął i przybliżył się do niego.  
\- Masz rację. Jesteśmy zmęczeni, spięci... Poturbowani. I chyba potrzebujesz chwili spokoju.  
Steve opuścił wzrok nie chcą patrzeć w oczy męża. Bał się, że dostrzeże w nich tylko dezaprobatę. Jednak Stark objął go i delikatnie przytulił.  
\- No już. Nie jestem na ciebie zły, sopelku. Myślę, że obaj mamy sporo adrenaliny we krwi. To po prostu szok po pierwszym razie. Zobaczysz, że następnym razem będzie łatwiej.  
Kapitan momentalnie wtulił się w niego wciskając twarz w jego szyję.  
\- Przepraszam - wydukał.  
Poczuł dłoń męża na swoim karku i minimalnie się rozluźnił.  
\- W porządku. Weź tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.  
\- A co z Alice?  
\- Zajmę się nią.   
Steve przytaknął głową i odsunął się. Tony posłał mu szybki uśmiech i po chwili pędził już do schronu.  
*  
Czuł się trochę przytłoczony. Może nawet trochę przestraszony zachowaniem męża, ale wiedział, że nie może o tym myśleć. Chciał zająć się Alice. Przytulić ją, bo wiedział, że dzięki temu błyskawicznie opuści go napięcie. Otworzył drzwi schronu i uśmiechnął się szeroko do dziewczynki.  
\- No hej!  
Gdy tylko go zobaczyła, rzuciła się pędem w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi rączkami.  
\- Tatuś! - krzyknęła.  
Tony natychmiast złapał ją w ramiona. Lekko się skrzywił czując ukłucie w boku, ale przytulenie córeczki było dla niego ważniejsze niż poobijane żebra.  
\- Mam cię - szepnął i na chwilę zamknął oczy.  
\- Wygraliście?  
\- Oczywiście. Papa wysłał wszystkich z powrotem w kosmos.  
Na wspomnienie o Kapitanie mała wyprostowała się i zaczęła rozglądać.  
\- Gdzie on jest?  
\- Musi jeszcze coś załatwić, no wiesz... - Zaczął gorączkowo szukać w swojej głowie jakiegoś sprytnego wyjaśnienia. - Pomóc innym posprzątać i upewnić się, ze wszyscy są bezpieczni... Taka praca.  
\- Ale wróci? - zapytała ze smutkiem.  
Spojrzał na nią pobłażliwie.  
\- Oczywiście, że do nas wróci. Założę się, że już za nami bardzo tęskni. A my teraz wrócimy do domu i przygotujemy cię do snu. Musisz być zmęczona.  
Mała przytaknęła i obejrzała się za siebie.  
\- A ciocia Pepper pójdzie z nami?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odparła:  
\- Dobrze, na chwilę pójdę z wami.  
***  
Kiedy Alice siedziała na kanapie i jadła kanapki, Pepper odciągnęła Tony'go na bok.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak.  
Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.  
\- To czemu nie ma Steve'a?  
\- Walczył w zwykłych ubraniach, więc bardziej się poobijał. Uznaliśmy, że Ali raczej nie powinna widzieć jego krwi... Poza tym, przez całą walkę odbierał wszystkie ciosy skierowane na mnie z tą miną: "Chociaż jeden z nas musi wrócić niepoobijany."  
Potts kiwnęła głową. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie i oznajmiła:  
\- Ale to nie wszystko.  
\- Och... Czemu ty musisz być taka... - Zrobił niezrozumiały gest rękami. - Coś go ugryzło. Niedosłownie. Po prostu... Wiesz jaki on jest. Czasami bierze wszystko zbyt do siebie. Jakby był jakimś cholernym Atlasem, który dźwiga cały świat na swoich ramionach. Nagle się przeraził, że popełniliśmy błąd adoptując małą, że nasz styl życia jest dla niej zagrożeniem.  
Pepper spojrzała na niego przerażona.  
\- Ale chyba nie zamierzacie...  
\- Na litość boską, nawet tego nie mów! - syknął. - Oczywiście, że nie.   
\- To dobrze. - Złapała go za ramię. - Bo naprawdę uważam, że to co dla niej zrobiliście i wciąż robicie, jest najlepszym co ją spotkało. To dziecko zasługuje na stabilne, szczęśliwe życie i jasne, Steve ma trochę racji. Czasami zdarzają się nieoczekiwane sytuację, ale w zwykłych domach też. Trzęsienia ziemi, pożary, ataki kosmitów... I wiem jedno. Bez względu na to, czy rodzice mają supermoce, czy ich nie mają, to chronią swoje dzieci za wszelką cenę, jeśli naprawdę je kochają.  
Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Łał, potrafisz wygłosić kazanie.  
Przewróciła oczami i cmoknęła go w policzek.  
\- Pożegnam się z nią i wracam do siebie.  
\- Ok.  
***  
Wszedł do domu po cichu. Liczył na to, że Alice już śpi. Czuł się co prawda z tego powodu, jak dupek, ale był tak bardzo zmęczony i zdołowany, że nie chciał się nią zajmować.  
Niestety błyskawicznie się przekonał, że będzie musiał stawić jej czoła.  
\- Wróciłeś! - krzyknęła i podbiegła do niego.  
Tony zauważył, że Steve zawahał się za nim wziął ją na ręce. Dziewczynka wręcz przykleiła się do niego, mocno oplatając dłońmi jego szyję. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Próbował to ukryć, ale nie potrafił. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte i choć bardzo chciał ją trzymać, to wręcz desperacko potrzebował samotności.  
Musiał odpocząć, musiał zostać sam. Tony doskonale to wiedział i nie był na niego zły. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc.  
\- Chodź do mnie kochanie. Dajmy chwilę papie... Umm... Na zjedzeni czegoś i napicie się.   
Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, ale po chwili pozwoliła, by ją przejął.  
Steve uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie.  
Tony tylko pokiwał głową i zaczął się oddalać zagadując dziecko o to jaką ma przeczytać bajkę na dobranoc.

Kiedy Steve został sam, wydał z siebie żałosny jęk, coś pomiędzy frustracją, a bólem. Opadł na kanapę i próbował pozbyć się wszystkich myśli.  
Doskonale pamiętał, że to on był tym, który uważał, że ich styl życia nie zagrozi dziecku.

_"Prawie codziennie kogoś ratujemy. Będziemy umieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo naszemu dziecku. Z kim, jak nie z nami będzie bardziej bezpieczne?"_

Nie był już jednak taki pewny. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki to się nie wydarzyło. Może Tony miał rację, może to był po prostu szok po pierwszym razie?

Nie. Był pewny, że za każdym razem, gdy Alice będzie zbyt blisko niebezpieczeństwa, on będzie się obwiniał.  
Co miał zrobić jednak dalej?  
Zadrżał na myśl, że z takiego powodu ją oddadzą.  
Jednak, czy zatrzymywanie jej nie byłoby największym aktem egoizmu?  
Sapnął ciężko, oparł łokcie o kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak siedział. Zapadł się w ciężkiej, dusznej mgle własnych obaw i wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Papa?

Dźwięk do niego dotarł, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. To musiał być sen, bo co innego?

\- Papa?

Tym razem dziecięcy głosik był bardziej zdesperowany, a Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że to dzieje się naprawdę.   
Gwałtownie się wyprostował i spojrzał na nią. Czuł zarazem szczęście ponownie słysząc słowo _"papa"_, ale wciąż był też zdenerwowany. Nie chciał jednak okazywać tego dziecku.

\- Hej, cukiereczku - wykrztusił.  
Alice uważnie mu się przyglądała.  
\- Jesteś smutny?  
\- Nie.  
\- Zły? - zapytała i lekko się cofnęła.  
\- Nie... Jestem zmęczony.  
\- Och... Uch... To ja...  
Zaczęła się odwracać.  
\- Nie, nie! Chodź tu. - Wyciągnął do niej dłoń. - Nigdy nie będę na tyle zmęczony, żeby się tobą nie zająć.  
Ostrożnie podeszła do niego i stanęła między jego nogami. Steve uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony przez kosmitów?  
\- Tak.   
\- Ale oni już nie wrócą?  
Skrzywił się lekko. Nie chciał jej okłamywać.  
\- Oni może nie, ale... Mogą być inni. Boisz się?  
Alice pokręciła głową.  
\- Ty i tata ich pokonacie, prawda?  
\- Postaramy się.  
Najwyraźniej, to wystarczyło dziewczynce, bo uśmiechnęła się. To było wszystko czego potrzebował Steve. Nagle jego "baterie" były w pełni naładowane.  
Wciągnął ją na swoje kolana i mocno przytulił. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, aż do Kapitana dotarła pewna myśl.  
\- Czy tata nie miał cię położyć spać?  
\- Położył, ale zasnął, jak opowiadał mi bajkę.  
\- Na twoim łóżku?  
\- Tak.  
Steve zaczął się śmiać. Potem zerknął na dziewczynkę, która zamknęła oczy i zaczęła coraz bezwładniej leżeć w jego ramionach.  
\- Ok - szepnął. - Zaniosę cię do łóżka, a potem przeniosę tatę do sypialni.  
\- Bo jesteś najsilniejszy - mruknęła sennie.  
Dał jej całusa w głowę.   
\- Jestem. Dla ciebie zawsze będę najsilniejszy.  
***  
Tony przebudził się w momencie, gdy Steve kładł go na łóżko.  
\- Uhh... - jęknął i przetarł dłonią oczy. - Co jest?  
\- Zasnąłeś u małej. Przyszła po mnie...  
Brunet nagle poczuł się rozbudzony.  
\- Cholera! - syknął. - Steve, kochanie, przepraszam... Miałeś odpocząć od wszystkiego...  
Kapitan nachylił się nad nim i pogłaskał jego policzek. Stark bez problemu zauważył, że jest spokojniejszy.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Na pewno? Dałem plamę...  
Zamknął jego usta własnymi.   
\- Powiedziałem, że jest w porządku. - Uśmiechnął się głupio. - Nazwała mnie papą.  
Jego oczy zaszkliły się, a Stark zarzucił dłonie na jego kark i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Chodź tu, ty wielki, głupi, wrażliwy miśku.  
Steve zakopał twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i wydał westchnięcie ulgi.  
\- I jakie to uczucie? - zapytał Tony.  
\- Myślę, że wiesz.  
Brunet zaśmiał się i przekręcił głowę tak, by jego usta muskały ucho Kapitana.  
\- Jakby cały świat się zatrzymał i liczyło się tylko to, że jesteś jej rodzicem - szepnął.  
\- Dokładnie tak.  
\- I czy to jedno, słodkie słowo wyrzuciło z twojej głowy wszystkie te głupie myśli?  
Steve się lekko napiął.  
\- Nie - odparł cicho, a Tony poczuł na swojej skórze kroplę, która była kolejną łzą. - Wciąż się o nią boję. Panicznie, ale... Jeszcze bardziej boję się, że ją zawiodę. Zaufała nam. Chyba zaczyna wierzyć, że z nami zostanie i nie mogę tego zniszczyć.  
Stark zaczął delikatnie drapać go po karku. Potem jego palce zjechały niżej na szyję, chcąc choć trochę rozluźnić napięte mięśnie.  
\- Zuch chłopak - mruknął. - Wiesz, że najlepsze dla niej, to zostać z nami.   
\- Wiem.  
\- A teraz, - odepchnął go od siebie, tak by wylądował na plecach - skoro się już rozbudziłem, - błyskawicznie usiadł na udach Kapitana - pozwolisz mi, żebym się tobą zajął.  
Jego mąż energicznie pokiwał głową.  
\- Friday zamknij drzwi i włącz tryb "ddods".  
_\- Tak jest, szefie. _  
Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ddods?  
\- Dziecko daleko od sypialni.  
Blondyn zaczął się śmiać, a po chwili zagryzł wargi, gdy poczuł dłonie męża wędrujące po jego klatce i w dół, na biodra.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i Steve się w końcu doczekał! Alice powiedziała "mama"...   
....   
...  
Znaczy "papa" :D
> 
> Bądźmy szczerzy, gdyby przeprowadzić wśród Avengersów ankietę, kto według nich pełni w tej rodzinę rolę mamy, to 90% głosowałoby na Steve'a.
> 
> Pozostałe 10% w krótkim czasie zostałoby przekupione przez Starka XD


	12. Chapter 12

Steve siedział przy wyspie kuchennej i przeglądał raport z misji. Co jakiś czas podnosił głowę i spoglądał na Alice bawiącą się w salonie. Zbierała koce, poduszki i pluszaki i robiła coś pomiędzy "gniazdem", a "bazą". Ogólnie był to jeden, wielki chaos porozrzucanych rzeczy, a on miał ochotę się śmiać. Kiedyś w ogóle nie dopuściłby do powstania takiego bałaganu, ale odkąd w jego życiu pojawiła się ta mała istotka, to przestało mieć znaczenie. Dopóki się dobrze bawiła, dopóty mogła zamieniać ich dom w po huraganowy krajobraz.  
Zauważył, że dziewczynka nagle stanęła, podparła boki rękami i zaczęła się rozglądać.  
\- Co się stało skarbie? - zapytał.  
\- Mam za mało poduszek.  
*  
Tony siedział w fotelu w najdalszym kącie i przeglądał hologramy najnowszej zbroi. Jednak nieustannie odrywał się od tego, by zerknąć na dziecko. Podziwiał jej zapał w budowaniu czegoś, co najprościej można było określić kłębowiskiem. Wszędzie walały się poduszki i koce, choć o dziwo był w stanie dostrzec w tym pewien wzór. Po środku ustawiony był mały stolik z filiżankami i talerzykiem ciastek. Wokoło rozstawione pluszaki. Oczywiście Zegarek zajmował centralne miejsce. Potem między każdą poduszką znajdował się koc. Doskonale też wiedział, że obowiązek sprzątania spadnie na niego i Steve'a. Jasne, mogliby zmusić małą do odłożenia wszystkiego na miejsce, ale nie podobało mu się bycie rygorystycznym rodzicem. Chciał, żeby miała, jak najwięcej beztroskiej zabawy, bez nakazów i zakazów.

Gdy usłyszał jej głosik uśmiechnął się i odparł.  
\- Idź do naszej sypialni, tam na łóżku leży pełno poduszek. Papa ma manię, żeby było ich dużo.  
Steve posłał mu potępiający wzrok, który mógł dostrzec nawet z tak daleka.  
\- To raczej tata, ma manię posiadania ich jak najwięcej, chociaż w nocy i tak połowę zrzuca.  
Alice uśmiechnęła się i złapała pluszowego króliczka. Powoli przyzwyczajała się, że Steve i Tony dokuczają sobie, ale nigdy nie były to kłótnie.  
Podeszła do Kapitana i podała mu zabawkę.  
\- Popilnujesz Zegarka? Nie chcę, żeby zjadł wszystkie ciastka.  
Steve pokiwał głową i posadził króliczka obok raportów.  
Alice popędziła do ich sypialni, ale przed wejściem zawahała się. Jeszcze nigdy nie wchodziła tam sama. W ogóle rzadko kiedy tam przebywała. Ostrożnie weszła do środka i zaczęła się rozglądać. Od razu zauważyła ciemne poduszki leżące na łóżku. Zanim jednak po nie sięgnęła jej wzrok padł na komodę stojącą pod ścianą, a dokładniej na zdjęcie znajdujące się w ozdobnej ramce.  
Przygryzła wargę i zawahała się. Wiedziała, że nie po to tam przyszła i w poprzednich rodzinach zawsze kategorycznie zabraniano jej ruszania rzeczy innych, ale ona chciała tylko zerknąć. Zdjęcie było jednak wysoko i musiała wspiąć się na palce. Mimo to, wciąż ledwo je sięgała. Wytknęła język, musnęła ramkę palcami i...  
*  
Steve zmarszczył czoło, gdy usłyszał brzdęk, jakby coś się stłukło. Zerknął na Tony'go, ale najwyraźniej dla niego było to za cicho, by usłyszał.   
Wstał szybko ze swojego miejsca i pospieszył do sypialni. Wpadł tam w samą porę, w momencie, gdy dziecięce rączki zbliżały się do szkła.  
\- Alice, zostaw!  
Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego przerażonymi, załzawionymi oczkami. Steve odetchnął z ulgą i odparł spokojnie:  
\- Pokaleczysz się.  
Chciał do niej podejść, ale ona tak gwałtownie cofnęła się do tyłu, że potknęła się o własne nogi i nim Kapitan zdążył ją złapać, upadła pupą na podłogę.   
Po pokoju rozeszło się głośne zawodzenie, a Steve przeskoczył nad stłuczonym szkłem i natychmiast podniósł ją z ziemi przytulając do siebie.  
\- Już, kochanie, już... Ciii. Krzyknąłem, bo nie chciałem, żebyś się pokaleczyła. Nic się nie stało...  
\- Przepraszam! - zawyła.  
\- Co się...  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzwi słysząc głos bruneta i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie.  
\- Tony, stój!  
Jego krzyk zwiększył płacz małej, ale musiał zatrzymać męża, który miał bose stopy. Brakowało mu tylko tego, żeby opatrywać poranione nogi miliardera.  
\- Co się stało?  
Steve zaczął delikatnie kołysać małą chcąc choć trochę zmniejszyć jej szloch.  
\- Spadło zdjęcie, a Ali się przestraszyła.  
\- Och. - Stark wyciągnął ramiona. - Daj mi ją.  
Steve ponownie przeskoczył nad szkłem i podał dziewczynkę mężowi.  
\- Przepraszam...  
\- Ciii. Zaraz będą tu boty i wszystko posprzątają.  
\- Nie chciałam... Ja... Ja tylko...  
Kapitan przysunął się bliżej, tak, że mała została zamknięta pomiędzy ich piersiami. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy i mruknął:  
\- To tylko rozbite szkło. Nic się nie stało. Najważniejsze, że się nie pokaleczyłaś.  
\- Papa ma rację. Tylko to się liczy.  
Ich spokojne głosy i ciepło bijące z ich ciał, sprawiło, że zaczęła się uspokajać. Pociągnęła noskiem i powiedziała:  
\- Chciałam tylko obejrzeć zdjęcie, ale było za wysoko.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i starł kciukiem ostatnie łzy z jej policzka.  
\- Następnym razem po prostu poproś, któregoś z nas, żeby ci coś sięgnąć. Dobrze?  
Przytaknęła głową, a Stark uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Ok, a teraz chyba czas na herbatkę i ciastka. Papa weźmie poduszki i album.  
\- Album? - zapytała i przekręciła główkę na bok.  
\- Ze zdjęciami. Będzie tam też to, które było w ramce. W końcu, chciałaś je obejrzeć. Nadal chcesz?  
\- Tak.

Kilka minut później usadowili się w zrobionym przez nią "gniazdku". Znalazła się pomiędzy nimi z albumem na swoich kolanach. Mężowie nachylali się nad nią i z uśmiechami przewracali kolejne zdjęcia tłumacząc co znajduje się na fotografiach.  
\- Widzisz, wujek Bucky, Sam i Bruce byli naszymi drużbami, a ciocia Nat, Pepper i Wanda, druhnami...  
\- A Dum-E niósł obrączki...  
\- A to był nasz tort...  
\- Tu jest nasz pierwszy taniec - powiedział Tony. - To właśnie to zdjęcie chciałaś obejrzeć.  
Mała przytaknęła główką i w ciszy wpatrywała się w fotografię.   
Obaj mężczyźni ubrani byli w jasnoszare garnitury. Tony był odwrócony plecami do obiektywu, a jego twarz była przechylona lekko na bok. Niewiele było widać, ale spokojnie można było stwierdzić, że jest zadowolony. Steve jedną dłoń miał położoną tuż pod jego łopatką, drugą uniesioną w górze, ściskając rękę partnera. Widać było jego obrączkę.  
Głowę miał pochyloną, rzęsy opuszczone, a na ustach błogi uśmiech i właśnie to wzbudziło największą ciekawość dziecka.  
Znała tą minę. Często uśmiechał się tak do niej, a ona nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.   
Przez to co przeszła, nauczyła się rozpoznawać kiedy ludzie uśmiechali się do niej fałszywie, złośliwie, niepokojąco, ale tego rodzaju nie rozpoznawała.  
Zerknęła na blondyna i zbierając w sobie całą odwagę zapytała:  
\- Dlaczego tak się uśmiechasz?  
Steve zamrugał zdziwiony, ale po chwili odparł:  
\- Bo byłem bardzo szczęśliwy... Spełniło się moje marzenie. Wziąłem ślub z człowiekiem, którego pokochałem.  
\- Kochasz tatę?  
\- Tak.  
Mała na chwilę się zamyśliła.  
\- Ale do mnie też się tak uśmiechach.  
\- Och, słoneczko - zagruchał Steve i pociągnął ją na swoje kolana. - Ciebie też kocham i jesteś spełnieniem moich marzeń o posiadaniu dziecka.  
Oparła dłoń na jego piersi, a po chwili poczuła, jak Tony całuje ją w tył głowy.  
\- Kochamy cię, cukiereczku.  
Przez chwilę milczała, zacisnęła mocno dłoń na koszulce blondyna i szepnęła:  
\- Nie chcę innej rodziny. Chcę zostać z wami.  
Steve automatycznie mocniej otulił ją ramionami, a Tony przysunął się do nich bliżej. Na jego twarzy radość mieszała się z niepokojem.  
\- Kto ci powiedział, że pójdziesz do innej rodziny? - zapytał Stark.  
\- Zawsze idę - odparła bez zawahania.  
Steve westchnął ciężko.  
Czy tak właśnie wyglądał jej świat? Uważała, że przerzucanie jej do innych rodzin było czymś oczywistym.  
\- Alice, spójrz na mnie - powiedział i delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie.  
Gdy tylko jej brązowe oczy spotkały się z jego niebieskimi zobaczył, jak jest zdezorientowana, więc uśmiechnął się do niej i spróbował włożyć w to całą swoją miłość. Potem spokojnym głosem powiedział:  
\- Kochamy cię i dla nas już jesteś naszą córeczką. Nie możemy tego jeszcze zrobić oficjalnie, ale jeszcze miesiąc i zrobimy wszystko, żeby zostać twoją ostatnią rodziną. Rozumiesz?  
Przytaknęła główką i sama lekko się uśmiechnęła. Tony zauważył, że wyglądała na lekko speszoną. Już chciał się jej zapytać, co się stało, gdy powiedziała:  
\- Kocham was.  
Mężowie wymienili się spojrzeniami, a potem rzucili się przytulać i całować małą. Ta zaczęła się śmiać, a gdy Steve zaczął ją łaskotać, do reszty zapomniała o niedawnym smutku.  
***  
Następnego dnia, gdy Tony obudził się wczesnym rankiem był wniebowzięty. Przytulił się do męża i mruknął:  
\- Steve... - Szarpnął jego ramionami. - Steveee...  
\- Co? - mruknął zaspany. - Jak to możliwe, że już się obudziłeś?  
\- Czy to mi się tylko śniło? Powiedz, że mi się nie śniło.  
Blondyn wydał z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie.  
\- Śpij - jęknął.  
\- Ale...  
Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- To się działo naprawdę. Powiedziała, że chce z nami zostać i że nas kocha.  
\- I że ja jestem najlepszy...  
Steve przewrócił oczami i sapnął:  
\- Nie. To akurat było twoim snem... Albo wyobraźnią... A właściwie zadufaniem.  
Tony prychnął niczym niezadowolony kot, ale po chwili cmoknął męża w szczękę i położył głowę na jego piersi.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy.  
Kapitan objął go.  
\- Ja też, a teraz... Pozwól mi spać.  
\- Ok. Śpij.  
***  
Zaledwie trzy dni później, Tony sądził, że wszechświat się na nich uwziął. Albo jakaś inna przedwieczna moc... Może ktoś rzucił zły urok i powinien skontaktować się ze Strange'm?  
Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć, ale był wściekły. Wiedział jednak, że Steve będzie jeszcze bardziej wkurzony i zapewne skończy się na kilku rozwalonych workach treningowych. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skończy, jak posłaniec złych wieści.  
Postanowił, że przekaże informacje poza mieszkaniem. Nie chciał denerwować Alice. Zwabił więc męża do sali treningowej, by ten miał od razu na czym się wyżyć.

\- Tony? O co chodzi?   
\- Gdzie cukiereczek?  
\- Z Bucky'm... - Steve stanął wyprostowany wyczuwając, że nie chodzi o "problem ze sparingiem".  
Stark potaknął głową, a potem mruknął:  
\- Dzwonił do mnie Robert.  
Kapitan automatycznie napiął się, przyjmując bojową postawę.  
\- Ten z opieki? - Brunet przytaknął. - Czego chciał?  
\- Mamy się z nim spotkać za dwa dni... My i Alice. Chce nam zadać jakieś pytania, ocenić sytuację...  
Steve prawie trząsł się z wściekłości.  
\- Czy to normalna procedura? Wszystkich tak traktują?  
Tony westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Podobno zmieniły się przepisy i teraz takie dzieci, jak Alice, jeśli są już w trzeciej rodzinie... Chociaż my akurat jesteśmy czwartą... Wiesz co, pieprzyć to. Oboje dobrze wiemy, dlaczego to robią.  
\- Bo jesteśmy homoseksualni.  
\- I sławni? - Tony spojrzał na męża ze smutkiem. - Nie mam najlepszej opinii, przepraszam.  
\- Kochanie, nie mów tak. Twoje błędy z przeszłości w żaden sposób nie powinny na to wpływać. Nie jesteś zły i nigdy w przeszłości nie skrzywdziłeś dziecka, więc to bez sensu.  
\- Dla nas tak, ale chyba dla nich nie.   
Steve uśmiechnął się do niego, pogłaskał go po policzku i powiedział:  
\- Damy radę. Pójdziemy tam, pokażemy temu durnemu urzędnikowi, że Alice czuje się świetnie i wrócimy do domu.  
\- Dobry plan.  
Tony odetchnął z ulgą, że złość Steve'a jednak nie miała wpływu na niego.  
\- Jak jej powiemy? - zapytał Kapitan.  
\- Nie powiemy... Znaczy powiemy, ale na pewno nie teraz. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jak zrobimy to chwilę przed spotkaniem.  
Blondyn spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Chcesz ją wziąć z zaskoczenia?  
\- A chcesz przez dwa dni wysłuchiwać płaczu?   
Steve westchnął ciężko i pokiwał głową, a potem jego wzrok powędrował w stronę zawieszonego worka bokserskiego.  
\- Śmiało - powiedział Tony. - Rozwal tyle ile chcesz. Ja pójdę do małej.  
***


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Założyłam konto na Tumblr powiązane z kontem na AO3.  
Śmiało możecie mi tam wysyłać pytania związane z tą fanfikcją (albo i inne). A może macie jakieś sugestię, o czym chcielibyście przeczytać. Zawsze mogę stworzyć kilka krótkich one shotów ;)
> 
> https://lionlena.tumblr.com/

Dwa dni później Alice siedziała grzecznie na krześle pomiędzy nimi, ale oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Powiedzieli jej o spotkaniu dopiero w samochodzie. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez łez, ale zdołali ją dość szybo uspokoić, obiecując, że to będzie tylko rozmowa, a oni nie zamierzają jej oddawać.  
*  
\- To po prostu śmieszne - warknął Tony i wstał. - Byliśmy umówieni na pierwszą, jest pół godziny po. To nieprofesjonalizm. Robią to specjalnie.  
Mała spojrzała najpierw na tatą, a potem na Steve'a i delikatnie szturchnęła jego rękę. Natychmiast skupił na nią całą swoją uwagę.  
\- Jesteś zmęczona?  
\- Papa, nie chcę tu być.  
Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem i pogłaskał po głowie.  
\- Wiem, skarbie. Ja i tata też nie chcemy tu być.  
\- Przytulisz mnie?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Błyskawicznie zgarnął ją na swoje kolana i mocno przytulił. Alice schowała twarz w jego pierś i zamknęła oczy. Przynajmniej tak mogła udawać, że jest gdzieś indziej.  
Tony spojrzał na nią z rozczuleniem.  
\- Wszytko będzie dobrze, cukiereczku - powiedział i w tej samej chwili drzwi do gabinetu się otworzyły.  
\- Zapraszam - oznajmił Robert.  
Stark obdarzył go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i poczekał aż Steve wstanie razem z Alice. Dziewczynka przez moment myślała, że będzie musiała wrócić na ziemię, ale Kapitan trzymał ją mocno.

W środku czekały na nich dwa krzesła postawione bezpośrednio przed biurkiem i jedno cofnięte pod ścianę. Robert wskazał na nie ręką i zwrócił się do blondyna.  
\- Tam można ją posadzić.  
Postawa Steve'a nie zmieniła się, zupełnie tak, jakby nic nie usłyszał. Jedynie poprawił swój uchwyt i zajął jedno z krzeseł sadzając małą na swoich kolanach.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i zajął swoje miejsce, klepiąc partnera po kolanie.  
Robert westchnął ciężko, ale zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu z nimi dyskutować. Usiadł na swoim fotelu i otworzył teczkę przed sobą.  
\- Chciałbym zadać wam kilka pytań.  
\- Śmiało - mruknął Tony.  
Wyglądał na kompletnie znudzonego, podczas, gdy jego mąż zdawał się całkowicie skupiać na dziecku.  
Urzędnik wręcz gotował się od środka.  
\- Czy pojawienie się dziecka było dla was zaskoczeniem?  
Mężowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.  
\- Samo jej pojawienie się nie było zaskoczeniem - powiedział Steve. - W końcu po to składaliśmy wniosek o bycie rodziną zastępczą. Sposób w jaki się pojawiła było już zaskoczeniem.  
\- Czyli "tak" - odparł i zaznaczył coś długopisem.  
\- Chwila! - warknął Tony i przechylił się do przodu. - Słyszałeś co powiedział.  
\- Odpowiedzi są tylko "tak" i "nie".  
\- Więc zaznacz "nie" - syknął Steve.  
Poczuł, jak dłonie dziewczynki mocniej zaciskają się na jego kołnierzu i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
\- Proszę na następne pytania odpowiadać zwięźle.  
\- To zacznij je zadawać - mruknął Tony i zerknął na Steve'a. - Ja będę odpowiadać.  
Kapitan nie zamierzał się sprzeciwiać.  
\- Czy dziecko zmieniło wasze życie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy musieliście zmienić swoje przyzwyczajenia?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy to sprawiło wam problemy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czy chcielibyście mieć mniej obowiązków?  
\- Nie.  
Steve widział, że szczęka Tony'go coraz bardziej się zaciska. Sam również czuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna płynąć czysta wściekłość. Pytania były bezsensu zupełnie nie dotykając istotnych spraw. A zwięzłe odpowiedzi mogły wprowadzać w błąd.  
\- Czy...  
\- Ok, dość tego! - warknął Stark. - Po co te pytania? One nie mają żadnego sensu, a z tego co widzę, masz ich tam jeszcze z dziesięć. Po co to całe spotkanie? Przestań mydlić mi oczy i powiedz wprost.  
Robert kiwnął głową i odłożył arkusz pytań. Splótł ręce na biuru i z uśmiechem powiedział:  
\- Więc, rozumiemy, że to było dla was dość nagłe i mogliście nie zdawać sobie sprawy z ciężaru, jaką jest opieka nad takim dzieckiem.  
Tony rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- To bułka z masłem i świetnie sobie radzimy.  
\- Panie Stark, to nie wstyd przyznać się do porażki.  
Wskazał ręką na Alice przyciśniętą do Steve'a.  
\- To jest według ciebie porażka? Czuje się z nami dobrze i bezpiecznie. Ufa nam.  
\- Możliwe, ale chciałbym przedstawić wam pewną propozycję... Otóż Państwo Piotr i Barbara Teners wyrazili chęć ponownej opieki nad...  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem i krzyknęła:  
\- Nie! Nie chcę tam!  
\- Nie przerywaj mi!  
\- Zamknij się i nie krzycz na nią! - syknął Tony patrząc wściekle na mężczyznę.  
Steve przytulił do siebie mocniej małą i zaczął ją uspokajać.  
\- Już dobrze... Nie bój się. Ciii. - Starał się zetrzeć łzy płynące po jej policzkach. - Jestem tu.  
\- Papa... Ta...  
Tony natychmiast przybliżył się do niej i pocałował ją w głowę.  
\- Spokojnie. Zaraz to załatwię. - Spojrzał na Roberta. - Powiem to tylko raz. - Zrobił krótką pauzę. - Nie! A jeśli usłyszę z twoich ust jeszcze jedno bezsensowne słowo, to z chęcią prześwietlę tą instytucję, tak jak prześwietliłem zeznania podatkowe państwa Tenersów. Ciekawe rzeczy znalazłem, naprawdę ciekawe... - Wyjął ze swojej kieszeni telefon. - Jedno kliknięcie i będą mieć na karku urząd podatkowy i zapewniam cię, że nie będą mieli czasu zajmować się ani Alice, ani żadnym innym dzieckiem. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc przerażoną minę Roberta. Wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam czasem bał się tej "mrocznej" strony Tony'go. Tej, która sprawiała, że jego oczy były wręcz czarne, a głos lodowaty. Był wtedy niczym władca nie znający sprzeciwu. Wiedział jednak, że był taki tylko po to, by ochronić swoją rodzinę. Tam gdzie nie działała siła Kapitana, lub zadziałać nie mogła, wchodziła dominacja Starka.  
\- Rozumiem - wydukał w końcu mężczyzna. - Chciałem tylko... To spotkanie jest tylko dla dobra dziewczynki.  
Stark pstryknął palcami i założył swoje okulary.  
\- Masz jakieś konkretne pytanie, czy dalej zamierzasz ciągnąć tą głupotę.  
\- Nie.  
\- Świetnie - odparł i energicznie wstał.  
Steve uczynił dokładnie to samo, a mała wyciągnęła ręce w stronę taty.  
Cała postawa Tony'go zmieniła się w ciągu sekundy. Zniknęła władczość, a pojawiła się radość. Oczy mu się rozjaśniły, srogi wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony pogodnym uśmiechem, a głos stał się delikatny.  
\- Awww, chcesz do mnie? - Mała przytaknęła, a on natychmiast przejął ją od męża. - Mam cię, cukiereczku. Wracamy do domu.  
Alice spojrzała na niego i szepnęła:  
\- Uratowałeś mnie.  
\- Zawsze to zrobię - odparł z zadowoleniem.  
***  
Gdy wieczorem kładli ją spać, wydawała się spokojna, ale zaledwie dwie godziny później obudziła się i od razu powiedziała:  
\- Friday...  
_\- Jak mogę ci pomóc, cukiereczku? _  
\- Zawołaj tatę i papę.  
_\- Zaraz tu będą. _  
AI oczywiście się nie myliło. Po chwili Steve i Tony byli już przy niej.  
\- Co się stało, skarbie? - zapytał Kapitan przyklękając przy łóżku.  
Alice spojrzała na niego, a potem na Starka, który usiadł przy niej. Przygryzła na chwilę wargę, zastanawiając się, jak ma sformułować swoją prośbę.  
\- Nie chcę spać sama. Ja... Chcę być z wami.  
Steve spojrzał na nią z rozczuleniem.  
\- Chcesz spać razem z nami?  
Energicznie przytaknęła głową.  
\- W porządku - odparł brunet i wyciągnął do niej ręce. - Raz na jakiś czas możesz.

Tony położył ją na środku ich dużego, małżeńskiego łóżka i chwilę jej się przypatrywał. W końcu zapytał:  
\- Opowiedzieć ci bajkę?  
\- Tak.  
Położył się przy niej na boku, podpierając się na łokciu i zaczął snuć opowieść.  
\- Dawno, dawno temu, za górami i lasami i czymś tam jeszcze - mała zachichotała - żył król Edward. Był on bardzo mądrym i dobrym i hojnym władcą. I najbardziej na świecie kochał swoją córeczkę, którą podarowały mu gwiazdy.  
\- Gwiazdy? - zapytała.  
\- Tak, gwiazdy. To był ich dar dla króla.  
Steve uśmiechnął się i położył się z drugiej strony. Mała przytuliła się bokiem do jego piersi.  
\- Bo król nie miał królowej? - zapytał.  
\- Dokładnie, ale był szczęśliwy. Niestety nie wszystkim się to podobało. Za murami królestwa, na bagnach, mieszkała wredna wiedźma Rara i jej mąż Pio. Z jakiegoś powodu strasznie zazdrościli królowi posiadania tak ślicznej, mądrej, zabawnej córeczki i pewnej burzowej nocy zakradli się do zamku i porwali księżniczkę. Ukryli ją w strasznym lesie w wysokiej wieży i otoczyli mnóstwem zaklęć.  
Alice bardziej wtuliła się w papę.  
\- Król był oczywiście załamany - kontynuował Tony. - Wysłał swoich najlepszych rycerzy, ale każdy wracał poraniony i słaby. Król był coraz bardziej zawiedziony i zrezygnowany. Wysłał zawiadomienia po całym królestwie, że ten kto odzyska jego córkę, będzie mógł od niego żądać wszystkiego. Zgłosiło się wiele śmiałków, ale żadnemu się nie udało. I wtedy, gdy Edward całkowicie stracił nadzieję, zjawił się młody, chudy chłopak o jasnych włosach. Miał na imię Grant i powiedział: _"Uratuję twoją córeczkę, jeśli w zamian mnie pokochasz"._  
Steve przygryzł wargę, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać.  
\- Szczerzę mówiąc, król nie bardzo wierzył, że Grant zdoła przeżyć, ale skinął głową. Nie znał jednak tajemnicy Granta.  
Mała przyglądała mu się zaciekawiona.  
\- Ten chudy rycerz był czarodziejem i tak naprawdę wcale nie był słaby. Tylko przemienił się w chudego, by wystawić króla na próbę. Więc, gdy nikt nie widział przyjął swoją prawdziwą postać. Silnego, wysokiego rycerza i z ogromnym mieczem w dłoni przedzierał się przez las. Wszystkie potwory pokonał bez problemu, a na koniec jednym kopnięciem wyważył drzwi wieży. Wiedźma rzuciła się na niego, ale on jedną ręką złapał ją, a drugą jej męża i oboje wrzucił do ogromnego kominka. Gdy było już po wszystkim, ponownie przemienił się w małego i chudego. W takiej postaci poszedł po księżniczkę. Uratował ją i obiecał, że zabierze ją z powrotem do taty.  
Alice uśmiechnęła się i zapytała:  
\- I tak zrobił?  
Tony musnął palcem jej nosek i odparł:  
\- No oczywiście, że zabrał ją prosto do zamku, gdzie król Edward oszalał z radości. Kazał wyprawić najwspanialsze przyjęcie. Było pełno jedzenia i picia i grała wesoła muzyka, ale... Król zauważył, że rycerz Grant stał na uboczu i nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Król podszedł do niego i zapytał: _"Co cię trapi dzielny rycerzu?" _. Grant zapytał: _"Kochasz mnie?" _. Król odparł: _"Oczywiście, jakbym mógł nie kochać kogoś kto przywrócił mi moją córeczkę?" _. Grant wciąż jednak wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Mruknął: _"Kochasz mnie, mimo że jestem taki chudy i mały?" _. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, król przyciągnął go do siebie i namiętnie pocałował.  
Steve w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się, a Alice oczywiście mu zawtórowała. Tony'go w żaden sposób to nie zraziło.  
\- Ten pocałunek był pełen miłości. Grant uwierzył królowi i na jego oczach przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać. Silnego, wysokiego rycerza i powiedział: _"Przepraszam, że cię oszukiwałem. Chciałem sprawdzić, czy jesteś wart, teraz wiem, że tak. Pragnę zostać z tobą i twoją córeczką. Chce was kochać i ochraniać. Czy pozwolisz mi?" _. Król Edward oczywiście pozwolił mu zostać i bardzo mocno go pokochał, podobnie, jak mała księżniczka, która uznała Granta za swojego drugiego tatusia. I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie.  
Tony przysunął się do Alice i pocałował ją w czoło. Dziewczynka ziewnęła i zamknęła oczy. Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza i wydawało się, że zasnęła, ale nagle otworzyła oczy.  
\- Tato?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Król Edward to ty.  
\- Możliwe.  
\- A rycerz Grant to papa?  
\- Całkiem prawdopodobne.  
\- Więc porwana księżniczka to ja?  
\- Ty zawsze jesteś księżniczką.  
Alice wtuliła się mocniej w jego pierś i po kilku chwilach już spała.  
\- Piękna bajka - szepnął Steve.  
\- Czy wyczuwam w tym sarkazm?  
\- Nie ma w tym sarkazmu... Naprawdę mi się podobała, choć była... W twoim stylu.  
Tony zaśmiał się i kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak, była, ale Ali chyba przypadła do gustu.  
\- Zdecydowanie jej się podobała.   
Stark westchnął zadowolony i przerzucił rękę nad ciałem dziecka, tak by obejmować męża. Steve ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej, zamykając dziecko pomiędzy ich ciałami.  
\- Jesteś moim królem - szepnął.  
\- A ty moim rycerzem - odparł równie cicho Stark.  
\- A ona jest naszą księżniczką.  
\- I zawsze już nią pozostanie.  
***


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział poświęcony głównie wujkowi Bucky'mu ;)

Bucky spojrzał przerażony na Steve'a.  
\- Nie, ja nie mogę... Nie... Nie dam rady.  
Z każdym słowem robił krok do tyłu, jakby odsuwał się od niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia.  
\- Buck, proszę. Tony wyjechał na biznesowe spotkanie do Japonii, ja muszę pomóc na misji Nat i Clint'owi .  
\- Ale... Kilka godzin, to co innego niż kilka dni - jęknął.  
\- Dasz radę. Jesteś wspaniałym wujkiem i tak naprawdę... - Zrobił szczenięce oczy. - Tobie ufam najbardziej.  
James westchnął ciężko i mruknął:  
\- Wiesz, że to spojrzenie na mnie nie działa.  
Steve wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdesperowanego.  
\- Błagam. W razie czego Rhodey, Pepper, Happy i Bruce, pomogą ci.  
\- W porządku.  
Blondyn rzucił się na niego przytulając go mocno. Zimowy Żołnierz z trudem odepchnął go od siebie i mruknął:  
\- No już, już, bez zbytniej czułości.  
*  
Godzinę później stał na lądowisku, trzymając małą na swoim prawym biodrze.  
\- Ale oni wrócą?  
Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Zdążyła zadać mu to pytanie co najmniej pięć razy, ale on nie czuł irytacji. Właściwie sam miał ochotę zadawać to pytanie co pięć minut.  
\- To co chcesz robić? - zapytał, próbując zająć czymś jej myśli.  
\- Pobawić się w parku.  
Bucky wiedział, że miała na myśli teren znajdujący się dwadzieścia minut jazdy dalej, gdzie był plac zabaw i cywile.  
\- W porządku. Tylko pójdziemy po moją kurtkę i rękawiczki.  
Zmarszczyła brwi i złapała go mocniej za koszulę.  
\- Dlaczego nie pokazujesz innym swojej ręki?  
Zaczął z nią iść w stronę budynku.  
\- Nie lubię, gdy obcy na nią patrzą. Jedni się mnie boją, inni zadają pytania... Czasami jakieś dzieci chcą się nią bawić. - Widząc zdezorientowaną minę dziewczynki szybko dodał: - Gdy ty tego chcesz, nie przeszkadza mi to. Jesteś moją bratanicą i kocham cię.  
Cmoknął ją w policzek, a mała zachichotała.  
Właściwie myśl, że tylko ona może bawić się metalową ręką, sprawiła, że czuła się wyjątkowa.  
*  
Bucky miał ochotę rozdwoić się, a może nawet i zwielokrotnić, gdy znaleźli się w parku. Wcześniej nigdy nie był z nią tam sam. Zawsze towarzyszył mu Steve i jakoś nie czuł panicznego strachu, że w każdej chwili może zgubić Alice.  
Za każdym razem, gdy znikała w domku ze zjeżdżalnią, w tunelu, lub za małą repliką piramidy, to serce podskakiwało mu do gardła. Jednocześnie wiedział, że nie może jej uwiązać do siebie.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak robił to jego przyjaciel, że jednocześnie rozmawiał z nim i zerkał na dziecko. Może pomagał mu fakt, że teren był otoczony ogrodzeniem, ale Bucky'go to jakoś nie uspokoiło. Według niego płot był za niski. Bez trudu przeskoczyłby go nawet średnio wyszkolony agent Hydry. Wszędzie widział niebezpieczeństwo. Za dużo otwartych przestrzeni równało się z za dużą ilością punktów dla snajperów. Z niedowierzaniem zerkał na matki, które były zapatrzone w swoje telefony. Był pewien, że nie zauważyłyby, gdyby ktoś porwał ich dziecko.  
Przełknął ślinę i wziął kilka uspakajających oddechów. Wiedział, że nie może zachowywać się tak paranoicznie. Szybko odnalazł wzrokiem Alice i uśmiechnął się, gdy dziewczynka załapała z nim kontakt wzrokowy.  
Zrozumiał wtedy, że ona także uważa, żeby nie stracić go z widoku. Był jej ostoją spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Pomachał do niej, a ona odmachała i ponownie zajęła się zabawą.  
Mimo wszystko był przeszczęśliwy, gdy w końcu poprosiła go, żeby wrócili do domu, bo jest zmęczona. Był pewny, że opiekowanie się nią w strzeżonym budynku będzie sto razy łatwiejsze.  
Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Kiedy rozbawiona biegała po salonie, on tylko odsuwał co chwilę wszystkie meble. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak się potyka i uderza główką o róg stolika do kawy.  
Kiedy jadła obiad, a potem kolację, wciąż zastanawiał się czy porcja była odpowiednio dużo. Nie chciał ją przecież zagłodzić.  
Dlaczego Steve nie zostawił mu żadnej instrukcji?  
*  
Kiedy Kapitan zadzwonił wieczorem, żeby powiedzieć małej "dobranoc", zaczął się śmiać z przyjaciela i jego obaw.  
\- Przecież opiekowałeś się siostrą?  
\- To było co innego - odparł naburmuszony. - Poza tym... Nie wszystko pamiętam.  
\- Ja za to doskonale pamiętam, że byłeś świetnym bratem. Masz to we krwi.  
Bucky sapnął i przytaknął głową.  
\- Ok. Idę ją zawołać.  
Alice była oczywiście przeszczęśliwa widząc na ekranie twarz papy. Entuzjastycznie opowiadała o tym, jak dobrze się bawiła. Steve patrzył na nią z miłością, ale w pewnym momencie w tle pojawiły się jakieś głosy, a on posmutniał.  
\- Skarbie, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Czeka mnie teraz bardzo ważna misja i... Nie będę mógł zadzwonić jutro, a może nawet i pojutrze.  
\- Nawet na chwilę? - zapytała, a w oczach już szkliły się łzy.  
Bucky szybko objął ją i cmoknął w policzek pytając:  
\- A Tony?  
Steve od razu zrozumiał jego taktykę.  
\- Tak, tata będzie dzwonił codziennie. Może trochę późno, albo wcześnie rano, ale na pewno jutro z nim porozmawiasz. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. A ja wrócę.  
W tle ponownie rozległ się hałas, a ktoś krzyknął: "Kapitanie!".  
Steve uśmiechnął się łagodnie do dziecka i przesłał całusa.  
\- Muszę już iść. Kocham cię, skarbie.  
\- Ja też cię kocham - odparła i pomachała mu.  
Ekran zgasł, a ona spojrzała ze smutkiem na wujka. Ten postanowił szybko znaleźć jej nowe zajęcie.  
\- Pomożesz mi w przeprowadzce? Musimy przenieść twoją poduszkę, kołdrę i kilka zabawek na moje piętro.  
\- I koce - dodała.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i z powagą odparł:  
\- I koce.  
*  
Kiedy wieczorem padł zmęczony na łóżko, zastanawiał się, czy Steve i Tony też tak się czują po całym dniu opieki nad małą, a może po prostu to była wina ciężaru odpowiedzialności. Nie miał siły nad tym dłużej rozważać. Zamknął oczy i momentalnie zasnął. Nie nacieszył się jednak zbyt długo snem.  
\- Wujku...  
Otworzył jedno oko i jęknął. W drzwiach niepewnie stała Alice. Z trudem usiadł i otrząsnął się próbując się rozbudzić.  
\- Co się stało? - wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę.  
Dziewczynka powoli podeszła do niego i ze smutkiem powiedziała:  
\- Nie bądź na mnie zły, ale... Ale...  
Uśmiechnął się do niej i odparł:  
\- Nieważne co to jest. Nie będę zły.  
\- Nie chcę tu spać... Chcę do swojego pokoju.  
\- Ach... - Przeczesał ręką swoje włosy. - Dobrze, w porządku.  
Wziął ją na ręce i poszedł do windy. Kiedy byli już w jej pokoju powiedział:  
\- Ja położę się w gościnnym pokoju, jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebować, przyjdź do mnie, albo poproś Friday, żeby mnie zawołała. - Pocałował ją w czoło. - Nie będę na ciebie zły.  
Zamknęła oczy, a on po kilku chwilach wyszedł po cichu. Doczłapał się do łóżka i padł na materac.  
Nim jednak zdążył przysnąć usłyszał tupot małych stóp. Zanim Alice zdążyła dobiec do drzwi on już siedział na łóżku.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał, gdy tylko stanęła w progu.  
\- Zegarek, zostawiłam go...  
\- Ok. Musimy po niego wrócić.  
Ponownie wziął ją na ręce i udał się do windy.  
\- Jesteś zły - szepnęła, gdy wracali.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kocham cię i wiem, że może być ci ciężko. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
Gdy tylko weszli do jej pokoju odezwało się AI.  
_\- Pan Stark chce z wami rozmawiać. _  
\- Tatuś! - krzyknęła mała, gdy w pokoju wyświetlił się hologram.  
\- Cześć cukiereczku, podobno masz kłopoty z zaśnięciem.  
Alice przytaknęła głową i Bucky'mu nie umknęło, że zrobiła smutną minę.  
\- To nic takiego - odparł patrząc na nią, a potem na Tony'go. - To pierwsza noc bez was.  
\- Spróbujemy na to coś zaradzić. Przytul się mocno do wujka i zamknij oczy. A ty Barnes, jeśli będziesz na mnie wykorzystywał to, co zaraz zrobię to...  
\- Nie będę - odparł szybko i mocniej objął dziewczynkę.  
Tony zaczął śpiewać włoską kołysankę. Nie brzmiała może tak jak zawsze, gdy był tuż obok, ale i tak wystarczyło. Po kilku minutach Bucky wyczuł, że trzyma bardziej bezwładne ciało.  
\- Zasnęła - szepnął. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że nie śpi?  
\- Friday.  
\- No tak. - Odłożył dziecko ostrożnie do łóżka i spojrzał na hologram. - Dzięki.  
Tony uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie.  
\- To ja dziękuję. W razie czego zawsze możesz spróbować się ze mną skontaktować. Teraz muszę już iść.  
Bucky kiwnął głową, a połączenie zostało zakończone.  
*  
Przez następne dni zaczął się trochę oswajać i przestał panikować na każdym kroku. Jednak, gdy mała chciała do parku, poprosił Pepper by poszła z nimi. Kobieta chętnie się zgodziła, choć wiedział, że miała sporo pracy. Był jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Gdy jednak próbował jej podziękować, ona machała ręką i nie pozwalała mu dojść do słowa. Zaczął rozumieć, czemu była prawą ręką Tony'go.  
Nie przejmował się już szalonymi zabawami Alice w domu. Nawet, gdy dziewczynka się przewróciła i zaczęła płakać, on zachował spokój.  
Przytulił ją, pocałował bolące miejsce i po upewnieniu się, że nic takiego się nie stało, pozwolił jej bawić się dalej.  
Zaczynał być z siebie naprawdę dumny.  
Oczywiście największym problemem była pora snu. Wtedy mała wyraźnie zaczynała wykazywać oznaki tęsknoty. Pociągała noskiem, robiła smutną minkę i cicho szeptała, że chce do papy i taty.  
Kroiło mu się serce, ale niewiele mógł zrobić, oprócz przytulenia jej i przeczytania bajki.  
Steve był na misji, a Tony dużo pracował i był niedostępny.  
Pozostawał jednak dobrej myśli. W końcu, co najgorszego mogło się stać, oprócz płaczu albo ataku dziecięcej złości?  
*  
Bucky nie był zdumiony, że Alice miała marudny dzień. Właściwie był zaskoczony, że przytrafił się on jej dopiero po pięciu dniach nieobecności rodziców.  
Od rana była markotna. Prawie w ogóle nie zjadła śniadania, popłakała się, gdy włączył zły program telewizyjny, a gdy klocki, które układała, rozsypały się, to po prostu położyła się na puszystym dywanie w salonie i tak leżała.  
Postanowił, że to przeczeka. Przez pół godziny nie zwracał na nią uwagi, ale w końcu coś go zaniepokoiło.  
Przyklęknął przy małej i spokojnym głosem powiedział:  
\- Alice, wiem, że tęsknisz za tatusiami, ale oni niedługo wrócą, a ty nie możesz tu leżeć cały dzień.  
\- Chcę iść spać - wymamrotała.  
Spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył czoło. Było za wcześnie na jej drzemkę.  
\- No dalej, skarbie. Nie bądź taka.  
Przejechał ręką po jej czole, chcąc odgarnąć niesforne kosmyki i aż się wzdrygnął. Jej skóra była rozpalona.  
\- Alice? Kochanie, chodź do mnie - mówił szybko i z wyraźnym niepokojem.  
Ostrożnie podniósł ją z ziemi, zaraz układając na swoich kolanach. Jej policzki były zaczerwienione, a oczy niewyraźne.  
\- Och, króliczku. Źle się czujesz?  
\- Boli mnie głowa i gardło i brzuszek.  
\- Och...  
Przytulił ją do siebie i pocałował w czoło. Czuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Posądził ją o to, że jest marudna i niegrzeczna. Tymczasem ona po prostu była chora.  
Zaczął też panikować. Co miał robić? Wiedział, że jeśli to tylko przeziębienie to wzywanie Steve'a i Tony'go nie miało sensu. Z drugiej strony był pewien, że chore dziecko będzie chciało swoich rodziców.  
\- Chcę do tatusia i papy - wyszeptała, jakby słysząc jego myśli.  
\- Wiem, wiem, ale zajmę się tobą. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz dam ci lekarstwo, położę do łóżka i zrobię chłodny okład. Zobaczysz, poczujesz się lepiej.  
Alice pociągnęła noskiem i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś.  
\- Będzie dobrze - szepnął bardziej do siebie niż do niej. - Poradzimy sobie. Friday, Alice jest chora, czy możesz mi pomóc?  
_\- Oczywiście. Na początek proponuję zmierzyć jej temperaturę. Termometr elektryczny jest w górnej szafce w kuchni, podobnie jak przydatne lekarstwa. Po zmierzeniu temperatury, radziłabym podać dziecku odpowiednią dawkę środka przeciwzapalnego, a także lizaka na ból gardła._  
Bucky uśmiechnął się i poczuł trochę spokojniejszy. AI było w stanie przez wszystko go przeprowadzić.  
\- Czy powinienem wezwać lekarza? - zapytał.  
Alice zaczęła się niespokojnie wiercić.  
\- Nie chcę - pisnęła.  
Pogłaskał do ją po głowie.  
\- Spokojnie kochanie, w razie czego najpierw wezwiemy wujka Bruce'a. Lubisz go.  
Kiwnęła lekko głową, a Friday odpowiedziała:  
_\- Wydaje się, że nie ma jeszcze potrzeby wzywania lekarza. Należy jednak monitorować, jak organizm Alice zareaguje na lekarstwa. Jeśli temperatura nie będzie spadać, to wtedy wezwę doktora Bannera._  
\- W porządku.  
Bucky wstał i ostrożnie położył małą na kanapie, zaraz przykrywając ją kocami i wkładając pod pachę króliczka.  
\- Poleż sobie tutaj, a ja po wszystko pójdę.  
Pocałował ją w czoło i pędem pobiegł do kuchni. 

Z pomocą Friday odnalazł szafkę z lekarstwami i czytając etykiety, wrzucał odpowiednie suplementy do koszyka. W międzyczasie podłączył też wodę z warzywami. Przypomniał sobie, jak zawsze gotował warzywny bulion dla Steve'a, gdy ten chorował.  
Kiedy wrócił do salonu, przyklęknął przy kanapie pokazując Alice termometr.  
\- Włożę ci tą końcówkę do uszka, ale nie będzie bolało. Usłyszysz tylko takie piknięcie. Czy to w porządku?  
Kiwnęła główką i z lekkim niepokojem zauważył, że wyglądała na coraz słabszą.  
Zmierzenie temperatury poszło gładko, a na wyświetlaczu pokazały się czerwone cyfry: 38,7.  
Westchnął ciężko i szybko odmierzył odpowiednią ilość lekarstwa.  
\- Otwórz buzię i połknij to. Będzie dobre, ma smak truskawkowy.  
Alice znowu nawet nie zaoponowała i posłusznie zrobiła to co kazał. Bucky uśmiechnął się smutno i delikatnie uniósł ją do pozycji siedzącej, podając lizaczka.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego szklistymi oczami i wyciągnęła ręce w niemej prośbie. James natychmiast usiadł przy niej, przyciągając ją do siebie.  
\- Chcesz coś obejrzeć?  
Na chwilę wyjęła lizaka i mruknęła:  
\- Tak, ale... Niech nie będzie takie głośne, jak wcześniej... Proszę.  
Znów poczuł ukłucie winy przypominając sobie, jak rano się rozpłakała, a on w duchu stwierdził, że jest rozkapryszona.  
\- Oczywiście. Znajdę coś spokojnego i nie będzie głośne.  
Pocałował ją w głowę i przysiągł sobie, że zajmie się nią najlepiej jak będzie potrafił.  
\- Friday, jeśli bulion zacznie kipieć, zmniejsz ogień.  
_\- Oczywiście._  
*  
Po pół godzinie Alice zapadła w płytki sen. Bucky ponownie zmierzył jej temperaturę i lekko odetchnął widząc liczbę 38. Odłożył ją na kanapę i poszedł do kuchni przygotować jej kaszkę z bulionem.  
Kiedy się obudziła z trudem udało mu się ją nakarmić. Stan małej się nie poprawiał, ale też nie pogarszał, jednak Bucky miał już tego dość.  
\- Friday, wezwij Bruce'a.  
_\- Już wykonuję. _

Kiedy doktor zjawił się w mieszkaniu, James natychmiast do niego dopadł i zaczął entuzjastycznie zdawać relację.  
Banner uniósł ręce do góry i zaczął mówić:  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie... Proszę, uspokój się.  
Bucky spojrzał na niego lekko zawstydzony.  
\- Przepraszam, po prostu tak bardzo się o nią martwię. Spieprzyłem Bruce... Wiedziałem, że nie jestem dobrym opiekunem, a jednak Steve się uparł.  
Brunet położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jesteś najlepszym wyborem. Mała cię uwielbia i jestem pewny, że nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Z tego, co zdążyła mi przekazać Friday, wnioskuję, że to wirusowe i wiesz co? - Bucky cały się napiął. - Najpewniej załapała to już kilka dni temu. Nie jesteś za to odpowiedzialny.  
\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał z lekkim drżeniem głosu.  
\- Tak. Pozwól mi ją obejrzeć.

Alice ucieszyła na widok kolejnego wujka. Pozwoliła mu się osłuchać, zajrzeć do gardła, zmierzyć temperaturę i puls.  
\- W porządku - powiedział w końcu Bruce. - Myślę, że potrzebujesz dużo snu i przytulania.  
Mała na chwilę opuściła głowę na dół i pociągnęła noskiem. Bucky natychmiast był przy niej i pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Papa i tata niedługo wrócą i będą cię przytulać, a do tego czasu... Czy mogę cię poprzytulać ja i wujek Bruce?  
\- Tak - szepnęła.  
Banner uśmiechnął się i przejął dziewczynkę z ramion Bucky'go. Nie czuł się jednak z tym zbyt pewnie i po kilku minutach przekazał ją z powrotem w ramiona Zimowego Żołnierza.  
Dziewczynka ponownie zasnęła, a mężczyźni po cichu skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Naprawdę świetnie sobie radzisz - powiedział Bruce tuż przed wyjściem. - Alice nie wymaga hospitalizacji. Wyzdrowieje za kilka dni. Po prostu pilnuj żeby dużo spała i piła. No i mierz temperaturę.  
Bucky pokiwał głową i odetchnął z ulgą.  
*  
Wczesnym wieczorem niespodziewanie zadzwonił Steve. Mała leżała na kanapie i drzemała, więc wyszedł szybko do pokoju gościnnego i odebrał.  
\- Hej, Bucky - odezwał się blondyn.  
Miał rozczochrane włosy, brudną twarz i podbite oko.  
James zmarszczył brwi i odparł:  
\- Hej, wszystko ok? Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie skończył misję.  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Bo właśnie skończyłem i chciałem zapytać, jak ci idzie? I powiedzieć, że będę jutro na obiad.  
Bucky miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie zauważył zmieszania na jego twarzy.  
Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Widział, że Steve jest zmęczony i potrzebuje kilku godzin snu. Mógł więc skłamać i oznajmić, że świetnie sobie radzą, a Alice nie może podejść, bo bawi się na zewnątrz z Pepper, albo coś podobnego.  
Wiedział jednak, jaka będzie reakcja Steve'a, gdy wróci do domu i odkryje, że podczas kiedy odsypiał misję, jego mała dziewczynka leżała z gorączką i wołała za nim.  
Westchnął ciężko i podjął decyzję.  
\- Jeśli to możliwe, to lepiej by było, gdybyś wrócił wcześniej.  
\- Co? Co się stało? Mała cię czymś zdenerwowała?  
Spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.  
\- Serio? Czy ten aniołek mógłby kogoś zdenerwować?  
\- To o co chodzi?  
\- Jest chora - mruknął i przełknął ślinę. - Zaczęło się dziś rano. Ma gorączkę i katar. Bruce stwierdził, że to coś wirusowego i nie trzeba zawieźć ją do szpitala. Wystarczy kilka dni odpoczynku, ale wiesz jakie są chore dzieci. Ona chce ciebie i Tony'go. - Bucky posmutniał. - Przepraszam Steve, zawiodłem cię.  
Kapitan przez kilka chwil wyglądał na kompletnie zszokowanego, jakby próbował przetworzyć wszystko, co usłyszał.  
\- Buck, odbiło ci? - wydusił z siebie. - Z tego, co słyszę, świetnie się nią zająłeś. Wezwałeś Bruce'a i jestem pewny, że cały czas koło niej skaczesz. - Uśmiechnął się. - Nie zawiodłeś mnie. A co ona teraz robi?  
\- Śpi.  
\- W porządku. Sen jest jej potrzebny. Będę za kilka godzin.  
Bucky przytaknął głową. Nie chciał już przedłużać rozmowy, bo widział, jak niecierpliwy robił się Kapitan.  
\- W takim razie, do zobaczenia.  
\- Tak, pa - odparł szybko i już poderwał się z miejsca.

Myśl, że Steve już wraca, w pewien sposób go pocieszała, jednak późnym wieczorem sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. Temperatura dziecka wciąż utrzymywała się na poziomie 38,5º. Mała była bardzo płaczliwa i zdenerwowana. Nie chciała zjeść kolacji. Z trudem podał jej lekarstwo i oczywiście wciąż szeptała:  
\- Chcę do papy... I taty...  
\- Wiem, wiem - mruczał i ścierał z zaczerwienionych policzków strużki łez.  
Trudno było ją położyć spać, gdy była zdrowa, a co dopiero, gdy chorowała. Bucky zastanowił się chwilę. Nie pamiętał żadnej piosenki z dzieciństwa, ale...  
Potrząsnął głową.  
Czy ta była dobra?  
Doskonale pamiętał w jakich okolicznościach ją słyszał.

_Leżał zakamuflowany na dachu rosyjskiej kamienicy ze snajperką w gotowości. Trzy dni czekał na swój cel i każdej nocy słyszał to samo.  
Na poddaszu, tuż pod nim, mieszkała samotna matka z synkiem. Niczego nieświadoma kobieta, każdego wieczoru śpiewała swojemu dziecku kołysankę, a Zimowy Żołnierz wsłuchiwał się w nią i nie wiedząc czemu doskonale ją zapamiętał._

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go jęk dziewczynki.  
\- Chcę papę i tatusia... Proszę. Wujku spraw, żeby wrócili...  
\- Och skarbie, papa już jest w drodze. Choć do mnie.  
Wziął ją na ręce otulając kocem i mocno do siebie przytulił, a po chwili zaczął drżącym głosem śpiewać rosyjską kołysankę.  
_\- *Mne by kryl'ya, chtoby ukryt' tebya. Mne by v'yugu, chtob ubayukal. Mne by zvozdy, chtob osvetit' tvoy put'. Mne b uvidet' son tvoy kogda-nibud'. Bayu-bayu-bay, veter, veter - uletay. I do samogo utra ya ostanus' zhdat' tebya..._

*(Potrzebne mi są skrzydła, by okryć ciebie. Potrzebne mi są wiatry by zawiały i cię ukołysały. Potrzebne mi są gwiazdy, by oświeciły twą drogę. Chciałbym kiedyś ujrzeć twój sen.  
Ref: Baju-baju-baj, wietrze, wietrze - odlatuj. I do samego rana, będę na ciebie czekał.)

Z ulgą spostrzegł, że Alice zasnęła w jego ramionach. Odłożył ją do łóżka i przez następne kilka godzin, nie opuszczał jej nawet na krok. Nie zmrużył oka wciąż nasłuchując, jak oddycha. Każdy jej głośniejsze jęk sprawiał, że cały sztywniał. Co jakiś czas przykładał do jej czoła zimny okład i sprawdzał temperaturę.  
Był tak skupiony na małej, że nie zarejestrował, kiedy Steve wszedł do pokoju.  
\- Coś mi to przypomina.  
Gwałtownie się odwrócił i poderwał na nogi.  
\- Steve - szepnął. - Jak dobrze, że już jesteś. Jestem w tym bez...  
\- Nie kończ - warknął.  
Blondyn podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu, a potem uścisnął.  
\- Pamiętam, jak siedziałeś przy mnie. Zmieniałeś okłady, gotowałeś bulion... Nie było wtedy takich leków i termometrów, a mimo to przeżyłem. Dzięki tobie.  
\- Nie byłeś małym dzieckiem.  
\- Hmm... Jesteś pewien?  
Bucky uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Fakt, czasem zachowywałeś się jak dzieciak.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział poważnie. - Za tamte czasy i za to.  
\- To naprawdę nic.  
Alice przebudziła się i oczywiście na wpół przytomnie wymruczała:  
\- Chcę do papy i taty... Wujku...  
Steve natychmiast do niej pognał. Nachylił się nad nią całując w czoło.  
\- Ciii, skarbie. Jestem tutaj.  
Zamrugała oczami i z niedowierzaniem dotknęła dłonią jego brody pokrytej kilkudniowym zarostem.  
\- Papa?  
Steve zachichotał.  
\- Tak, to naprawdę ja, tylko muszę się ogolić.  
Mała zaczęła się niespokojnie wiercić.  
\- Nie... Nie zostawiaj mnie.  
Przysiadł na łóżku i delikatnie ją objął.  
\- Och, kochanie, nigdzie teraz nie pójdę. Zostanę, dopóki nie poczujesz się lepiej.  
\- A tatuś?  
\- Jest w drodze. Niedługo tu będzie.  
Alice pokiwała głową i zamknęła oczy. Bucky uśmiechnął się. Czuł, jak ogromny ciężar spada mu z ramion. Oczywiście wciąż się martwił o dziewczynkę, ale zdawało się, że już samo pojawienie się rodzica poprawiło jej stan zdrowia.  
Przyklęknął z drugiej strony łóżka i szepnął:  
\- Zostanę dopóki nie przybędzie Tony. Wiesz, gdybyś chciał na chwilę wyjść, będę tu, żeby w razie czego ją uspokoić.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Jego niebieskie oczy wręcz błyszczały. Wiedział, że posiadanie takiego przyjaciela, to ogromne szczęście.  
*  
Tony przybył trzy godziny później, gdy powoli zaczynało świtać. Bucky go usłyszał, ale nie chciał budzić Steve'a, który spał z głową opartą o dziecięce łóżeczko. Wyszedł więc na korytarz, żeby uprzedzić bruneta.  
Stark już miał coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł widząc, jak Bucky kładzie palec na ustach.  
\- Steve i Alice śpią. Obojgu należy się sen. - Spojrzał na miliardera i zmarszczył brwi. - Z resztą tobie też by się przydało.  
Tony machnął ręką i cicho odparł:  
\- Bywało gorzej. Jak ona się czuje?  
\- Wciąż ma gorączkę, ale temperatura spada.  
Stark pokiwał głową. Przez kilka sekund stali w ciszy dopóki James ponownie szepnął:  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, mogę jeszcze posiedzieć, a ty prześpisz się w spokoju i obudzę cię jeśli...  
Tony podszedł do niego kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach i przyjaźnie się uśmiechnął. Bucky przez moment był w całkowitym szoku. Jasne, tolerowali się. Może nawet w pewien sposób lubili, ale Stark nigdy wcześniej w tak jasny sposób nie okazywał mu przyjaźni.  
\- Wystarczająco dużo już zrobiłeś i szczerzę, jeśli uważasz, że ja jestem zmęczony, to chyba nie widziałeś siebie w lustrze.  
Bucky odwzajemnił uśmiech i pokiwał głową.  
\- W porządku, ale w razie czego...  
\- Wezwiemy cię.  
*  
Alice była jeszcze chora przez kilka dni, ale jej stan się poprawiał. Bucky regularnie ją odwiedzał i zszokowany zauważył, że mała lgnęła do niego jeszcze bardziej. Myślał, że będzie na niego zła, że będzie go kojarzyć z chorobą, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Kochała go mocniej i dobitnie się o tym przekonał, gdy pewnego wieczoru zadzwonił do niego Tony.  
Bucky przez chwilę poczuł niepokój.  
\- Coś się stało? Czy mała znowu gorączkuje? - pytał w pośpiechu.  
\- Nie, nie. Wszystko jest w porządku - odparł Stark. - Tylko, mała chce kołysankę.  
\- Ach... To, co za problem. Zaśpiewaj jej.  
Usłyszał zirytowane sapnięcie Tony'go.  
\- Cóż, Barnes, w tym problem, że nie umiem śpiewać po rosyjsku.  
Bucky roześmiał się w głos, a po chwili opanował się i radośnie oznajmił:  
\- Już do was idę!  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do piosenki, którą śpiewał: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=500MbIR9gxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadszedł czas sprawdzianu... Czy mężowie zdadzą go na 5?

Steve i Tony doskonale wiedzieli, że mniej więcej trzy miesiące od przyjęcia Alice, w ich domu pojawi się ktoś z kontroli. Chcieli też przy tej okazji wykorzystać prawo do złożenia wniosku o stanie się pełnoprawnymi opiekunami dziewczynki. Żadna z poprzednich rodzin zastępczych nie podjęła takiego kroku i oni też nie musieli. Mogli dalej być tymczasowymi opiekunami, ale oczywiście nie wyobrażali sobie tego, że pewnego dnia ktoś mógłby zabrać im dziewczynkę do stałej rodziny.  
Mimo to nie spodziewali się całkowitego zaskoczenia. 

Tony szykował się do pracy, a Steve robił śniadanie dla dziewczynki, która jeszcze spała. W nocy aż dwa razy wybudzały ją koszmary i mężowie chcieli, żeby odespała.  
Mimo to panowała dość sielankowa atmosfera. Stark pił kawę i podkradał jedzenie, które szykował blondyn.  
\- Ej - syknął. - Nie objadaj naszego dziecka.  
\- Serio? Szykujesz zawsze dla niej tyle tego wszystkiego, jakby była małą armią.  
_\- Panie Stark. Przy głównej bramie zatrzymał się samochód Hanny Dore z ośrodka opiekuńczego. Potwierdziłam jej tożsamość. Czy mogę ją wpuścić? _  
\- Co?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie.  
\- Kurwa, nie! - warknął Stark. - Nie dziś...   
\- Czemu nie zadzwoniła?  
\- Nie wiem, mówili, że to ma być niezapowiedziane, ale... Taaa, oboje wiemy, że się na nas uwzięli.  
Tony zacisnął dłonie w pięść, a Steve westchnął ciężko.  
\- Friday, wpuść ją.  
_\- Polecenie spełnione, Kapitanie Rogers. _  
\- Pójdę obudzić Ali, a ty przywitaj tą kobietę i... Tony, postaraj się być uprzejmy.  
*  
Kiedy otworzył drzwi od razu stwierdził, że Hanna przypominała mu Pepper. Nienagannie ubrana z włosami spiętymi w schludny kok. Wyprostowana i z chłodnym, oficjalnym spojrzeniem.  
Tylko, że mimo wszystko w Potts było więcej kobiecości i ukryta łagodność.  
\- Witam panie Stark - powiedziała.  
\- Nie spodziewaliśmy się - odparł i wskazał ręką by weszła.  
\- Czy nie na tym polegają niezapowiedziane wizyty?  
Skrzywił się i odparł:  
\- Możliwe.

Kiedy weszli do kuchni, zza rogu wyłonił się Steve trzymający Alice w ramionach. Dziewczynka przecierała oczka piąstkami i wydawało się, że była tak zaspana, że z początku nie zauważyła kobiety.  
Tony z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że jest ubrana w dresy. Z reguły pozwalali jej chodzić w piżamach co najmniej do jedenastej rano. Był pewien, że Kapitan ubierał ją na śpiąco i zastanawiał się po co? Czy aż tak przejmował się wizytą tej Królowej Lodu?  
Nie mógł jednak wprost o to zapytać.

Kiedy dziewczynka w końcu się ocknęła i spostrzegła obcą kobietę od razu odwróciła od niej twarz i mocno wtuliła w pierś papy.  
Steve zaczął pocierać jej plecy i szeptać uspakajające słowa.  
\- W porządku, ta pani przyjechała, żeby sprawdzić, czy dobrze się tobą opiekujemy...  
\- Nie - jęknęła, a jej głosik był już na granicy płaczu. - Zabierze mnie... Oddacie mnie...  
Tony błyskawicznie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i pocałował ją w policzek.  
\- Nie mów głupstw, cukiereczku. Nikt cię nie zabierze od nas. Nie pozwolimy na to.   
\- Obiecujesz? - zapytała.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową.  
\- Słowo Starka i Iron Mana.  
Szturchnął męża i spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
\- I Kapitana Ameryki.  
\- Ha, słyszysz. Kto jak kto, ale Kapitan Ameryka, nie może złamać obietnicy.  
Steve przewrócił oczami i zerknął na kobietę.   
Przyglądała im się i sam nie mógł odgadnąć czy z surowością, czy tylko z profesjonalizmem.  
Przekazał dziewczynkę w ręce męża i podszedł do Hanny. Posłał w jej stronę swój "amerykański" uśmiech i wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- Steve Rogers. Przepraszam za to, ale Alice wciąż jeszcze niepokoi się przy nieznajomych... Szczególnie tych z ośrodka.  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, opiekunka wcale nie wyglądała na urzeczoną jego sztuczką. Choć większość kobiet mdlała i roztapiała się pod tym uśmiechem.  
\- Hanna Dore - odparła oschle i sztywno uścisnęła jego rękę. - Chciałabym, żebyście zachowywali się tak, jakby mnie tu nie było. Róbcie wszystko tak, jak zawsze.  
Tony mrugnął do dziewczynki i zachichotał.  
\- To może pożyczyć pani jedną z moich niewidzialnych zbroi? Będzie łatwiej.  
Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, ale to w żaden sposób go nie ruszyło. Za to osiągnął swój cel, czyli odwrócenie uwagi dziecka.  
\- Masz niewidzialne zbroje?!  
Posadził małą przy stole i zaczął nakładać na jej kolorowy talerzyk jedzenie.  
\- Nie do końca. Mam takie z tymczasowym kamuflażem, ale nie są niewidzialne.  
\- Ach, bo niewidzialne rzeczy to tylko bajka?  
\- Cóż, nie byłbym taki pewny. Wiesz, naukowiec nigdy nie może niczego wykluczać. Poza tym, trzeba by zapytać tego magika, Strange'a. Dopóki go nie poznałem nie wierzyłem w magię i żyjące płaszcze i te całe portale magiczne...  
Z każdym jego słowem oczy Alice robiły się większe i Steve wiedział, że musi interweniować, bo inaczej nastąpi lawina pytań zamiast jedzenia.  
\- Ok, ok. - Podał dziecku kubek z ciepłym sokiem. - Opowiemy ci o tym na dobranoc, bo to bardzo długa historia. - Spojrzał znacząco na męża. - Teraz jest czas na śniadanie, a tata nie powinien spóźnić się do pracy.  
Tony wytknął w jego stronę język wywołując tym śmiech dziewczynki.  
\- Steven, jestem szefem, mogę się spóźniać.  
\- Dajesz zły przykład pracownikom.  
\- Jakbyś ty nie dawał.  
Stark pocałował go szybko w usta, a potem dał buziaka małej i powiedział:  
\- Ok, lecę. Spotkamy się na lunchu, za... - Spojrzał na zegarek. - Trzy godziny. Baw się dobrze, cukiereczku.   
\- Pa, tatusiu!  
Pomachała za nim, a po chwili spojrzała na Steve'a, który właśnie podawał jej do buzi kawałek kanapki.

Hanna siedziała w kącie i wszystko uważne obserwowała. Rogers kręcił się wokół dziecinnego krzesełka, co chwilę pomagając Alice coś przekroić lub nabić na widelec. Mała wymachiwała nogami i co chwilę z nim rozmawiała. Tematem głównym był oczywiście Strange.

\- Czy on umie wyciągać króliki z kapelusza?  
\- Raczej nie - odparł i nabił na jej widelec kawałek parówki.

Bił od niego spokój i cierpliwość, choć jego ramiona były napięte. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać od zerkania w stronę kobiety.

\- A przekroić ludzi na pół?  
\- Yyy... - Steve miał przed oczami przepołowionego kosmitę. - Tak - odparł z zawahaniem.  
\- Super!

Kiedy mała skończyła jeść, ściągnął ją z krzesełka i postawił na ziemi. Wtedy też usłyszał głos Hanny.  
\- Czy Alice jest zawsze tak obsługiwana w czasie śniadania?  
Nie wiedział, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale wydawało mu się, że w jej tonie słyszy oskarżenie.  
Wyprostował się, przyjmując typową kapitańską posturę. Wyczuwał na sobie czujny wzrok dziewczynki.  
\- Gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, to tak - odparł zdecydowanie, a potem spojrzał na dziewczynkę z uśmiechem. - Skarbie, pójdziesz się teraz pobawić do salonu, a ja posprzątam po śniadaniu. Dobrze?  
\- Tak, ale...   
Zamilkła i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
Steve przyklęknął przy niej i delikatnie uniósł jej podbródek, tak żeby widzieć jej oczy.  
\- To głupie - szepnęła.  
\- Ej, jeśli to coś, co cię niepokoi, to nie jest głupie.  
\- Ale będziesz tu cały czas? - zapytała nieśmiało.  
\- Oczywiście. Będziesz mnie widzieć, a ja ciebie.  
\- Ok.  
Wiedział, że normalnie to nie byłby problem. Setki razy dziewczynka bawiła się w innym pomieszczeniu i nigdy nie musiał potwierdzać, że będzie niedaleko. I jakoś tak nagle zrodziła się w nim złość na obcą kobietę. Zbliżył się do niej i syknął:  
\- Dziś w nocy aż dwa razy wybudzały ją koszmary. To zdarza się coraz rzadziej, ale niestety wciąż są. Z reguły przez to, rano jest bardziej rozkojarzona i markotna. Najlepszym więc sposobem na zjedzenie śniadania jest jej karmienie.  
Hanna wstała i kiwnęła głową.  
\- Nie kazałam się panu tłumaczyć. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, czy to normalne, czy na pokaz z powodu mojej obecności.  
\- Teraz już pani wie - mruknął i odwrócił się od niej kierując w stronę stołu.

Jeszcze bardziej zaczął być na nią wściekły, gdy zauważył, że ruszały za Alice do salonu i usiadła na fotelu z notatnikiem.  
*  
Dziewczynka jak zwykle skierowała się w stronę wielkiego, kolorowego kartonu stojącego obok szafki z telewizorem. Mężowie dość szybko zrozumieli, że to najlepszy sposób na efektywne posprzątanie salonu. Nie starali się na siłę znaleźć jej innego miejsca do zabawy, chyba, że sama chciała. 

Najpierw wyciągnęła drewniany tor i złożyła go. Potem niedaleko położyła czerwone, sportowe autko i figurkę Iron Mana. Następnie wyciągnęła samolot. Chwilę zajęło jej znalezienie całej gromady małych, gumowych, zielonych misiów. W założeniu miały być zabawkami do wanny, ale Alice wolała się nimi bawić w dzień. Na końcu wyciągnęła z kartonu figurkę Kapitana Ameryki i dużego, pluszowego pieska w kolorze szafiru.  
Przystąpiła do zabawy, a Hanna uważnie obserwowała, jak udaje, że Iron Man jedzie samochodem.  
\- Co to za zabawa? - zapytała.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią zdziwiona i niechętnie odparła:  
\- Tata jedzie na lotnisko, żeby samolotem polecieć do Niemiec, gdzie papa walczy ze złymi, zielonymi misiami.  
\- Czy nie może tam po prostu polecieć w zbroi?  
\- Yyy... Chyba nie, bo... Bo... Bateria by się rozładowała.  
Kobieta przechyliła się do przodu.  
\- Ale wiesz, że do Europy leci się bardzo długo? Iron Man może nie zdążyć.  
\- No... On na pewno zdąży.  
\- Może Kapitan powinien wymyślić inny plan?  
Alice zaczęła się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Spojrzała w stronę kuchni, potem na zabawki, a po chwili po prostu wstała i poszła do papy.  
*  
Stanęła przy nogach Steve'a i złapała go za nogawkę. Ten natychmiast porzucił mycie naczyń i zerknął na nią.  
\- Co jest cukiereczku?  
Mała bardziej przysunęła się do niego, a wzrok wbiła w podłogę.  
\- Nie chcę się już bawić - szepnęła.  
Steve wyraźnie usłyszał nutę płaczu i pospiesznie wytarł ręce, żeby po chwili podnieść Alice i przytulić do siebie.  
\- Chcesz robić coś innego? - Energicznie potrząsnęła głowę w geście "nie". - Obejrzeć bajkę, poukładać puzzle, malować...  
\- Część wszystkim!  
Mała gwałtownie odwróciła się, a na widok wchodzącego Bucky'go zaczęła się wyrywać z rąk papy. Ten ostrożnie postawił ją na podłodze.  
\- Wujek Bucky! - krzyknęła i popędziła w jego stronę.  
Steve odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Przybyła kawaleria - mruknął pod nosem wiedząc, że przyjaciel go usłyszy.  
Brunet złapał małą i zakręcił się z nią.  
\- Mój króliczek - powiedział i cmoknął ją w policzek.  
Potem spojrzał w stronę Hanny i lekko spochmurniał.  
\- Witam - powiedział układając małą na swoim biodrze.  
\- Dzień dobry - odparła.  
\- To pani Hanna Dore z ośrodka opiekuńczego. Prosiła nas byśmy zachowywali się tak, jakby jej tu nie było - dodał Steve.  
Bucky przytaknął głową i zaniósł małą w stronę niedawno porzuconej zabawy. Postawił ją na ziemi i zapytał:  
\- A co tu się dzieje?  
\- Papa, znaczy Kapitan, walczy w Europie ze złymi, zielonymi misiami, a Iron Man przyleciał samolotem, żeby mu pomóc.  
\- Łał, to teraz na pewno dadzą sobie radę.   
Bucky natychmiast przyklęknął na podłodze i złapał figurkę Iron Mana wydając przy tym śmieszny dźwięk: "paf paf".  
Alice zachichotała i natychmiast złapała drugą zabawkę krzycząc:  
\- Aaaa, pomóż mi! Otaczają mnie!  
\- Już lecę!  
Steve przystanął przy kanapie i zaplótł ręce na piersi. Z uśmiechem obserwował, jak się bawią. Mała wydawała się zapomnieć o obecności kobiety, całkowicie skupiona na wyobrażonej walce.  
\- Papa, ty będziesz Wielki złym misiem! - krzyknęła i na chwilę przerwała zabawę, by podbiec do niego i wręczyć mu dużego, zielonego pluszaka, który w rzeczywistości był psem, a nie misiem.  
Steve jednak nie zamierzał się tego czepiać.  
\- Dlaczego ja muszę być tym złym? - jęknął.  
\- Oj nie rozczulaj się nad sobą - mruknął Bucky. - To ja ostatnio musiałem być szalonym naukowcem, a wcześniej złym królem ropuch, a...  
\- Ok. Przyjąłem.

Przez następne kilkanaście minut bawili się udając walkę i rozrzucając gumowe misie we wszystkie strony. W końcu mała z zadowoleniem krzyknęła:  
\- Wygraliśmy!  
\- Tak! - odkrzyknął Bucky i przybił z nią piątkę.  
Alice spojrzała na niego poważnie i oznajmiła:  
\- Teraz będę budować dla nich więzienie.  
\- Słusznie. Czy mogę iść z twoim papą do kuchni?  
\- Tak.

Gdy mężczyźni znaleźli się za wyspą kuchenną, James szepnął:  
\- Okropna baba.  
\- Ali jest przez nią zdenerwowana... Ja też.  
Bucky poklepał go po ramieniu i odparł:  
\- Nie mogą jej wam zabrać. Jesteście idealnymi rodzicami. Mała jest szczęśliwa i zdrowa. Co więcej jej potrzeba?  
Steve ciężko westchnął.  
\- Mamy?  
Bucky przewrócił oczami.  
\- Na świecie jest tysiące dzieci, które mają na przykład tylko tatę i wyrastają na szczęśliwych, spełnionych ludzi. Są też dzieci, które mają dwie mamy. Poza tym, po co jej mama? Żeby utopiła ją w wannie?  
\- Przestań - syknął.  
\- No co? Jestem szczery.  
Steve pokręcił głową, a po chwili oboje usłyszeli, jak woła ich dziewczynka.  
\- Papa, wujku, spójrzcie! Mam już jedną cele.  
Bucky spojrzał z podziwem na jej konstrukcje.  
\- Genialna. - Potem zerknął na Steve'a. - Tony powinien zrobić test DNA.  
Blondyn trzepnął go w ramię.  
\- Ał. No poważnie. Te same oczy, włosy, no i zdolności budownicze.  
***


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky został z nimi jeszcze godzinę i Steve był mu naprawdę wdzięczny, bo zajmował zarówno Alice, jak i jego samego, na tyle, że naprawdę zapomnieli o obecności Hanny.  
Kiedy jednak wyszedł, dziewczynka znowu zrobiła sie niespokojna. Żadna wymyślona przez niego zabawa nie trwała dłużej niż pięć minut. W końcu poddał się i zapytał:  
\- Chcesz obejrzeć jakąś bajkę?  
Spojrzała na niego lekko zdziwiona, ale w końcu skinęła głową i mruknęła:  
\- O słoniku.  
\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w głowę.  
Włączył jej "Słonia Benjamina" i razem z nią usiadł na kanapie.  
Po dwóch obejrzanych odcinkach, Steve zerknął na zegarek i powiedział:  
\- Skarbie, czas się spotkać z tatą.  
Alice natychmiast zeskoczyła z kanapy, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- A gdzie?  
\- Dzisiaj pojedziemy do tej restauracji przy stawie.  
\- Tak! - Podskoczyła zadowolona. - Będę mogła pojeździć w samochodziku?  
\- Jasne. A teraz pobiegnij po bluzę i buty.  
Kiedy zniknęła, Steve spojrzał na Hannę.  
\- Rozumiem, że jedzie pani z nami. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy swoim samochodem, czy razem z nami?  
\- Jeśli to nie problem, to chyba rozsądniej jest jechać razem.  
Steve westchnął i pokiwał głową.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Alice była wyjątkowo cicha w aucie. Na szczęście do celu mieli tylko piętnaście minut, a na parkingu stał już Tony.  
Gdy tylko ich zobaczył rozłożył szeroko ramiona i czekał na Alice, która przybiegła do niego. Uniósł ją wysoko i radośnie zapytał:  
\- Tęskniłaś za mną?  
\- Tak!  
Steve odetchnął, wiedząc, że przy tacie, dziewczynka znowu będzie sobą.  
W środku mieli chwilę spokoju, gdy Hanna poszła zamówić sobie jedzenie.  
\- Jak mają się sprawy? - zapytał Stark, odciągając męża lekko na bok.  
\- A jak myślisz? - szepnął. - To jakiś koszmar.  
\- Będzie dobrze.  
\- Tatusiuuuu!   
\- Acha, znam to przeciąganie liter. Oznacza tylko jedno. Co chcesz, księżniczko?  
\- Mogę na samochodzik?  
Tony uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w stronę automatu na pieniądze.  
\- Naprawdę, kochanie? To taka prymitywna technologia. Mogę ci...  
Steve szturchnął go w bok.  
\- Ona to lubi, Tony. - Spojrzał na dziewczynkę. - Najpierw trochę zjesz, a potem dam ci monetę. Ok?  
Mała przytaknęła głową.  
Zjadła swoje jedzenie bez marudzenia i gdy tylko skończyła, wyciągnęła rączkę w stronę Steve'a. Ten zaśmiał się i wręczył jej odpowiedniej wartości monetę. Bywali tam tak często, że Alice doskonale już wiedziała, jak obsłużyć maszynę. Zawsze wybierała czerwone autko, choć obok stał też kolorowy jednorożec i szara myszka.  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem jej upodobania do tego bujaka. Rusza się tylko w przód i tył i puszcza tandetną muzyczkę, a ja mógłbym jej stworzyć prawdziwy symulator jazdy.  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Ona to lubi. Dzieci to lubią.  
\- Wiem, wiem.   
Tony machnął ręką i wbił widelec w kawałek sałatki z kurczakiem. Z lekkim niepokojem spojrzał na prawie pełny talerz męża.  
\- Coś się zmieniło w nocy i nagle twoje serum działa wolniej?  
\- Hmmm...  
\- Nie masz apetytu.  
Steve wzruszył ramionami i zaczął powoli jeść.   
Stark chcąc odciągnąć jego myśli powiedział:  
\- Wiem, co damy jej na prezent urodzinowy.  
Kapitan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem zesztywniał wyczuwając na sobie wzrok Hanny. Kobieta co prawda siedziała przy stoliku obok, ale przecież wszystko słyszała, szczególnie, gdy Tony mówił podnieconym głosem.  
\- Jej urodziny są za trzy miesiące - odparł rzeczowo mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma jego męża.  
\- I co z tego? Chyba można już teraz planować?  
Steve westchnął. Na co on liczył?  
\- Jeśli to wielki, gadający królik to mówię, nie.  
\- Ahhhhh, a to był taki świetny pomysł.  
Blondyn przewrócił oczami, na co jego mąż tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie podarowałbym jej czegoś tak banalnego. - Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki tablet i włączył go.  
Steve patrzył na zdjęcia ludzi otoczonych królikami. Zwierzątek było mnóstwo.  
\- Co to? - zapytał wyraźnie zszokowany.  
Tony wypiął dumnie pierś.  
\- Ōkunoshima. - Widząc podniesione brwi partnera, dodał: - Japońska wyspa, na której jest tysiące tych małych potworów. Większość oswojona. A wiesz, co jest najlepsze? Jeśli zacznie się coś w stylu: "zabierzmy jednego do domu", to mamy tysiące wymówek. Bo tu jest ich dom i rodzina i niewolno ich zabierać. Bo króliki nie mogą latać samolotem, nawet takim super luksusowym, bo...  
\- Ok, rozumiem. Ale chyba nie chcesz kupić jej całej wyspy?  
\- No...  
\- Tony - mruknął ostrzegawczo.  
\- Myślałem o tym, ale wiesz Japonia, Ameryka... Wciąż mamy napięte stosunki... Nie kupię jej wyspy. - Steve wyraźnie odetchnął. - Po prostu zabierzemy ją tam na urodziny. Zrobimy przyjęcie na wyspie. Wszystkich ściągniemy, a najlepiej to wylądujemy tam wieczorem, a rano... Bum! Zobacz kochanie, ile królików!  
Steve widział, że jego mąż coraz bardziej się rozkręca i pękało mu serce. W końcu przechylił sie do przodu mając nadzieje, że Hanna nie zdoła go usłyszeć.  
\- A co jeśli, nie będzie jej już z nami?  
\- Nachyliłeś się tak, żeby mnie pocałować - szepnął.  
\- Tony, słyszałeś...  
Brunet gwałtownie odchylił się do tyłu prawie uderzając plecami o oparcie kanapy i głośno powiedział:  
\- To zabiorę ją tam nawet jutro. Zobaczy tą wyspę, rozumiesz?  
Jego oczy pociemniały, a szczęka się napięła. Zanim jednak Steve zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, podbiegła do nich Alice. Stark wręcz rzucił się na urządzenie i nacisnął przycisk wyłączający.  
Dziewczynka, która stała już przy stole zapytała:  
\- Dlaczego zamknąłeś tablet?  
\- Bo... - zaczął Steve.  
\- Pokazywałem papie złych ludzi, których musi złapać.  
\- Byli brzydcy?  
\- Bardzo.  
\- Tak, bardzo - odparł z lekką ironią Kapitan.  
\- Ok. Mogę jeszcze pojeździć?  
\- Jasne - powiedział Tony i szybko wręczył w jej rączkę odpowiednią monetę.  
Kiedy tylko zniknęła, Steve mruknął:  
\- Strasznie brzydcy... Z długimi uszami i małymi noskami.  
\- Ej, gdybym się nie odezwał wygadałbyś, że to niespodzianka, a wtedy ona zaczęła by się wypytywać jaka, a ty byś pękł, a wtedy ona zaczęłaby jęczeć, że już teraz chcę tam być i wtedy ja bym pękł... A potem byłbym na ciebie zły. Widzisz, okłamałem, ale dzięki temu się nie rozwodzimy.  
Steve miał ochotę go udusić i w myślach modlił się, żeby kobieta z opieki społecznej nie brała wszystkiego dosłownie.  
\- Więc? Co myślisz o wyspie królików? - zapytał Tony wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie odpuści.  
\- Że ma urodziny za trzy miesiące - odparł prawie mechanicznie.  
\- Steve, kochanie, wiem, że myślisz, że jestem wszechmogący, ale nawet ja muszę rezerwować niektóre miejsca.  
\- Ok. Pokocha tą wyspę.  
Tony uśmiechnął się, a potem zerknął na zegarek.  
\- Zbierajmy się do wieży, za pół godziny mam naradę z zarządem.  
***  
Kiedy wrócili do mieszkania, Alice znowu zmarkotniała. Steve wręcz stawał na głowie, żeby choć trochę ją rozweselić. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest jego winą, że jest złym opiekunem. No i oczywiście ciągły, oceniający wzrok Hanny, ani trochę nie poprawiał sytuacji. Jakoś jednak udało mu się przetrwać następne dwie godziny, ale to nie był koniec udręki.

Westchnął, gdy dziewczynka po raz kolejny przewróciła się z boku na bok. Widział, że walczy ze snem. Musiała być zmęczona po ciężkiej nocy, a jednak, gdy przyszła pora drzemki zaczęły się problemy. Najpierw położył ją w jej pokoju, ale stwierdziła, że łóżko jest za małe. Przeniósł ją do sypialni, ale wtedy okazało się, że ma za dużo miejsca. W końcu zgodził się, żeby położyła się na kanapie. Wtedy najpierw chciała pić, potem siusiu, potem chciała dodatkową poduszkę...  
\- Papa? A może obejrzę coś?  
Steve pokręcił głową i odgarnął włoski z jej czoła. Przesunął się tak, by zasłonić ją przed widokiem Hanny. Czuł, że to właśnie ona jest głównym problemem.  
\- A może powiesz mi, co jest nie tak?  
\- Chyba nie chcę spać - powiedziała i ziewnęła.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie nie chce ci się spać. - Przytulił ją mocniej do siebie i szepnął: - Dlaczego nie chcesz spać?  
\- Bo... Boję się, że obudzę się w innym miejscu i daleko od ciebie i taty.  
\- Och, skarbie, wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Nie pozwolę na to.  
\- A jeśli nie zauważysz i ktoś mnie zabierze?  
Steve na chwilę się zamyślił, a potem wyciągnął spod koszulki swój nieśmiertelnik, zdjął go i pokazał dziewczynce.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że to bardzo ważna rzecz dla mnie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale nie zdradziłem ci, że to zaczarowany nieśmiertelnik.  
\- Magiczny?  
\- Tak. To zawsze musi być blisko mnie, a osoba, której go założę, też nie może się za bardzo oddalić.   
Założył małej łańcuszek i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Teraz jesteś chroniona.  
Alice zacisnęła dłoń na metalowej blaszce i w końcu zamknęła oczy. Steve odetchnął z ulgą, choć widział, że sen dziewczynki wciąż nie należał do najgłębszych.  
Gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, poderwał się na równe nogi i przyłożył palec do ust.  
Tony natychmiast zrezygnował z głośnego powitania.  
\- Co jest? - zapytał.  
\- Alice śpi.  
Stark spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Dopiero zasnęła?  
Steve zmniejszył między nimi odległość i ściszył głos.  
\- Tak. Ona wywróciła cały jej dzień do góry nogami. Ali nie chciała zasnąć, bo bała się, że gdy się obudzi będzie w innym miejscu. Dałem jej mój nieśmiertelnik obiecując, że jest magiczny i każdy kto go nosi musi być blisko mnie.  
\- No tak, magia. To zawsze łyknie.  
\- Taa, ale wątpię, że to i tak pomogło. Będzie piekło, jak się obudzi.  
Tony widział napięcie na twarzy Steve'a i poklepał go po piersi.  
\- Damy radę, jak zawsze, gdy budzi się w marudnym nastroju, a teraz... Ja ją popilnuję, a ty weźmiesz prysznic, czy co tam chcesz. Po prostu odpoczniesz chwilę.  
Blondyn kiwnął głową i niemal natychmiast zniknął w ich sypialni.  
*  
Tony tymczasem zdjął marynarkę, kamizelkę i krawat, a następnie odpiął mankiety podwijając rękawy koszuli. Wszystkie rzeczy rzucił na krzesło w kuchni.   
Usiadł na podłodze, plecami opierając się o kanapę. Zawsze tak robili, gdy mała zasypiała w salonie. W ten sposób chcieli uniknąć ryzyka, że spadnie z wypoczynku.  
Kątem oka zerknął na kobietę. Wciąż siedziała wyprostowana na krześle, a on zastanawiał się, czy ona nie jest przypadkiem cyborgiem. Po chwili spojrzał na dziecko i zmrużył oczy. Alice nie spała w swojej zwyczajnej, rozluźnionej pozie. Coś było nie tak.  
Westchnął ciężko i zaczął przeglądać informacje na swoim tablecie. Jednak po dziesięciu minutach ponownie się obrócił i spojrzał na małą. Wciąż wydawała się spięta, a oddech nie wskazywał, że śpi naprawdę mocno. Steve miał rację, obudziłaby się zmęczona i marudna. Zmarszczył brwi, a potem sam ziewnął.   
\- A może jest jednak sposób, żebyś obudziła się w dobrym humorze - szepnął.  
Szybko zdjął buty i ostrożnie wczołgał się na kanapę. Miejsca było wystarczająco dużo. Przysunął się do Alice i przytulił ją do swojej piersi. Wręcz natychmiast usłyszał jakby westchnięcie, a potem dziewczynka rozluźniła się. Uśmiechnął się.   
Dlaczego Steve o tym nie pomyślał?  
Może krępowała go obecność tej kobiety? Cóż, on nie miał takich zahamowań. Chciała, żeby traktowali ją, jak niewidzialną, to tak zamierzał ją traktować.  
Zamknął oczy i sam odpłynął.  
***  
Po dwudziestu minutach pod prysznicem, czuł się dużo lepiej. W myślach dziękował za to, że ma takiego partnera, jak Tony. Choć wielu ludziom wydawał się on być egoistą, Steve znał prawdę. Jego mąż troszczył się o najbliższych, zawsze przekładając dobro innych nad swoje.  
Wchodząc do salonu uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok, który zobaczył. Tak jak się spodziewał, jego ukochany geniusz znalazł rozwiązanie problemu.   
Uspokojony tym, że Alice mocniej zasnęła, poszedł przygotowywać jedzenie. Wcześniej włączył odpowiednią zasłonę, która tłumiła dźwięki.

Kiedy skończył szykować obiad i rozłożył cztery nakrycia, zerknął na kanapę i uśmiechnął się widząc, że dziewczynka już siedzi i przeciera oczka.  
Podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w głowę.  
\- Miałaś udaną drzemkę?  
\- Tak - odparła i zerknęła, na wciąż śpiącego bruneta. - Tata już skończył pracę?  
\- Tak - odparł z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. - Zostanie z nami. Zrobisz coś dla mnie?  
Pokiwała ochoczo głową.  
\- Obudź go i powiedz, że jest już obiad.

Tony poczuł delikatne szarpanie za ramię i uchylił powieki, żeby zobaczyć parę, brązowych oczu, w których iskrzyła się radość.  
\- Cześć, cukiereczku. Jak drzemka?  
\- Dobrze. Papa mówi, że już jest obiad.  
\- I nie mógł mnie sam obudzić? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Gdy ja cię budzę zawsze jesteś zrzędliwy.  
Tony wytknął w jego stronę język, a Alice zachichotała. Mrugnął do niej i powiedział:  
\- Tylko ty tak nie rób.  
Steve przewrócił oczami doskonale wiedząc, że mała powtórzy gest. Wytknęła język w stronę bruneta, a ten zaczął ją łaskotać.  
\- Nie tata... Przestań... Nie! - krzyczała i wiła się po kanapie.  
W końcu na pomoc przybył Kapitan, podnosząc ją na ręce i niosąc w stronę kuchni.  
Mała odgarnęła ręką włosy z czoła i jeszcze raz wytknęła język.  
\- Widziałeś ją - zapytał z udawanym oburzeniem Stark.  
\- Sam ją podpuściłeś przed chwilą - odparł i posadził małą przy stole.  
Dziewczynka lekko się skrzywiła widząc, że Hanna siedzi naprzeciwko niej, ale szybko się rozchmurzyła, gdy znalazła się pomiędzy swoimi tatusiami.

Po obiedzie mała zajęła się rysowaniem, a Steve chciał odciągnąć Tony'go na bok i powiedzieć mu o swoich obawach. Zanim jednak to zrobił usłyszeli głos Friday.  
_\- Kapitanie Rogers. Maria Hill prosi o krótkie spotkanie w sali odpraw. Mówi, że wie Pan o co chodzi. _  
Blondyn pokiwał głową i mruknął:  
\- Tak wiem, powiedz jej, że będę za pięć minut.  
Tony zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Coś poważnego?  
\- Nie. Taktyczne sprawy. Będę z powrotem w ciągu pół godziny.  
Nim jednak zdążył zrobić krok w stronę drzwi, podbiegła do niego Alice i mocno objęła jego nogi krzycząc:  
\- Nie! Nie idź!  
\- Skarbie - wykrztusił Steve i spojrzał w dół. - Niedługo wrócę, poza tym zostajesz z tatą.  
Małej to w ogóle nie pocieszyło i tylko mocniej go złapała.   
Blondyn z lekką pomocą męża zdołał ją od siebie odciągnąć i wziąć na ręce.  
\- O co chodzi? - szepnął.  
\- Chcę być z tobą i tatą... Bo we dwóch jesteście silniejsi.  
Wtedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Alice wcale nie robiła się markotna dlatego, że mu nie ufała i był złym opiekunem. Przeszkadzało jej to, że zostawali sami z Hanną. W jej dziecięcym myśleniu kobieta była wrogiem, kimś kto mógłby ją od nich zabrać. Kiedy więc przewaga liczebna była większa, ona była bezpieczniejsza i zachowywała się normalnie.  
\- Mój mały strateg - powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież jest też Friday i w każdej chwili może mi przekazać, że jestem potrzebny. No dalej, skarbie, pozwól mi iść. Im szybciej wyjdę, tym szybciej wrócę i wiesz co? - Mała wyglądała na wyraźnie zainteresowaną. - Może, jak wrócę to zrobimy wspólny seans filmowy z innymi?  
\- Tak! Będzie wujek Bucky i Sam, i ciocia Wanda, Pepper i Peter i Clint...  
\- Ok, ok. To idź teraz do taty i wszystko ustalicie. Wybierzecie film i wszystkich poinformujecie.  
Dziewczynka pozwoliła się przekazać w ręce Tony'go. Mimo wszystko i tak trochę posmutniała, gdy Steve zniknął za drzwiami.  
Stark delikatnie podrzucił ją w swoich ramionach.  
\- Jaki film wybieramy?  
\- Nie wiem - mruknęła.  
\- Zobaczmy. - Wyjął swój telefon i zaczął przeglądać nowości. - Ooo. Co powiesz na "Dumbo"?  
\- O czym to jest?  
\- O słoniku z wielkimi uszami.  
\- To tak - odparła radośnie.  
***  
Kiedy Steve wrócił ze spotkania, dziewczynka natychmiast pognała w jego stronę i wręcz wskoczyła mu w ramiona.   
\- Już wybraliśmy film! - krzyknęła radośnie.  
Musiał mocniej ją przytrzymać by nie wymsknęła mu się z uchwytu. Była niczym mała kula energii. Zachichotał i zapytał:  
\- Jaki?  
\- Dumbo. Tata mówi, że to o takim niezwykłym słoniku.  
\- To ta bajka jeszcze z czasów wojny?  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie staruszku. Odnowili ją i zrobili film.  
\- Ach... W porządku.  
Alice poklepała go po ramieniu i poważnie ogłosiła:  
\- Będzie wujek Bucky, Bruce, Sam, Thor, Clint i ciocia Nat, Pepper i Wanda.  
\- Łał, pokaźna gromada. Więc, czekacie już tylko na mnie?  
Stark spojrzał na niego z lekkim politowaniem.  
\- Och, Kapitanie Rogers, nie jesteś najważniejszy. Czekamy jeszcze na Petera.  
\- I Neda - wtrąciła szybko mała.  
\- No tak, zapomniałem. Bez niego ani rusz.  
Steve zerknął w stronę Hanny i chciał o coś zapytać, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Stark jakby czytając mu w myślach, podszedł do niego i szepnął:  
\- Wszyscy już wiedzą i będą grzeczni.  
Blondyn przytaknął głową.  
Po chwili usłyszeli głos Friday.  
_\- Wszyscy już są i czekają we wspólnym salonie. _  
\- Jeee!!! - krzyknęła mała i wręcz wyskoczyła z rąk papy.  
Na szczęście jego uchwyt był na tyle stabilny, że nie mogła wypaść.  
*  
Pojechali windą na wspólne piętro, gdzie kłębiło się już od ludzi. Nat, Wanda, Pepper i Bruce przygotowywali w kuchni przekąski. Bucky, Sam i Clint przesuwali fotele i kanapy w odpowiednie miejsce. Peter i Ned walczyli na poduszki. Thor zaś stał niczym strażnik przy wejściu i przywitał wchodzących z otwartymi ramionami.  
\- Przyjaciele! I moja bratanica!  
Steve ostrożnie postawił małą na ziemi i obserwował, jak ta zaczyna się z każdym witać. Oczywiście najszybciej podbiegła do Bucky'go.   
Gdy z wszystkimi już się przywitała zaczęła bawić się z chłopcami w rzucanie poduszkami.  
\- Ej dzieci! - krzyknął Sam. - Staruszkowie potrzebują tych poduszek, żeby ich plecy nie bolały!  
Bucky spojrzał na niego złośliwie.  
\- Jeśli nazywasz mnie staruszkiem, to zaraz przyłącze się do ich zabawy.  
\- Tak, wujku, chodź!  
Steve przewrócił oczami i postanowił pomóc w kuchni. Tony zaś spojrzał na Hannę.  
\- Przez najbliższe dziesięć minut będzie panował kompletny chaos, więc radzę pani postać tutaj. Potem wszystko się uspokoi i któryś z bocznych foteli na pewno będzie wolny.  
Po tych słowach ruszył w stronę najmłodszych, chcąc ich trochę uspokoić. W rezultacie oberwał poduszką rzuconą przez...  
\- Barnes!  
\- Przepraszam! Celowałem w pajączka, ale on jest za szybki.  
\- A może ty jesteś za wolny! - odkrzyknął Peter i ze złośliwym uśmiechem dodał: - Ciesz się, że nie rzucam z góry.  
\- Ja chcę do góry! - krzyknęła Alice.  
\- O nie, nie. - Tony ruszył szybko do przodu. - Na razie darujmy sobie podniebne tańce.   
Mała posmutniała, ale Bucky szybko pochwycił ją w ramiona lekko podrzucając do góry, co wywołało salwę śmiechu.

Oczywiście Stark miał rację. Przez ponad dziesięć minut panowało szaleństwo. Wydawało się, że poduszki, miseczki z popcornem, kubki z piciem i koce latały w powietrzu, a potem nagle wszystko się uspokoiło. W jakiś niezwykły sposób okazało się, że wszystko jest tam gdzie powinno, a każdy zajął ulubione miejsce.  
Pepper, Nat i Wanda znalazły się na wspólnej kanapie. U ich stóp siedział Clint, oparty o nogi Czarnej Wdowy. Thor zasiadł na fotelu, podobnie, jak Bruce. Sam i Bucky zajęli sporą sofę, a mimo to i tak zdawało się, że się między sobą przepychają. Niedaleko nich na podłodze w stosie poduszek siedział Peter i Ned, a pomiędzy nimi Alice.   
Steve i Tony przytulili się wspólnie na kanapie, z której mieli doskonały widok na dziecko.  
Hanna zaś zajęła miejsce na fotelu stojącym na uboczu.  
\- Czy wszyscy siedzą, mają koce, miseczki z jedzeniem i co tam jeszcze wymyślicie?! - krzyknął Stark.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał donośny, wesoły chórek odkrzykujący: "Tak!"  
\- W porządku. Friday, przygaś światła i włącz film.  
W pokoju zapanował półmrok, a na ogromnym ekranie, zajmującym prawie całą ścianę, zaczął być wyświetlany film.  
*  
W połowie seansu Steve zauważył, że Hanna wychodzi. Szturchnął męża, który jednym okiem spoglądał na telefon, a drugim na ekran i szepnął:  
\- Ona wyszła.  
Stark wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może poszła do łazienki. W końcu nawet taki cyborg, jak ona, musi się załatwić.  
Kapitan zmarszczył brwi. Mimo panującego półmroku był w stanie dostrzec szczegóły.  
\- To czemu nie zostawiła notatnika?  
\- Żebyśmy nie mogli tam zajrzeć?   
Tony czując, że Steve nie da mu spokoju, włączył szybko podgląd ich mieszkania i z przerażeniem zauważył, że Hanna zbiera swoje rzeczy.  
\- O cholera - syknął.  
Obaj natychmiast zerwali się ze swojego miejsca i zaczęli iść w stronę windy. Po drodze Steve poklepał Bucky'go w ramię i cicho powiedział:  
\- Zajmij się małą w razie czego. My musimy zejść do Dore.  
\- W porządku.  
Kobiety spojrzały na nich niepewnie, ale Tony wymusił z siebie uśmiech i machnął ręką. W rzeczywistości umierał ze zdenerwowania.  
Gdy tylko znaleźli się w windzie zaczął szybko mówić.  
\- Przepraszam, to moja wina... Powinienem uprzedzić Petera, żeby nie rzucał głupich tekstów o lataniu i... Za bardzo byłem sobą.  
\- Nie! To moja wina. Byłam taki spięty i przez to Alice też zachowywała się nie tak, jak zawsze i...  
Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem dzieląc się swoim strachem, że stracą dziecko.  
Stark ścisnął mocno dłoń męża i powiedział:  
\- Nie pozwolę, żeby nam ją odebrali.  
*  
Drzwi windy się otworzyły, a oni wybiegli na zewnątrz. Następnie wpadli do salonu, gdzie Hanna się pakowała.  
\- Nie odbierzesz nam jej! - krzyknął Stark, zanim blondyn go powstrzymał.  
\- Słucham? - zapytała zaskoczona.  
Brunet wyglądał na wściekłego. Spojrzał na nią z wyższością i władczym tonem zaczął mówić:  
\- Cały dzień nas oceniasz. Zamieniasz codzienne życie naszego dziecka w piekło. Czepiasz się o to, jak się bawi, jak je, gdzie zasypia... Mógłbym wyliczać długo, ale to koniec! Wiem, co tam napisałaś. Według ciebie nie nadajemy się na rodziców, ale ja się nie zgadzam. Do tej pory mój mąż zabraniał mi wykorzystywać wpływy i pieniądze, bo jest zbyt dobry. Ale ja wiem, że nawet Kapitan "cholernie uczciwy" Ameryka pozwoli mi zbankrutować, jeśli to pomoże nam zatrzymać naszą córkę. - Kobieta otworzyła usta, ale Tony nie dał jej dojść do słowa. - Tak, dobrze słyszałaś, to nasza córka. Nie wierzę w Boga, choć kilku poznałem, ale codziennie mam ochotę się modlić i dziękować za to, że mogę wychowywać tak wspaniałą istotkę, jak Alice. Ona jest wspaniała, cudowna... Nikogo nie ocenia i widzi o wiele więcej niż inne dzieci. Więc, nie odbierzesz nam jej!  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale nie był to złośliwy uśmiech, tylko przyjazny. Potem wyciągnęła w ich stronę kartkę, na której dużymi literami było napisane:  
**"Zaakceptowane".**  
\- Czy to? - wykrztusił Steve.  
\- Wasza prośba o pełne prawo do opieki nad dziewczynką. Za kilka dni z punktu prawnego będzie waszą córką, choć jak widzę już jest.  
Tony rzadko kiedy wyglądał na zbitego z tropu, ale w tamtym momencie czuł, że musi się zresetować.  
\- Ale... Ale...  
\- Panie Stark, wiem jak się zachowywałam, ale wiecie kto oceniał jej poprzednie rodziny? Trzpiotki, które wpadały do domu i z uśmiechem gawędziły z przybranym rodzicami. Nie przyglądały się za bardzo dziecku. Wszyscy wiemy, jak to się dla niej skończyło. Dlaczego byłam oziębła? Bo musiałam wiele rzeczy sprawdzić. A oto moje wnioski. Gdy podważałam jej tok myślenia podczas zabawy, natychmiast pobiegła do pana. - Spojrzała na Steve'a. - Zrobiła to, bo wiedziała, że otrzyma wsparcie. Zauważyłam też, jak świetnie dzielicie się opieką nad nią. Ani przez moment, nie spostrzegłam, by czuła się sama. Macie też pomoc w najbliższych przyjaciołach, choć może w "rodzinie" byłoby lepszym określeniem. Nie zaprzeczam, że jesteście specyficzni. - Skierowała wzrok na Tony'go. - Jednak zdaje się, że Alice to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadza. Ba, wręcz odniosłam wrażenie, że tego właśnie potrzebuje. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ze względu na jej przeszłość wymaga sporo uwagi i cierpliwości. Wy opanowaliście do perfekcji uspakajanie jej i rozweselanie. Dziś może nie była do końca sobą przez moją obecność, a mimo to byłam w stanie dostrzec szczęśliwe, prawidłowo rozwijające się i bystre dziecko. Otaczacie ją ogromną ilością miłości. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń.   
Steve wziął głęboki oddech i zdołał z siebie wyrzucić:  
\- Dziękuję... Naprawdę dziękujemy.  
Hanna pokiwała głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymała się unosząc palec wskazujący i powiedziała:  
\- Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Przysięgam, że jeśli zobaczę w telewizji Iron Baby, to osobiście ją wam zabiorę.  
Steve zaczął się śmiać i pokręcił głową.  
\- Zapewniam, że udusiłbym go, gdyby zrobił dla niej zbroje.  
Tony pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, notując w głowie, że póki co musi wyrzucić do kosza projekt zbroi dla Alice.  
Postanowił szybko zmienić temat.  
\- Odprowadzimy panią - powiedział wyjątkowo uprzejmie.  
Hanna pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie trzeba. Ach... Jeszcze jedno. Jakie ma mieć nazwisko po adopcji?  
Steve i Tony spojrzeli na siebie, a potem jednocześnie powiedzieli:  
\- Rogers-Stark.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i wypełniła rubryczkę w papierach.   
\- Wracajcie do niej. Ja znam drogę.  
***  
Kiedy wrócili, wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na nich.  
\- Friday, zatrzymaj film - rozkazał Tony.  
Alice siedziała na kolanach Bucky'go i spoglądała na nich przestraszona. W powietrzu wyczuć można było napięcie. Każdy z obecnych nie wyobrażał już sobie życia bez małej dziewczynki.  
Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i postanowił wszystkich uspokoić.  
\- Alice zostaje z nami i będzie naszą córeczką.  
Mała zeskoczyła z kolan James'a i popędziła w ich stronę. Inni zaczęli radośnie wiwatować.  
Tony złapał dziecko w swoje ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że z nami zostaniesz i będziesz się nazywała Rogers-Stark.  
\- Na zawsze? - zapytała.  
Steve ucałował ją w główkę i odparł:  
\- Na zawsze. Do końca świata.  
Zaczęli ją mocno przytulać i obaj próbowali powstrzymać wzruszenie, ale było to niemożliwe. Szczególnie, gdy inni zaczęli do nich podchodzić i gratulować im, a niektórzy mieli tak jak oni, łzy w oczach.

Steve i Tony trzymali małą w ramionach, Od czasu do czasu spoglądając na siebie, jakby chcąc przekazać tą samą myśl:

_"Nasza córeczka."_

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, od tej pory Alice jest w 100% córeczką Tony'go i Steve'a, ale to oczywiście nie koniec jej przygód.   
W końcu to świat avengersów. Tu nigdy nie ma spokoju ;)
> 
> Ciekawy fakt: Bajka "Dumbo" powstała w 1941 roku, więc istnieje możliwość, że Steve ją oglądał ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas wyjaśnić tajemnicę wyjątkowości Zegarka ;)

Minęło kilka tygodni od pełnej adopcji Alice. Steve i Tony zostali jej pełnoprawnymi rodzicami, a ona nosiła ich nazwiska. Byli szczęśliwą rodziną, choć wiedzieli, że czeka ich jeszcze wiele wyzwań. Dziewczynka wciąż miewała gorsze dni, a traumatyczne wspomnienia zacierały się powoli. Jednak wierzyli, że nie ma rzeczy, której nie mogliby wspólnie pokonać, nawet przeznaczenia.  
Tylko, że może przeznaczeni było po ich stronie?  
*  
Pewnego dnia, zarówno obaj mężowie mieli plany do południa. Wciąż wahali się przed wysłaniem dziecka do przedszkola, więc w takich przypadkach korzystali z pomocy przyjaciół. Najczęściej trafiała pod opiekę Bucky'go, choć jeśli ten był akurat na misji, to mała równie chętnie szła pod skrzydła Nat, Pepper, Wandy i Petera, który stał się dla niej niczym starszy brat.  
*  
Steve i Alice wsiedli razem do windy. Mała wyglądała na zadowoloną. W jednej ręce trzymała Zegarka, w drugiej biało-czarnego, pluszowego kotka i coś podśpiewywała pod nosem.  
Kapitan trzymał delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu i uśmiechał się.  
\- Cieszysz się na dzień z wujkiem?  
\- Hmm.  
\- Na pewno będziecie się świetnie bawić.  
\- Powiesz wujkowi, żeby w południe włączył telewizor na Psi Patrol?  
To była nowa, ulubiona bajka dziewczynki. A raczej druga, bo "Przygody Avengersów" wciąż pozostawały na pierwszym miejscu.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Alice pokiwała głową, a kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły czekał już na nich rozradowany Bucky.  
\- Cześć króliczku!  
\- Wujek!  
Pognała w jego stronę, ale ponieważ wciąż miała zajęte ręce nie mogła go objąć. Brunet i tak podniósł ją z ziemi i przytulił do siebie.  
\- Będziemy mieć dzisiaj tyle zabawy - powiedział.  
Steve pokiwał głową i położył na szafce w korytarzu małą torbę.  
\- Standardowo, jej rzeczy do przebrania i kilka zabawek, ale w razie czego, jak zawsze możesz zjechać do nas.  
\- Wiem, wiem - odparł zupełnie na niego nie patrząc.  
W zasadzie torba nie była potrzebna. Alice tak często przebywała na piętrze James'a, że w jego mieszkaniu było naprawdę wiele jej zabawek i rzeczy.  
\- Aaa, i pamiętaj w południe puścić jej "Psi patrol". Z resztą, Friday ci przypomni.  
\- Będę pamiętać.  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu przed twarzą pluszowym kotkiem.  
\- Spójrz, wujku, to ten od ciebie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. Ma na imię Ząbek.  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Jest w tym świetna. Doskonale pamięta jakie zabawki ma od kogo.  
\- Wow.  
Alice uniosła do góry króliczka.  
\- Zegarek jest od papy.  
Steve cały zesztywniał, a Bucky spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Blondyn ostrożnie odparł:  
\- Skarbie, to raczej niemożliwe... Już miałaś Zegarka, kiedy się tu pojawiłaś.  
Mała przytaknęła głową. Nie wydawała się wcale zdenerwowana.  
\- No wiem, ale przecież dałeś mi go wcześniej, w szpitalu. To było dawno temu. Miałeś na sobie strój i Zegarek też miał i inne dzieci też dostawały...  
Bucky nie wiedział co ma robić. Trzymał na swoich rękach radośnie paplające dziecko i patrzył na przyjaciela, który robił się coraz bledszy. W końcu ostrożnie postawił dziewczynkę na ziemię i powiedział:  
\- Kochanie, a może pójdziesz do salonu i wybierzesz puzzle, które ułożymy.  
\- Ok! - krzyknęła radośnie i pognała w dobrze znane sobie miejsce.  
Bucky natychmiast podszedł do Steve'a i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Muszę już iść... Boże... Muszę do Tony'go.  
\- W porządku. Alice! Pożegnaj się z papą!  
Mała tylko pomachała rękę i krzyknęła:  
\- Pa, papa.  
Steve odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł prosto do warsztatu męża.  
***  
Wbiegł do środka powodując, że Tony omal nie upuścił lutownicy.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Alice - wysapał.  
Brunet natychmiast skoczył na równe nogi chcąc przywołać zbroję. Przed oczami już migały mu najróżniejsze czarne wizje.  
\- Co z nią?!  
\- Nic... My... Ja, a może ty też. Poznaliśmy ją.  
Tony potrząsnął głową. Opuścił ręce i uważnie zaczął przyglądać mężowi.  
\- Taaak, poznaliśmy ją. Opiekujemy się nią już prawie pół roku i oficjalnie stała się naszą córką.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz.  
\- No najwyraźniej.  
\- POZNALIŚMY JĄ.  
Stark zaczął powoli czuć rodzącą się w nim panikę. Ostrożnie podszedł do męża szukając widocznych obrażeń.  
\- Uderzyłeś się w głowę?  
\- Nie - jęknął.  
\- Ok, to postaraj się mi wszystko wyjaśnić, powoli i w miarę sensownie.  
\- Alice powiedziała, że ja dałem jej Zegarka.  
\- Przecież to niemożliwe...  
\- Też tak pomyślałem, ale potem ona zaczęła mówić, że to było dawno temu w szpitalu, że inne dzieci też dostawały. Zaczynasz kojarzyć?  
Tony otworzył usta, potem je zamknął i ponownie otworzył. Wyglądał niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.  
\- Friday, pokaż jak wyglądały pluszaki, które rozdawaliśmy dwa lata temu na Wielkanoc w szpitalach dziecięcych. - Na hologramach pojawiły się wzory zabawek. - O kurwa!  
Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- No właśnie.  
Stark wyświetlił kartę medyczną Alice, a po drugiej stronie ich harmonogram z przed dwóch lat.   
\- Zgadza się - wykrztusił przez zaciśnięte gardło. - Byliśmy tam... Ona tam była.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z tym samym bolesnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Mogliśmy zmienić jej życie. Mogliśmy to wszystko powstrzymać.  
Tony potrząsnął energicznie głową i podszedł do niego.  
\- Nie, nie mów tak. Wtedy nie mogliśmy wiele zrobić. Nie dali by nam jej. My sami jeszcze wtedy nie myśleliśmy o adopcji.  
\- Pewnie masz rację.  
Stark uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco i objął.  
\- Pamiętasz ją? Na zdjęciach nigdzie jej nie ma.  
Wiedział, że dzięki serum, Steve miał lepszą pamięć niż zwykli ludzie.  
\- Jak przez mgłę. Już kończyliśmy. Zajrzałem do ostatniego pokoju. Była cała schowana pod kołdrą... - Zamknął na chwilę oczy. - Była tylko mała szparka przez, którą dostrzegłem jej oczy. Kobieta, która tam była powiedziała mi, że jest po traumatycznych wydarzeniach... Potem wszedłeś ty i powiedziałeś coś, o czasie. Chyba: "Kapitanie spójrz na zegarek...". Położyłem króliczka na łóżku i zostawiłem ją. Boże, czemu nie zapytałem o więcej szczegółów? Czemu nie spróbowałem ściągnąć kołdry?  
Tony mocno ścisnął jego ramiona.  
\- Kotku, nie możesz się obwiniać. To była zwykła wizyta... Takich wizyt było setki w szpitalach, w szkołach, w sierocińcach. Też boli mnie serce na myśl, że byliśmy tak blisko niej, ale może to przeznaczenie. Nasze drogi skrzyżowały się wtedy, żeby dwa lata później złączyć na zawsze.  
Steve pokiwał głową, a po chwili z obawą w głosie zapytał:  
\- Myślisz, że ona ma nam to za złe, że ją zostawiliśmy?  
\- Czy, gdy o tym wspominała, była zła?  
\- Nie.  
\- No właśnie. Poza tym teraz już wiemy, czemu tak bardzo kocha Zegarka.   
Steve pokiwał głową i jeszcze raz zerknął na hologram, gdzie wciąż wyświetlały się zabawki króliczków, baranków i kurczaczków. Wszystkie miały na sobie stroje Kapitana, Iron Mana, Czarnej Wdowy, Thora, Hawkeye'a lub Hulk'a.  
\- Ciekawe, co stało się z jego strojem?  
\- Hmm, białe miały twój strój, brązowe mój. Możemy się jej zapytać, albo nie, mam lepszy pomysł. - Wystukał coś na klawiaturze, a potem rzucił szybkie: - Idziemy do magazynu.  
***  
Steve rozglądał się po ogromnym magazynie, gdzie przechowywano dosłownie wszystko. Sprzęt treningowy, bo Tony zawsze kupował za dużo. Ozdoby świąteczne, sztuczne kwiatki, niepotrzebne meble, stosy dokumentów. Dostrzegł nawet kilka części ze zbroi Iron Mana.  
\- Jak niby znajdziemy to, czego szukamy? - zapytał z wyraźnym zrezygnowaniem w głosie.  
\- Więcej wiary panie Rogers-Stark - mruknął Tony. - Friday, przeskanuj pomieszczenie.  
W magazynie rozbłysły czerwone linie przechodzące przez cały magazyn, a potem pojawił się jeden punkt.  
\- Tam - wskazał ręką Stark. - Pod tymi pudłami.  
Steve nawet nie pytał, tylko od razu wziął się do podnoszenia ciężkich rzeczy. Na dnie leżał karton, a kiedy go otworzył zobaczył znajome zabawki.  
\- Po co właściwie to trzymasz?  
\- Dla kolekcji? Prawdopodobnie Pepper uznała, że warto zostawić tych kilka egzemplarzy, bo kiedy zabawki osiągną status kolekcjonerski, będzie można sprzedać je na jakiejś aukcji charytatywnej.  
\- Hmm, całkiem sensownie.   
Podniósł jednego z trzech białych króliczków i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Myślisz, że wolałaby nowego? - zapytał Tony.  
\- Nie. Kocha Zegarka. Po prostu zdejmiemy strój. Wciąż ciekawi mnie co stało się ze strojem Zegarka.  
Brunet wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Prawdopodobnie go zdjęła, gdzieś położyła i zapomniała. Jak to dziecko.  
\- Możliwe.   
Kiedy strój był już ściągnięty, Steve przyjrzał się pozostałym zabawką i zauważył, że jest tylko jeden brązowy króliczek w stroju Iron Mana.  
\- Czemu jest tylko jeden? - zapytał podnosząc zabawkę. - Innych jest po kilka sztuk.  
Tony zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale po prostu jestem chodliwym towarem. Każde dziecko chciało mieć Iron Mana... Kapitan był na drugim miejscu.  
Blondyn pokręcił głową i odłożył zabawkę na miejsce.  
\- Szkoda, pomyślałem, że...  
Stark doskonale wiedział, co chodziło jego mężowi po głowie. Złapał brązowego króliczka i wtrącił się w wypowiedź.  
\- Że Zegarek potrzebuje partnera. Też tak uważam.  
\- Ale jest tylko jeden.  
\- I co z tego? Wystawię co innego na akcję, albo sam takiego uszyję... A raczej stworzę maszynę, która go uszyje. Nasz cukiereczek ma największe prawo do posiadania ostatniego egzemplarza.  
\- Jestem pewien, że oszaleje z radości.  
\- Ja też. A teraz chodź, bo zaraz zacznę kichać od tego kurzu.  
***  
Po wyjściu z magazynu rozstali się i zaplanowali, że razem odbiorą małą od Bucky'go, gdy będą już wolni. 

Późnym popołudniu wrócili z córeczką do mieszkania. Dziewczynka była w świetnym humorze po dniu pełnym zabawy z ulubionym wujkiem. Jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób wyczuwała coś niepokojącego.  
\- Jesteście na mnie źli? - zapytała, gdy wychodzili z windy.  
Tony spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i odparł:  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Czemu tak myślisz?  
\- Bo przyszliście po mnie oboje.  
Steve uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mała była bardzo spostrzegawcza i oczywiście miała rację. Rzadko kiedy przychodzili po małą we dwóch. Najczęściej jeden z nich jeszcze był zajęty albo czekał w mieszkaniu.   
\- Ach... No cóż, to dlatego, że nie możemy się doczekać, żeby coś ci pokazać - powiedział Stark.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Zaraz zobaczysz - odparł Steve, gdy weszli do mieszkania.   
\- Mamy prezent dla Zegarka - oznajmił radośnie Tony i położył na stoliku do kawy kolorowe, płaskie pudełko.  
\- Dla Zegarka? - zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Tak. W końcu go kochasz. To twoja ulubiona zabawka - odparł Steve.  
\- W związku z tym my też go uwielbiamy - dodał Tony.  
Alice zachichotała i ochoczo otworzyła prezent. Kiedy zobaczyła niebieski strój z białą gwiazdą, jej oczy zabłysły z radości.  
\- Zegarek, spójrz! To twój strój!  
Zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu i klaskać w dłonie.  
\- Twój strój! Twój strój! - krzyczała i podrzucała zabawkę do góry.  
Kiedy się trochę uspokoiła, spojrzała z radością na mężczyzn. Steve poklepał ją po główce mówiąc:  
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że się ucieszysz. Nie wiemy, co stało się z pierwszym strojem Zegarka, ale ten jest taki sam.  
Alice lekko posmutniała i powiedziała:  
\- Pani Barbara go zabrała i wyrzuciła.  
\- Ok, czyli moja teoria o zgubieniu ląduje w koszu - mruknął Tony, a po chwili dodał: - Obiecuję, że teraz nikt nie zabierze mu stroju.  
Steve zerknął na niego i zapytał:  
\- Myślisz, że jest gotowa na drugi prezent?  
Dziewczynka natychmiast spojrzała na niego podekscytowana, a Stark pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie jest gotowa.  
Steve wyszedł na chwilę, a po minucie wrócił z czerwoną torebką w złote gwiazdki.  
\- Proszę, otwórz. Ten jest dla ciebie i Zegarka.  
Ostrożnie odchyliła torebkę i wydała z siebie pisk zaskoczenia. Wyciągnęła brązowego króliczka wyglądającego prawie identycznie, jak jej biały.  
\- To... To...   
\- Dawno zagubiony przyjaciel Zegarka - odparł Steve.   
\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Tony, który zaczynał być zaniepokojony jej milczeniem.  
Alice mocno przytuliła do siebie nową zabawkę, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.  
\- Och nie, nie płacz kochanie. Przepraszam. Ja i tata nie chcieliśmy cię smucić.  
Kapitan zaczął ją przytulać, ale ona pokręciła głową.  
\- Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa.   
Tony zgarnął ją w swoje ramiona.  
\- Chodź do mnie, głuptasku. Nie strasz mnie tak. Myślałem, że płaczesz, bo nie chcesz tej zabawki.  
\- Chciałam go - powiedziała lekko szlochając. - Ale pani pielęgniarka powiedziała, że można mieć tylko jednego... I że mogę się zamienić, ale... Ja nie mogłam.  
\- Jasne, że nie mogłaś - oznajmił Tony. - Zegarek był od papy, a teraz ten, jest ode mnie. I możesz mieć dwa króliczki.  
Cmoknął ją w policzek, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
\- Więc, jak go nazwiesz? - zapytał Steve.  
Mała na chwilę się zamyśliła, potem dotknęła piersi taty i poważnym tonem oznajmiła:  
\- Reaktor.  
\- Wow - wykrztusił Tony. - To niesamowite imię.   
\- A więc Zegarek i Reaktor - powiedział Kapitan.  
Alice przytaknęła głową, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
*  
Gdy pół godziny później była zajęta zabawą swoimi króliczkami, Steve stanął na progu i w ciszy ją obserwował. Po chwili znalazł się przy nim Tony, przytulił się do jego ramienia i szepnął:  
\- Wiesz co myślę?  
\- Hmm...  
\- To było przeznaczenie. Ona od zawsze miała być nasza.  
Kapitan otworzył usta. Chciał się kłócić, narzekać i pytać, dlaczego przeznaczenie nie dało im jej wcześniej. Ale ostatecznie zamilkł i wpatrywał się w szczęśliwą dziewczynkę.  
Po co miał się odzywać, przecież było idealnie. Przeszłość nie była już ważna.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, przepraszam, że rozdziały pojawiają się teraz rzadziej, ale nowa praca pożera mój czas i siły.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla Agi i podziękowaniami za jej wkład w ten rozdział. Większość pomysłów na przebrana (w tym Sam'a i Wandy) to jej zasługa :D

Raz w roku, Tony Stark organizował charytatywny bal przebierańców, na którym zbierano fundusze na różne instytucje. Przebrania były obowiązkowe, a impreza cieszyła się wielką popularnością.  
Kiedy Alice się o tym dowiedziała, była wniebowzięta. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała żadnego stroju... Ba, właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie była na żadnym przyjęciu. Nawet jej własne urodziny obchodzono skromnie. Rodziny zastępcze nigdy zbytnio się nie starały. Więc kiedy usłyszała od taty, że będą przebrania, balony, kelnerzy, czekoladowa fontanna i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, to wręcz trzęsła się z podekscytowania.  
Steve jednak nie podzielał jej radości. Spokojnym głosem oznajmił:  
\- Skarbie, ale musisz wiedzieć, że będzie tam też bardzo dużo obcych osób. Wielu z nich nigdy nie widziałaś.  
Tony sapnął i rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
\- Och, daj spokój i nie strasz jej. Przecież z nią będziemy i będzie też Bucky, Pepper, a nawet ściągnę Petera.  
\- Tak! - krzyknęła mała.  
Steve westchnął i postanowił nie psuć dobrego nastroju dziewczynki. Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał jej dokładnie wytłumaczyć, jak wyglądają takie spotkanie. Musiała być świadoma tego, że na początku będą też dziennikarze i fotoreporterzy, a on i Tony będę rozchwytywani. Jego mąż jednak zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować, jakby uważał, że mała jest taka jak on.  
*  
Następnego dnia Stark spojrzał radośnie na córeczkę i zapytał:  
\- Więc, kim chcesz być na balu przebierańców?  
Mała wyglądała na zachwyconą i pełną ekscytacji. Nigdy nie miała stroju, a teraz... Chciała być tak wieloma postaciami na raz.  
\- Czerwoną królewną!  
Tata spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Królewną? Śpiącą królewną?  
\- Nieee... Czerwoną królewną.  
\- Czerwony jest kapturek.  
Alice kiwnęła głową i odparła:  
\- A ja chcę to połączyć.  
Przez chwilę myślała, że zacznie się z niej śmiać i jak większość dorosłych powie, że takie coś jest niemożliwe. Jednak Stark uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Jesteś taka oryginalna, cukiereczku. Świetny pomysł!  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście. Będziesz mieć sukienkę, jak królewna i czerwony płaszczyk, jak Kapturek i koronę i koszyk.  
\- Taaak!!!  
Zaczęła podskakiwać w miejscu, a po chwili wpadła w ramiona taty.  
\- No dobra. Teraz pozostaje trudniejsza kwestia. Jeśli ty będziesz Czerwoną Królewną. To kto ma być księciem, a kto wilkiem.  
Mała na chwilę się zastanowiła.  
\- Papa księciem, a ty wilkiem.  
\- O tak!  
***  
Tydzień później Alice założyła swój strój, uszyty specjalnie dla niej. Biało-złota sukienka była przyozdobiona czerwonymi kwiatkami i kończyła się na wysokości kolan. Na to nałożony był, sięgający do ziemi, czerwony płaszczyk z kapturem. Jej fryzurą zajęła się Natasha. Stworzyła piękny warkocz, który w pewnym momencie tworzył coś na wzór róży.  
Steve widząc swoją córeczkę uśmiechnął się zachwycony i przyklęknął przy niej trzymając w dłoniach małą, złotą koronę.  
Sam także był już w swoim stroju księcia. Miał na sobie niebieskie spodnie, białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami zakończonymi złotymi nićmi, granatową kamizelkę, czerwoną pelerynę i oczywiście koronę.  
\- Wyglądasz przepięknie, skarbie - powiedział i ostrożnie nałożył na jej głowę ozdobę.  
Mała zachichotała i spojrzała na Nat pytając:  
\- A ty kim będziesz, ciociu.  
\- Och, będę dziką kotką, mrauuu...  
Alice zaczęła się śmiać, a Steve spojrzał na przyjaciółkę mówiąc:  
\- Dziękuję za fryzurę.  
Kobieta machnęła ręką.  
\- Naprawdę nie masz za co. Dobra, lecę się przebrać. Do zobaczenia na zabawie.  
Gdy tylko wyszła z pokoju, Steve złapał córeczkę za rączki i spojrzał na nią poważnie.  
\- Pamiętasz, kochanie, co ci mówiłem o reporterach?  
\- Że będę rozmawiać z tobą i tatą i... Tata będzie zajęty.  
\- Dokładnie tak. Pamiętaj, że nie robimy tego dlatego, że chcemy cię unikać tylko musimy pomóc wielu biednym osobą... Szczególnie tata będzie zajęty.  
\- Ok.  
Potarł jej policzek i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ale i tak będziesz miała dużo zabawy. Będą też inne dzieci, poza tym na pewno wujek Bucky i Sam będą chcieli z tobą tańczyć, no i Peter. Pamiętasz, że na początku będziesz z nim i nie wolno ci mówić nikomu, że on jest Spider-man'em?  
\- Tak - jęknęła lekko znudzona.  
W progu pojawił się Tony krzycząc:  
\- Jezu, przestań prawić jej kazania, niech pije i bawi się ile chce!  
Alice podskoczyła radośnie, podczas gdy Steve przewrócił oczami.  
\- Tatusiu, jesteś wilkiem!  
\- Według twojego życzenia, Czerwona Księżniczko.  
Stark był ubrany w szary garnitur zakończony sztucznym futrem na kołnierzu i rękawach oraz w czarną koszulę. Na głowie miał założone wilcze uszy, a na dłoniach rękawiczki w kształcie łap. No i oczywiście do marynarki był też dołączony puszysty, długi, czarny ogon.  
Z uśmiechem podał dziewczynce koszyk, w którym była szklana butelka z czerwonym napojem, słodkie bułeczki i kilka ciasteczek. Steve zerknął na tą zawartość z lekkim niepokojem, a jego mąż zaśmiał się.  
\- Spokojnie, to sok wiśniowy. Jeszcze nie oszalałem. - Potem pocałował małą w czoło i oznajmił: - Jesteś najpiękniejszą księżniczką, jaką widziałem.  
Steve wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
\- Już czas na nas. Friday, czy Peter już przybył?  
_\- Właśnie wjeżdża windą. _  
Po chwili w korytarzu spotkali nastolatka przebranego za czerwonego smoka. Dziewczynka zaczęła radośnie biegać w kółku.  
\- Poważnie, Peter? Smok? - zapytał Stark.  
\- Powiedział pan, że Alice będzie księżniczką pomyślałem więc, że no... Że będzie dobrze.  
Steve postanowił wybawić go z zakłopotania i z uśmiechem stwierdził:  
\- To świetny pomysł. Uważaj na nią, dobrze? Szczególnie na początku, gdy dopadną nas reporterzy.  
Chłopak wyprostował się i odparł:  
\- Oczywiście Kapitanie. Będę przy niej cały czas.  
Steve pokiwał z uznaniem głową, a potem zarówno on i jego mąż nachylili się do małej.  
\- Teraz pójdziesz z Peterem. Spotkamy się, gdy skończą się wywiady - oznajmił Tony.  
Mała posłusznie przytaknęła głową. Już wcześniej wytłumaczyli jej, że dla jej bezpieczeństwa nie może przy nich być, gdy będą dziennikarze. Alice złapała mocno dłoń nastolatka i poszła z nim do drugiej windy, by zjechać oddzielnie. Kilka razy jednak obejrzała się za siebie.  
Peter zauważył to i spokojnie powiedział:  
\- Będziemy się świetnie bawić.  
*  
Kiedy znaleźli się w dużym holu, zrozumiała nagle, co miał na myśli papa. Otaczało ją mnóstwo poprzebieranych ludzi, przez to często nie mogła ich rozpoznać. Wszędzie też błyskały flesze, wszyscy coś mówili i panował ogromny harmider. Alice z całych sił ścisnęła dłoń chłopaka. W pewnym momencie przysunęła się bliżej jego nóg i stanęła na palcach. Peter uśmiechnął się do niej i wziął ją na ręce.  
\- Lepiej? - zapytał.  
Przytaknęła główką i zaczęła się rozglądać. W gęstym tłumie ciężko było jej coś dostrzec. Praktycznie wszyscy Avengersi byli otoczeni dziennikarzami.  
Kilka razy mignął jej papa i tata, ale trwało to bardzo krótko.  
Do nich samych nikt nie podchodził. Tożsamość Spider-mana wciąż była tajemnicą, więc nikt nie był zainteresowany nastolatkiem. Z kolei Alice była chroniona, bo Tony wydał wyraźne rozporządzenia, że nikt nie ma prawa robić zdjęć dzieciom. Nie powiedział dokładnie którym, żeby utrudnić próby ominięcia jego nakazu.  
Reporterzy oczywiście wiedzieli o adoptowaniu dziecka i mogli zadawać pytania, ale brak zdjęć miał stanowić zabezpieczenie przed złoczyńcami, którym przyszłaby myśl porwania córeczki Kapitana i Iron Mana.

Z każdą minutą Alice robiła się coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Peter to wyczuwał i starał się ją jakoś pocieszyć.  
\- Nie martw się. Wywiady nie będą trwać cały czas. Niedługo się skończą i dziennikarze będą musieli wyjść. Będzie mniej ludzi.  
\- Papa miał rację - powiedziała smutno.  
\- Co powiedział ci Kapitan?  
\- Że tata będzie zajęty, bo wszyscy będą chcieli z nim rozmawiać.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nią współczująco.  
\- No wiesz, to wielki Tony Stark. Był już sławny zanim został Iron Manem i Avengersem.  
\- Chcę, żeby był tylko moim tatą.  
\- Ech...  
Peter sam nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, ale zauważył, że zbliża się do nich Bucky, który już skończył wywiady. Dziennikarze nie przepadali za nim, ze względu na jego zdawkowe odpowiedzi. Dzięki temu miał więcej spokoju.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął ręce przejmując dziecko od nastolatka.  
\- Cześć króliczku.  
Dziewczynka natychmiast rozpromieniła się i przyjrzała jego przebraniu.  
\- Jesteś piratem.  
\- Tak, a właściwie to kapitanem piratów.  
\- I masz statek?  
Bucky zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Mam, ale musiałem go zostawić w zatoce, bo tu by się nie zmieścił. - Spojrzał na Petera i zapytał: - Czemu właściwie stoicie tutaj, a nie weszliście do głównej sali?  
Na twarzy nastolatka pojawiło się zdziwienie.  
\- A możemy... Myślałem, że musimy poczekać, aż Pan Stark oficjalnie...  
Bucky prychnął i machnął wolną ręką.  
\- Żartujesz? Wiesz kto to jest? - Wskazał na Alice. - Dziedziczka całego Stark Industries i... Tych bohomazów Rogers'a. - Dziewczynka zachichotała, a on dodał: - Więc tak, zdecydowanie możemy iść tam i zacząć już podjadać ciastka.  
\- Tak! - krzyknęła mała.  
Peter nie miał większego wyboru, jak podążyć za nimi.  
Pół godziny później skończyły się wszystkie wywiady i dziennikarze zostali wyproszeni. Stark oficjalnie zaprosił gości na zabawę. Tłum ochoczo zaczął zapełniać salę, gdzie czekały na nich szwedzkie stoły wypełnione najróżniejszym jedzeniem. DJ z najlepszego klubu puszczał muzykę, przy której wszyscy tańczyli.  
Zaś do Alice i Petera zaczęli podchodzić inni członkowie Avengers. Wspólnie znaleźli sobie osobny kąt w sali. To była taka impreza w imprezie.  
Mała chwyciła nastolatka za obie dłonie i zaczęli razem podskakiwać. Jednak nagle chłopak się zatrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Zdezorientowana dziewczynka odwróciła się i krzyknęła:  
\- Wujku Sam, jesteś...  
\- Hot-dogiem! - wrzasnął Bucky.  
\- Ale dlaczego? - wydusił z siebie chłopak.  
\- Bo przegrał ze mną zakład - oznajmił dumnie Zimowy Żołnierz. - Założyliśmy się o to, kto dłużej wytrzyma oglądając kabaret i nie wypluwając wody trzymanej w ustach. Naprawdę, Sam chyba zapomniał, że byłem szkolony na zabójcę.  
\- Oszukiwałeś - burknął.  
\- Niby jak?  
Mężczyźni zaczęli się między sobą sprzeczać, a Peter machnął na nich ręką i zaczął z powrotem tańczyć z dziewczynką.  
Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, Clint przebrany za samuraja pokazywał właśnie Alice swój miecz, oczywiście sztuczny, gdy podszedł do nich Steve.  
\- Dobrze się bawicie?  
Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokiwała głową.  
\- Zatańczysz ze mną papa?  
\- Oczywiście.  
Złapał małą za rączkę i poprowadził ją do miejsca, gdzie było najmniej osób. Peter z uśmiechem obserwował, jak mała podskakiwała do góry. Od czasu do czasu, Steve łapał ją do góry i robił obrót. Wyglądało to naprawdę uroczo.  
Jednak po chwili podeszła do nich Pepper przebrana za Anię z Zielonego Wzgórza. Szepnęła coś blondynowi na ucho, a on pokiwał głową. Bez problemu dało się zauważyć smutek na jego twarzy. Nachylił się nad małą, cmoknął ją w policzek i po chwili podszedł do Petera mówiąc:  
\- Muszę wracać do Tony'go.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Nastolatek od razu złapał dziewczynę za rączkę, ale po chwili została ona przechwycona przez Bucky'go.  
\- Chodź, kochanie. Czas na taniec z piratem, który porwał księżniczkę.  
Alice zaczęła się głośno śmiać i wić w jego ramionach.  
\- Pójdę się czegoś napić - powiedział Peter.  
Wiedział, że z wujkiem mała będzie bezpieczna. Cóż, bardzo poważnie traktował swoją rolę starszego brata i wcześniej nie miał nawet czasu podejść do bufetu. Kiedy stanął przy stole obok Nat przebranej za czarnego kota zapytał:  
\- A gdzie jest Wanda?  
Usłyszał tuż obok siebie chichot i oniemiał.  
Kobieta, która stała obok niego w niebieskim stroju wróżki z Kopciuszka to była...  
\- Wanda - wykrztusił.  
Scarlet Witch pokiwała głową i jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Ooo... Przepraszam, po prostu wyglądasz tak...  
\- Niecodziennie? - Machnęła ręką. - Spokojnie, nie jesteś dziś pierwszym, który prawie mnie nie poznał.  
Pokiwał głową i ponownie spojrzał, gdzie jest Alice. Natasha z podziwem powiedziała:  
\- Naprawdę przejąłeś się opieką nad nią.  
\- Ja... Uch. - Potarł tył głowy. - Ona jest po prostu taka mała i słodka.  
Obydwie kobiety uśmiechnęły się do niego szeroko, a potem Wanda stwierdziła:  
\- Idę z nią zatańczyć zanim znowu wyprzedzi mnie Sam albo Clint.

Zabawa mijała w miłej atmosferze, choć Peter bez problemu zauważył brak Tony'go. Steve przychodził co jakiś czas, ale Stark wciąż obracał się wokół elitarnych gości. Raz nastolatkowi udało się wyłapać, jak Kapitan mówił do Nat:  
_"Mówiłem mu... Prosiłem. Powiedział, że przyjdzie, jak omówi jeszcze jeden interes, ale najwyraźniej..." _  
Reszty nie usłyszał, bo dziewczynka złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

W pewnym momencie Peter zauważył, że malutka usiadła na krześle. Coś w jej wyglądzie go niepokoiło. Szybko do niej podszedł i przyklęknął.  
\- Hej - powiedział z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale Alice tylko przekręciła główkę w jego stronę. - Jesteś zmęczona?  
\- Nie.  
\- Chcesz pić?  
\- Nie.  
Nastolatek westchnął i przygryzł wargę zastanawiając się, co może zrobić. Czasem małe dzieci wydawały mu się bardzo skomplikowane.  
\- A chcesz ze mną zatańczyć?  
\- Nie.  
Zdziwiła go jej niechęć, bo przez cały wieczór nie odmawiała nikomu i wydawało mu się, że dobrze się z nim bawi. Zanim zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie obok niego pojawił się Kapitan.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział, bo prawda była taka, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się stało. - Ali mówi, że nie jest zmęczona, nie chcę pić i... Tańczyć ze mną też nie chce.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie i poklepał go po plecach. Potem sam przyklęknął przed dzieckiem i zapytał:  
\- A chcesz zatańczyć z wujkiem Bucky'm?  
\- Nie.  
Steve i Peter wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami. Każdy wiedział, że Bucky był jej ulubieńcem.  
\- Ok - powiedział Kapitan i zaczął zataczać powolne kółka na jej plecach. - Jesteś zmęczona. W sumie, normalnie od godziny byś już spała. Co powiesz na to, żeby iść już do łóżka?  
Mała przytaknęła głową i wręcz zsunęła się z krzesła w jego ramiona.  
\- Łał, powolutku - mruknął, gdy w ostatniej chwili zdążył ją pochwycić.  
Wstał trzymając ją pewnie w ramionach, a Peter po cichu podziwiał go za to, jak świetnie radził sobie z nią.  
Kapitan był całkowicie skupiony na córeczce i uważnie ją obserwował. Po chwili powiedział:  
\- Pójdziemy dać tacie całusa na dobranoc.  
\- Nie - mruknęła.  
\- Nie?  
\- On jest ciągle zajęty. Nie chcę...  
Steve przytaknął głową. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że była w takim stanie, że naciskanie na nią było najgorszym z możliwych pomysłów.  
\- W porządku, a dasz całusa Peterowi, za to, że tak świetnie się tobą opiekował?  
Nastolatek poczuł, jak mimowolnie się rumieni na komplement od Kapitana.  
Dziewczynka przytaknęła głową, a on przechylił ją w taki sposób, że mogła cmoknąć Spider-man'a w policzek.  
\- Dobranoc Ali - powiedział.  
Steve poklepał go po ramieniu, a potem zaczął się oddalać. Po drodze jeszcze zatrzymywał się by mogła dać całusa Bucky'mu i pozostałym Avengersom.  
*  
Peter patrzył, jak postać Kapitana znika i zaczął się niespokojnie rozglądać. Po kilu chwilach znalazł Starka. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ma prawo się wtrącać. W końcu to była sprawa pomiędzy mężami. To oni byli rodzicami Alice, ale z drugiej strony on naprawdę pokochał ją, jak młodszą siostrzyczkę. Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył przed siebie.  
Postanowił wykorzystać moment, w którym Tony był sam i podchodził do baru.  
\- Yyy, Panie Stark.  
\- Co jest młody? Dobrze się bawisz?  
\- Tak, ale... Już chyba pójdę do domu.  
Brunet zmarszczył brwi, wziął duży łyk szkockiej i spojrzał na chłopaka z lekkim niepokojem.  
\- Coś się stało? Możesz jeszcze zostać. Nie jesteś aż tak mały.  
\- Tak, ale... Kapitan zabrał już Alice...  
Tony nagle się wyprostował i rozejrzał, jakby uważał, że Peter go oszukuje.  
\- Gdzie ją zabrał?  
\- No, do łóżka...  
\- Niemożliwe. I nie przyniósł jej, żebym dał jej buziaka na dobranoc? Coś ci się pomyliło.  
Nastolatek poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem mruknął:  
\- Była bardzo zmęczona i... Nieważne.  
\- I co?! Dokończ.  
\- Smutna - szepnął, ale Tony go świetnie usłyszał.  
Odłożył swoją szklankę i nerwowo przeczesał ręką włosy, przy okazji niechcący zahaczając o wilcze uszy, które prawie mu spadły.  
\- Niby czemu? Coś się stało? Ktoś jej coś powiedział? No, mów, wszystko co wiesz.  
Peter odsunął się do tyłu i uniósł lekko dłonie do góry w geście poddania.  
\- Ja naprawdę myślę, że pan musi to sam sprawdzić. Jeszcze coś przekręcę... Albo powiem to nie tak...  
\- Ok, ok. - Tony poklepał go przyjaźnie po ramieniu. - Masz rację. Najlepiej będzie, jak zapytam Steve'a. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i puścił do niego oko. - A ty zostań jeszcze. Masz ode mnie pozwolenie na jednego lekkiego drinka.  
Peter otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Łał, naprawdę?  
\- Tak, ale - uniósł palec do góry. - Tylko jednego.  
\- Jasne!  
Zanim odszedł, pstryknął na barmana, który natychmiast do nich podszedł.  
\- Zrób młodemu jednego, lekkiego drinka. Tylko jednego.  
\- Zrozumiałem.  
*  
Steve ostrożnie posadził małą na łóżku i zaczął zdejmować jej buciki.  
\- Pominiemy dzisiaj kąpiel i od razu założymy piżamki. Dobrze?  
Mała przytaknęła głową.  
Przez następne kilka minut wciąż była cicho. Nie odezwała się, gdy ją przebierał, ani gdy rozplątywał jej włosy, a nawet kiedy położył ją na łóżku i przykrył kołdrą.  
\- Zaraz ci podam Zegarka i Reaktora.  
\- Nie... Tylko Zegarka.  
\- Och... W porządku. - Zgarnął białego króliczka, a patrząc na brązowego szepnął: - Wybacz, kolego.  
Alice od razu mocno przytuliła zabawkę, a potem mruknęła:  
\- Możesz już iść.  
Steve westchnął ciężko i usiadł przy niej. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i zdecydowanym tonem oznajmił:  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki nie będę pewny, że wszystko w porządku.  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Taaa... Mogę zgadnąć? - Wzruszyła ramionami. - To przez tatę? Przez to, że był cały czas zajęty?  
\- Tak - odparła momentalnie, ale po chwili bardziej płaczliwym głosikiem dodała: - Nie.  
Zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili zaczął ją podnosić.  
\- Chodź tu do mnie.  
Mimo jej małych protestów, udało mu się posadzić ją na swoich kolanach i przytulić.  
\- No już, wyrzuć to z siebie.  
\- Bo... Bo, ja wiem, że tata musiał być zajęty, ale... Ale, nie zatańczył ze mną ani razu... A chciałam... Chciałam tylko raz...  
Steve zaczął ją delikatnie kołysać i mocno objął. Widział jak wściekle wyciera piąstkami oczy i w końcu zapytał:  
\- Chcesz płakać?  
\- Tak - załkała.  
\- To płacz, skarbie - odparł, a ona jakby na zawołanie zaczęła szlochać. - Jestem tutaj - szepnął i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. - I uwierz mi, że tacie będzie naprawdę bardzo przykro, gdy jutro zrozumie, że nie zatańczył z tobą.  
W myślach dodał: _"I dzisiaj w nocy będzie spał na kanapie." _  
Alice wtulała się w niego mocno, a jej płacz trochę się zmniejszył. Nagle do środka wszedł Tony i od razu zaniepokojonym głosem zapytał:  
\- Co się stało? Dlaczego Ali płacze?  
Steve spojrzał na niego z lekkim wyrzutem i mruknął:  
\- Bo nie zatańczyła z wilkiem.  
Stark poczuł bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Czuł się potwornie winny, gdy dotarła do niego świadomość, że zaniedbał swoją córeczkę. Przez cały wieczór był Tony'm Starkiem i tylko tym. A przecież tak nie powinno być. Przede wszystkim był tatą.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął i usiadł na łóżku gładząc małą po plecach.  
Dziewczynka tylko mocniej zakopała twarz w piersi Kapitana.  
Tony przez kilka minut milczał i w końcu pokornym głosem zapytał:  
\- Myślisz, że można to jakoś naprawić?  
Mała pokręciła przecząco głową i wymamrotała:  
\- Nie... Nie mam już sukienki.  
\- Och, możemy ją założyć na piżamki - zaproponował.  
\- Nie mam już fryzury.  
Steve parsknął cicho, ale wciąż milczał. Uważał, że jego mąż sam musi wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.  
\- Och, cukiereczku. Wyglądasz przepięknie w rozpuszczonych włosach.  
Mała w końcu obróciła się i spojrzała na niego z lekkim wyrzutem.  
\- Papa schował już moje buciki.  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
\- To je wyjmie, albo pójdziesz na boso... Albo zaraz założę zbroję i polecę na drugi kraniec kraju po nowe... Tylko proszę... - Złapał ją za rączkę i spojrzał prosząco. - Zatańcz ze mną Czerwona Księżniczko.  
Przygryzła wargę i chwilę patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, aż w końcu westchnęła ciężko i odparła:  
\- Ok, ale... Nie mam już siły tańczyć.  
Stark puścił do niej oczko.  
\- W porządku. Będę cię cały czas trzymał w ramionach.  
Po chwili Steve założył jej sukienkę, płaszczyk, buciki i koronę. Koszyk postanowiła zostawić.  
Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na nią, jak zauroczeni. W jakiś przedziwny sposób wyglądała jeszcze słodziej i piękniej, mimo że nie miała już fryzury, a strój był lekko pognieciony.

Gdy ponownie się pojawili, wywołali małą sensację wśród Avengersów, ale Tony zignorował przyjaciół i tylko mocniej przytulił dziewczynkę. Steve poszedł do DJ i poinformował go, że najbliższe kawałki mają być spokojne. 

Peter z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował, jak Tony obraca się i kołysze w rytm muzyki, z dziewczynką w ramionach. Kiedy stanął przy nim Steve, spojrzał na mężczyznę zaskoczony.  
\- To twoja zasługa - oznajmił Kapitan.  
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem - odparł cicho.  
\- Jasne. Po prostu jesteś świetnym, starszym bratem.  
Nastolatek poczuł, jak rozpiera go duma. Cóż, niecodziennie słyszało się z ust Kapitana Ameryki takie pochwały.

Gdy Tony tańczył z córeczką drugi taniec, poczuł, że mała coraz bardziej wtula się w niego i zaczyna zasypiać. Zanim jednak pozwolił jej na dobre zasnąć, delikatnie poklepał ją po plecach i wprost do jej ucha szepnął:  
\- Hej księżniczko, wiesz, że kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Dzisiejszy dzień był trochę szalony i... - Westchnął ciężko. - Byłem bardzo zajęty, ale to nie znaczy, że przestałem cię kochać albo o tobie zapomniałem. Po prostu czasem jestem trochę takim dupkiem... - Skrzywił się lekko. - Nie powtarzaj tego słowa przy papie, proszę.  
\- Ok - mruknęła.  
\- Więc, sęk w tym, że następnym razem możesz po prostu do mnie podejść, szarpnąć mnie za dłoń i powiedzieć: "Zajmij się mną". A ja obiecuję, że rzucę wszystko i będę przy tobie, bo cię kocham.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
\- I nie będziesz na mnie zły?  
\- Nigdy - odparł i cmoknął ją w policzek. - Wybaczysz mi dzisiejszy dzień?  
\- Tak - mruknęła i ziewnęła.  
Zaśmiał się i pozwolił by oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Gdy zaczęła się trzecia piosenka od razu rozpoznał dźwięki i zaczął ją nucić:  
\- _Dziewczyno, doskonała, złamana i zraniona. Miękka i uśpiona w porannej szarości. Otrząśnij noc i nie kryj twarzy. Słońce oświetla świat pojedynczym płomieniem. Chcę, żebyś to zobaczyła. Chcę, żebyś to zobaczyła. _  
Poprawił swój uchwyt i wciąż delikatnie kołysał się na boki. Czuł, że mała już śpi, ale wciąż śpiewał.  
\- _Dzisiaj i przez wszystkie twoje dni, będę nosił twój ból. Uzdrawiał co mogę w twoim niespokojnym umyśle. Czasami nasze ciała będą bolały przez jakiś czas. I z trudem będziemy szukać w tym piękna. Chcę, żebyś to znalazła. Chcę, żebyś to zobaczyła. _  
Kiedy podszedł do niego Steve, w końcu zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- Wezmę ją.  
\- Nie. Sam ją zaniosę i... Zostanę z nią chwilę.  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się i mruknął:  
\- A nie masz żadnych...  
\- Nie - wtrącił szybko. - Nie mam żadnych interesów do omawiania. W tej chwili ona jest jedynym "interesem", który się dla mnie liczy.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z uznaniem i pokiwał głową.  
***  
Zabawa skończyła się późno w nocy. Mężowie wrócili razem do mieszkania, a Tony od razu padł zmęczony na kanapę i jęknął. Po chwili zerknął na Steve'a i mruknął:  
\- Jak bardzo jesteś zły?  
\- Miałem zamiar wygnać cię z łóżka i kazać ci spać tutaj, ale się zrehabilitowałeś.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się smutno.  
\- Należałaby mi się noc na kanapie. Dałem plamy. Jestem taki, jak mój ojciec.  
Steve natychmiast zbliżył się do niego i jedną dłoń położył na jego policzku.  
\- Nie mów tak. Jesteś wspaniałym tatą. Wiesz, czasem nawet ideały dają plamę.  
\- Taa, jasne.  
\- Tak - odparł pewnie. - Moja mama była wspaniała. Kochająca i wspierająca, ale pamiętam jeden bolesny moment. Wróciła do domu po czternastu godzinach pracy. Była zmęczona, a ja... No cóż. Znowu miałem podbite oko i rozciętą wargę. Złapała mnie wtedy za ramiona, mocno potrzasnęła i krzyknęła, żebym w końcu zrozumiał, że zawsze będę słaby i przegram każdą potyczkę.  
\- Ała, to musiało być... Bolesne.  
\- Jak cholera. Przeprosiła mnie zaraz po tym, jak zobaczyła łzy w moich oczach. Nie chciała tego i ty też nie chciałeś zranić Alice. Popełnianie błędów to chyba część bycia rodzicem.  
\- Nie znoszę tej części rodzicielstwa... Chociaż nie, bardziej nie lubię tej, kiedy mnie pouczasz, że muszę stawiać jej jakieś zasady.  
\- Bo musisz...  
\- Taa.  
Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Steve z lekkim śmiechem opadł na kanapę obok niego i objął ramieniem.  
\- A może razem zostaniemy na kanapie? Takie wspólne wygnanie - zaproponował Tony.  
Kapitan tylko przewrócił oczami i mruknął:  
\- Po prostu powiedz, że jesteś zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszyć, a zaniosę cię do sypialni.  
\- Tak po prostu miałbym to powiedzieć, to takie proste... Ok, kochanie zanieś mnie do łóżka.  
Steve błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi i złapał go w ślubnym stylu. Przez całą drogę Tony wciąż się śmiał, mimo że mąż go uciszał.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenka, którą śpiewał Tony:  
SYML - "Girl"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhg3eYdEYNo


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnie, nie przerażajcie się widokiem 19/19... Historia Alice nie jest skończona ;) Po prostu kończy się seria **Alice w krainie Avengers**... W toku jest jeszcze **Alice we Włoszech**, **Alice po drugiej stronie portalu**... I sporo one shotów, które dodam do **Króliczki wyciągnięte z kapelusza**.  
Dlatego jeśli ktoś chce być na bieżąco to najlepiej jest dodać do subskrypcji całą serię **You Are My Sunshine**
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541

Steve był pierwszym, który usłyszał dźwięk miauczenia, w końcu miał supersłuch, ale próbował to zignorować. Chciał też odciągnąć Alice w inną stronę, ale było już za późno.  
Dziewczynka przekrzywiła główkę na bok i spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
\- Słyszysz, papa?  
\- Co?  
Zrobiła minkę, jakby chciała powiedzieć: "Serio? Masz lepszy słuch niż ja". (Czasami przerażała go inteligencja dziecka.)  
\- Kotek - odparła.  
\- Aaa... Tak. Pewnie jakiś... Po prostu sobie miauczy i zaraz wróci do domu.  
\- A jak coś mu się stało?  
Steve westchnął ciężko.  
\- Na pewno nie.  
Dziewczynka zaczęła na niego patrzeć wzrokiem, który zawsze go zmiękczał i mruknęła:  
\- Sprawdźmy. Jesteś bohaterem i musisz pomagać każdemu.  
\- Och... Ok.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli małą, szarą kupkę nieszczęścia skuloną między krzakami.  
\- Patrz, papa. On jest taki mały i biedny.  
\- Nic mu nie jest, skarbie - odparł szybko Steve, chociaż wcale nie był tego pewny.  
Kotek nie był już na pewno malutkim kociakiem, nie był też dorosły. Miał około pięciu miesięcy i był potwornie chudy. Jego sierść była matowa i miejscami zlepiona.  
Alice ciągnęła w jego stronę, a Kapitan automatycznie ją powstrzymał.  
\- Zostaw go, kochanie. On może być dziki.  
Kotek spojrzał prosto na nich i żałośnie miauknął.  
\- Papa - jęknęła dramatycznie. - On jest głodny.  
Steve poczuł, że zaczyna być w niebezpiecznym położeniu.  
\- Na pewno nie. Koty umieją łapać ptaki i myszy i...  
\- Ale on jest za mały.  
\- No, ale może ma gdzieś tu mamę.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach i już wiedział, że jest na przegranej.  
\- Przynieśmy mu wodę, jest tak gorąco.  
Steve nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Temperatura była bardzo wysoka i od kilku dni nie padało, więc biedny zwierzak nie mógł w żaden sposób ugasić pragnienia.  
\- W porządku - kiwnął głową.  
Alice natychmiast się rozpogodziła i szeroko uśmiechnęła. On zaś miał nadzieję, że zanim wrócą, to kot zniknie.

Jednak kiedy ponownie przyszli z miseczką wody i parówką, bo mała uparła się, że muszą mu dać jeść, to kot wciąż tam był. Mało tego, na ich widok usiadł i żałośnie zamiauczał. Steve miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że głównie patrzy na dziewczynką , jakby wiedział, kogo najłatwiej kupić. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i powiedział:  
\- Ok, kochanie. Położymy mu jedzenie i wodę i odejdziemy. Nie wiemy, czy jest oswojony, może nas... Alice, słuchasz mnie?  
Dziewczynka, jak zahipnotyzowana ruszyła przed siebie i przyklęknęła, a kociak wręcz rzucił się w jej ramiona. Łasił się wokół jej nóg, kładł przednie łapki na jej kolanach, wygiął grzbiet, a co jakiś czas przewracał się na plecy i tarzał.  
\- Spójrz, papa! On mnie lubi.  
\- Yyy... Na to wygląda.  
Steve zaczął rozumieć, że ma coraz większy problem. Kociak wydawał się naprawdę przebiegłą bestią. Kapitan miał wrażenie, że rzucił mu kpiące spojrzenie.  
Tak, ta futrzana bestia doskonale wiedziała, jak kupić serduszko małej dziewczynki.  
\- Papa, weźmiemy go? - zapytała i spojrzała na niego wielkimi, brązowymi oczami.  
Że też musiała się nauczyć od niego "szczenięcego wzroku".  
Steve wziął głęboki oddech, wciąż powtarzał sobie w myślach: _"Bądź silny"._  
\- Yyy... Nie, kochanie.  
\- Dlaczego? - jęknęła.  
Podszedł do dziewczynki szybkim krokiem, a kiedy przyklęknął na jedno kolano, kotek na niego fuknął i odskoczył na bok.  
\- O, właśnie dlatego! Koty mnie nie lubią, taty też nie.  
\- Bo za szybko podszedłeś... I jesteś duży, a on taki malutki i sam...  
\- Tego nie wiemy. Może ma tu gdzieś mamę, albo ktoś go szuka.  
Alice pokiwała głową i wyglądała na coraz smutniejszą. Steve musiał jakoś ratować sytuację. Postanowił więc pójść na kompromis. Złapał ją za rączki i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
\- Posłuchaj, zrobimy tak. Przyjdziemy tu wieczorem z jedzeniem i jakimś kocykiem, jeśli on wciąż tu będzie, zostawimy mu to. Potem przyjdziemy jutro i pojutrze, jeśli przez następnych kilka dni nie zniknie, to pomyślimy, jak znaleźć mu dom. Ok?  
Widział, że dziewczynka uważnie analizuje każde jego słowo i w końcu przytaknęła głową.  
\- Dobrze, ale damy mu imię.  
Teoretycznie Steve wiedział, że to zły pomysł. Nadanie imienia zawsze wiązało się z przywiązaniem, ale co innego miał zrobić.  
\- W porządku - odparł niechętnie. - Jak chcesz go nazwać?  
\- Ogonek - powiedziała bez zastanowienia.  
\- Czemu tak?  
\- Spójrz na jego ogonek, jest tak zabawnie wywinięty.  
Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że faktycznie końcówka kociego ogona była dziwnie podwinięta, jakby po jakimś urazie.  
\- Dobrze niech będzie Ogonek, a teraz wracajmy do domu.  
Alice pomachała na dowidzenia zwierzakowi i ruszyła z papą.  
*  
Kiedy Tony wszedł do mieszkania nie zdążył nawet zdjąć marynarki, gdy wokół niego zaczęła biegać dziewczynka.  
\- Łooo... Zwolnij, cukiereczku. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale...  
\- Mamy kotka! Małego kotka! Ma już kocyk i miseczki....  
W korytarzu zjawił się Steve z miną, która jasno świadczyła, że wcale nie popiera entuzjazmu córeczki.  
\- Jaki kot? - zapytał kierując wzrok na męża. - Myślałem, że o tym rozmawialiśmy.  
\- Nie ma go w domu - odparł szybko Kapitan wiedząc, że to uspokoi Tony'go.  
\- Więc, gdzie... Alice, kochanie, przestań skakać i biegać!  
Jego głos był lekko zabarwiony irytacją i dziewczynka momentalnie stanęła nieruchomo wbijając wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Och, skarbie - Steve przyklęknął przy niej. - Tata jest zmęczony i chce, żebyśmy spokojnie opowiedzieli mu o Ogonku.  
\- On ma imię!  
Kapitan rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie jasno dające mu znać, że ma trzymać nerwy na wodzy.  
\- Papa się zgodził - mruknęła mała.  
Stark wziął głęboki oddech i delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie.  
\- Więc, gdzie jest ten kot?  
\- Na dworze... Przy tych dużych drzewach - odparła.  
\- We wschodnim sektorze, jakieś trzydzieści metrów od magazynu C - dodał Steve.  
\- Ok i skąd się tam wziął?  
\- Nie wiemy. Byliśmy na spacerze i usłyszeliśmy jego miauczenie. Zgodziłem się, żebyśmy przynieśli mu trochę wody i jedzenia...  
\- I kocyk - wtrąciła natychmiast Alice.  
\- Tak, kocyk przyniesiemy mu wieczorem.  
Tony wydawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
Czy Steve kompletnie zapomniał o ich rozmowie? O tym, jak bardzo przeżywał śmierć psa, a Howard nie okazał mu ani trochę zrozumienia.  
\- Och, a może po prostu matka go porzuciła, bo na to zasłużył - powiedział na głos, choć był pewien, że zostawił to tylko dla siebie.  
Alice spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Jak mnie! - krzyknęła, a potem wyrwała się z uścisku papy i głośno płacząc pobiegła do swojego pokoju.  
Steve natychmiast się wyprostował i wściekle rzucił:  
\- Brawo, Tony... Brawo! Pomyślałeś przez moment, że ona może to odnieść do siebie?!  
\- Nie chciałem - warknął. - Miałem ciężki dzień w pracy.  
\- A ja miałem tydzień ciężkich misji i nie miałem siły tłumaczyć fobii jej ojca na punkcie zwierząt domowych!  
Stark otworzył usta i miał już coś wrzasnąć, ale powstrzymał się. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, oparł dłoń na piersi męża i powiedział:  
\- Proszę cię, nie kłóćmy się o kota. Przepraszam... Zaraz z nią porozmawiam.  
Steve pokiwał głową.  
\- Znajdziemy mu dom i będzie po sprawie.  
Tony przytaknął głową i z ciężkim sercem ruszył do dziecięcego pokoju. Nie zdziwił go widok, który tam zastał.  
Dziewczynka leżała brzuchem na łóżku z głową wciśniętą w poduszkę.  
Powoli podszedł do niej i przysiadł na brzegu. Potarł dłonią jej plecy, ale ona tylko się wzdrygnęła.  
\- Kochanie, nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem.  
Nie nastąpiła żadna odpowiedź, a on ciężko westchnął. Gdy ponownie się odezwał w jego głosie z łatwością wyczuć można było desperację.  
\- Przepraszam Alice, cukiereczku... Księżniczko, spójrz na mnie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie możesz tu cały czas leżeć. Nie chcesz zanieść tego kocyka...  
\- Nie pozwolisz.  
\- Pozwolę i wiesz co, tak sobie pomyślałem, że może zrobiłbym mu budę, znaczy taki drewniany domek. Miałby się gdzie schować. Gdybyś poszła ze mną jutro do warsztatu, to zrobilibyśmy go razem.  
W końcu bardzo niechętnie spojrzała na niego. Jej zaczerwienione oczy sprawiły, że miał ochotę się uderzyć.  
\- Naprawdę?  
Ochoczo przytaknął głową.  
\- Naprawdę. Przepraszam, że wcześniej tak zareagowałem. Byłem... Zaskoczony.  
Alice w końcu podniosła się i usiadła. Przyglądała mu się uważnie.  
\- Chcesz go zobaczyć? - zapytała.  
Uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.  
Oczywiście nie chciał go zobaczyć, ale uznał, że już wystarczająco przez niego płakała.

Godzinę później szedł ramię w ramię ze Steve'm. Przed nimi w podskokach biegła Alice.  
\- Liczysz na to, że go tam nie będzie - szepnął Tony.  
Blondyn przytaknął nieznacznie i cicho odparł:  
\- Nie wiem tylko, jak ona na to zareaguje.  
Potem usłyszeli głośne miauczenie i radosny krzyk dziewczynki.  
\- Ogonek! Przynieśliśmy ci jedzenie, a tata zrobi ci domek... I mamy kocyk.  
\- Ok, tak łatwo się go chyba nie pozbędziemy - mruknął Stark.

Bez problemu zauważyli, że kociak ich unika. Steve nawet próbował go pogłaskać, ale on odskoczył. Tony nie wykazywał żadnej chęci zapoznania się z nim i tylko uśmiechał się, gdy Alice coś mówiła.  
Do niej zwierzak lgnął i to w pewien sposób trochę zmiękczało serce mężczyzn. Było widać, że między kotem, a dzieckiem wywiązała się jakaś więź.

\- Wracajmy już - mruknął Stark. - Zaczyna się robić ciemno i chłodno i czas na kąpiel.  
\- Alice, słyszałaś tatę.  
Mała spojrzała na nich ze smutkiem.  
\- Musimy.  
\- Tak - odparł zdecydowanie Kapitan.  
\- I musi tu zostać... Sam.  
\- Koty lubią samotność - odparł Tony.  
Dziewczynka pogłaskała kotka ostatni raz i ruszyła z rodzicami do domu. Steve pogłaskał ją po policzku i powiedział:  
\- Przyjdziemy rano, dać mu śniadanie.  
Zignorował wściekłe spojrzenie męża i skupił się na radosnym uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy Alice.  
*  
Przez następne trzy dni, kotek wciąż był w tym samym miejscu. Alice przynosiła mu jedzenie trzy razy dziennie, a on za każdym razem witał ją radośniej. Mimo obaw Steve'a, zaczęła brać go na ręce i przytulać do siebie.  
Mężowie zaczęli coraz intensywniej zastanawiać się, co zrobić z futrzanym problemem.

\- Złapiemy go, wywieziemy do schroniska i będziemy udawać głupich - zaproponował Stark.  
Steve spojrzał na niego z lekką pogardą i zaplótł ramiona na piersi.  
\- Oczywiście, ale to ty stojąc przed nią i patrząc w jej załzawione oczy oznajmisz, że nie masz zielonego pojęcia, gdzie on zniknął.  
\- Ughh... To co proponujesz?  
\- Nie wiem, jesteś Tony'm Starkiem. Nie znasz nikogo kto jest wielkim miłośnikiem kotów i przygarnąłby go?  
Brunet spojrzał na niego z bezczelnym uśmiechem. Nadeszła jego pora na odegranie się.  
\- Jasne, ale to ty oznajmisz jej, że oddajemy go i, że to naprawdę najlepsze wyjście.  
\- Na pewno przyjmie to lepiej niż jego nagłe zniknięcie.  
Tony zwęził oczy.  
\- To twoja wina. Nie trzeba było mu przynosić jedzenia i kocyka.  
\- Ale to ty zbudowałeś mu pięciogwiazdkowy domek.  
\- A co miałem zrobić?  
Steve sapnął i złapał palcami nasadę nosa.  
\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że sami się przyzwyczajamy do tego kota.  
Tony prychnął i spojrzał na niego, jak na kosmitę.  
\- Oszalałeś. Mam gdzieś, co stanie się z tym całym sierściuchem. Jak on ma na imię? Ogonek.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko i przytaknął głową.  
Jeszcze tej samej nocy wszystko miało się wywrócić do góry nogami.  
*  
Alice wskoczyła na łóżko rodziców i usiadła na piersi Tony'go szarpiąc go za koszulkę i płacząc.  
Steve natychmiast się zerwał i zaczął ją uspokajać.  
\- Ciii, kochanie, jesteś bezpieczna. To tylko burza.  
Mała potrząsnęła przecząco głową.  
\- Ogonek! - zawyła.  
Stark podniósł się lekko, podpierając na jednym łokciu, a drugą ręką próbując odgarnąć łzy spływające po policzkach dziewczynki.  
\- Ali...  
\- Pomóż mu tatusiu! Proszę... Tatusiu! Poszukaj go...

_Tony stał na środku korytarza trzymając w dłoniach małego szczeniaczka. To było dziecko ich suki stróżującej. Z jakiegoś powodu wyrzuciła maleństwo z budy. Tony znalazł go i z pomocą Jarvis'a próbował odchować. Karmili go mlekiem z butelki i ogrzewali. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie wydawało się, że wszystko idzie ku dobremu, ale w pewnym momencie szczenię przestało jeść, miało wzdęty brzuszek i ciężko oddychało._  
_\- Tato pomóżmy mu. Zawieźmy go do lekarza._  
_Howard spojrzał na syna surowo i warknął:_  
_\- Jest noc, a to tylko głupi szczeniak. Może po prostu matka go porzuciła, bo na to zasłużył._  
_\- Tato, proszę._  
_Tony zaczął płakać, ale to nie zmiękczyło jego ojca._  
_\- Powiedziałem, nie! Jeśli przeżyje, to zawieziemy go rano._  
_Potem zatrzasnął drzwi gabinetu przed nosem chłopca._  
_Szczeniak nie przeżył._

\- Tatusiu... Proszę...  
W głosie dziewczynki słyszał ogrom desperacji. Kątem oka widział, że Steve sięga po bluzę, ale to nie było ważne. Alice wierzyła, że on, Anthony Edward Stark, jej tata, jest wszechmogący.  
Złapał delikatnie za jej rączki i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Oczywiście, że po niego pójdę, ale... Musisz ze mnie zejść.  
Mała zarzuciła mu rączki na szyję i zaczęła głośniej płakać. Tony mocno ją objął.  
\- Ciii, cukiereczku. Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja i papa pójdziemy po Ogonka i go do ciebie przyniesiemy.  
Dziewczynka odsunęła się, pociągnęła noskiem i mruknęła:  
\- Pójdę z wami.  
Steve odezwał się pierwszy.  
\- O nie, nie. Jest ciemno, pada deszcz i wieje mocny wiatr. Zostaniesz tutaj. - Spojrzała na niego błagalnie, ale on pozostał nieugięty. - Nie sprzeczaj się. Im szybciej wyjdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy.  
Po chwili pokiwała głową i zeszła z taty, siadając na środku łóżka. Tony cmoknął ją w policzek, a potem wstał i zaczął się szybko ubierać.  
\- Friday, pilnuj Alice.  
_\- Tak, szefie._

Dziesięć minut później, Tony i Steve wyszli na deszcz i oświetlając sobie drogę latarkami zaczęli szukać kota.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział głośno Steve.  
\- Za co? Za zafundowanie spaceru w cholerną nawałnicę?!  
Kapitan uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.  
\- Za to, że postąpiłeś tak, jak trzeba i nie złamałeś serca naszej córeczki.  
\- Ech, przestań się rozczulać Rogers i przyspiesz! Nie, zamierzam spędzić tu całej nocy.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do miejsca, gdzie zawsze karmili kota, Steve podbiegł by zajrzeć do drewnianego domku.  
\- Nie ma go! - krzyknął.  
\- Cholera! Ogonek! Ogonek! Jak się woła koty!  
\- Chyba, kici, kici!  
Wiatr był coraz silniejszy, a zimny deszcz coraz bardziej ulewny. Do tego grzmiało i błyskało. Zaczęli chodzić wokół drzew i nawoływać kota. Po dziesięciu minutach, Steve złapał męża za łokieć i pokręcił ze smutkiem głową.  
\- Nie znajdziemy go.  
Tony zwęził oczy i warknął:  
\- Szukamy dalej! Nie wrócę do niej bez tego cholernego... O cholera!  
\- Co?!  
\- Rów z wodą! Sprawdźmy tam!

Stark nie wiedział skąd pochodziło to przeczucie, ale kiedy podbiegli bliżej, wiedział już, że ma rację. Tylko, że wcale nie chciał jej mieć.  
Steve bez wahania wskoczył do rowu, gdzie woda sięgała mu prawie do połowy łydki i wyciągnął kupkę, przemokniętego, szarego futra.  
Kociak cały mieścił się na jego dłoni. Blondyn spojrzał zrozpaczony na męża i jęknął:  
\- Nie żyje. Jak my...  
\- Daj mi go! - warknął.  
Tony zabrał kotka, położył na boku na ziemi i przyklęknął obok. Zaczął delikatnie dwoma palcami masować jego pierś, a potem...  
\- Co ty robisz?! - wrzasnął Steve widząc, jak mąż przykłada usta do kociego pyszczka.  
\- A jak myślisz?! Reanimuję go!  
Kapitan po prostu stał z boku z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że zwierzętom można robić sztuczne oddychanie. Chociaż raz mignęło mu w telewizji coś o strażaku, który reanimował psa, ale szczerzę myślał, że to żart.

Tony był zacięty. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego córeczka straciła przyjaciela. Raz w życiu widział, jak ktoś reanimował psa na plaży. Nie miał jednak pewności, czy ta sama zasada zadziała na kocie.  
Ale nie byłby Anthonym Cholernym Stark, gdyby nie spróbował.  
I kiedy już tracił nadzieję, a w myślach układał plan, jak poinformuje o tym Alice, to wtedy...  
\- O kurwa! Steve! On oddycha! Oddycha!  
Zaczął delikatnie głaskać kotka po głowie. Ten nieznacznie otworzył oczka.  
\- Hej, kolego. Nigdzie się nie wybieraj. Czeka na ciebie mała dziewczynka.  
Wziął Ogonka na ręce i skierował się w stronę męża.  
\- Wsadź go pod koszulkę - rozkazał.  
\- Co?!  
\- Jesteś cieplejszy przez serum i brak reaktora w piersi, a on jest przemarznięty.  
\- Podrapie mnie.  
Stark przewrócił oczami.  
\- Serio? Pozwalasz, żeby do ciebie strzelali, a boisz się małych pazurków?  
Steve pokiwał głową, rozpiął kurtkę, a następnie ostrożnie przejął kotka z rąk męża i włożył go pod swoją podkoszulkę.  
\- I co? To takie straszne?  
\- W zasadzie... On chyba mruczy.  
Tony uśmiechnął się i objął męża, przytulając się do niego delikatnie, uważając by nie zgnieść zwierzaka. Oboje przepełniała euforia z powodu udanej akcji ratunkowej. Stali tak przez kilka minut, gdy w końcu dotarło do nich, że wciąż trwa nawałnica, a oni są przemarznięci. 

Kiedy wrócili do kompleksu, Steve zatrzymał się nagle w korytarzu. Tony spojrzał na niego pytająco, a on mruknął:  
\- Co teraz?  
\- Jak to co? Wracamy do Alice.  
\- Wiesz, że to będzie decyzja nieodwracalna... On już z nami zostanie.  
Stark westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na pierś męża w miejscu, gdzie tworzyła się mała wypukłość.  
\- A czy to takie złe? To tylko kot. Podobno obecność zwierząt dobrze wpływa na rozwój dzieci.  
Steve pokiwał głową i poczuł, jak maluch zaczyna się przemieszczać. Po chwili zza kołnierzyka wyłoniła się niewielka, szara główka. Usłyszeli miauknięcie i zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- On chyba potwierdza twoje słowa.  
Wolną ręką pogłaskał Ogonka po głowie i z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył, że ten po raz pierwszy nie syknął na niego, ani nie próbował się odsunąć.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, - zaczął Stark - ale on zdaje się doceniać to, że go uratowaliśmy.  
*  
Alice leżała skulona na środku łóżka rodziców. Co jakiś czas podnosiła głowę i pytała o coś Friday. Najczęściej o to, czy jej tatusiowie już wrócili.  
Kiedy w końcu do środka wszedł Steve, mała natychmiast zerwała się do siadu i nim zdążyła zadać pytanie o kota, to zobaczyła tatę trzymającego na rękach szarego malucha.  
\- Ogonek! - krzyknęła i wyciągnęła rączki przed siebie.  
Tony podał jej zwierzątko mówiąc:  
\- Jest trochę mokry i zmarznięty. Owiń go kocem.  
\- Gdzie był?  
\- Wpadł do rowu z wodą, ale papa go uratował.  
Steve zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To tata go uratował. Kiedy wyciągnąłem go z wody, nie oddychał.  
Alice spojrzała na bruneta rozszerzonymi oczami, a potem szeroko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Oboje go uratowaliście! Jesteście bohaterami!  
Mężczyźni wymienili się uśmiechami.  
\- Ok, pójdę po ręczniki dla nas - stwierdził Steve i zniknął w łazience.  
Tony przysiadł się do małej i z czułością pogłaskał Ogonka po głowie.  
\- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że... Może on powinien zostać z nami?  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Na zawsze?  
Stark przytaknął głową. Alice uważając na kotka, przytuliła się do niego i szepnęła:  
\- Dziękuję tatusiu.  
Pokiwał głową i zamknął oczy, napawając się ciepłem, które czuł w piersi.  
Może bycie dobrym ojcem nie było wcale takie trudne?  
Może wystarczyło nie iść drogą Howarda?  
Otworzył jedno oko i zerknął na kotka zwiniętego w kłębek na kolanach jego córeczki. Dla tego widoku był w stanie przeżyć fakt, że wciąż wypluwał z ust kocią sierść.  
***  
Już po kilku tygodniach Ogonek stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny Avengersów. Przechadzał się dumnie po całym kompleksie, nosząc niebieską obróżkę w białe gwiazdy z zawieszką w kształcie reaktora. Tony oczywiście kupował mu wszystko: drapaki, kuwety, półki naścienne, hamaki... Kiedy jednak ktoś powiedział, że kocha tego kociaka, to entuzjastycznie zaprzeczał. Steve wtedy tylko z całych sił starał się nie śmiać.  
Najbardziej oczywiście zadowolona była Alice. Ogonek większość czasu spędzał na zabawach z nią. Czasami jednak lubił zaglądać do warsztatu Tony'go, gdy ten pracował do późna, a kiedy było chłodno zawsze spał na piersi Steve'a.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i rodzinka w komplecie: Tata, Papa, Alice i Ogonek XD
> 
> *Historia Ogonka jest po części prawdziwa.


End file.
